Naughty Rendezvous: LAMTAF Smuttakes
by DreamQuill
Summary: Smutty outtakes from my original story, "Like a Moth to a Flame." All chapters are pure smut and fluff. These are things that B&E do that I can't fit into the main chapters. There are also AU Babydoll & Donward o/s. Enjoy! Rated NC-17
1. Chapter 1: Speechless

**_A/N: _**_This is my very first smuttake. It is a gift to my loyal readers for getting me over the 800 review mark. It's pure smut and fluff with your favorite Mobward and Bella. It starts with BPOV and then goes to EPOV. Please review and I may do another. Happy Thanksgiving! The Playlist full of sexy and sweet songs is on my Profile Page. Enjoy._

* * *

"**Laying so closely  
I feel your skin rubbing and touching me  
Only sweat between us  
Feeling you kissing and pleasing me  
I rub your back  
I kiss your neck  
I know that you love when we touch like that  
I can feel you need me  
Feels so good to me  
Feels so good to me  
Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night  
Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
In your arms lost for words  
You've got me!  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless"**

Speechless—Beyonce

_**BPOV**_

Our first therapy session had gone well. Dr. Russo suggested that we have a romantic evening out without sex. Edward wasn't pleased with this idea, and to be honest, neither was I. We were only two hours into the date and I wanted to make love.

I looked around the restaurant. We were at Palisade on the Waterfront. There were lots of couples having intimate conversations. Edward and I had nothing to talk about. The sexual tension between us was so thick that talking would only have made it worse. My whole body was on fire from not being able to touch him.

I crossed my legs to relieve the throbbing in my loins. Edward wasn't helping matters by massaging my upper thigh under the table. His hand was just out of reach of where I needed it to be. He had a tiny smile on his face, which meant he was purposely trying to drive me crazy. Well, two could play that game.

Edward let go of my thigh so that he could eat his Gran Marnier crème brulee. I began eating my chocolate lover's cake desert. I scooped up a generous amount of ice cream. I took my time, licking the spoon in a seductive fashion. Edward choked on his brulee. I had his attention.

I pretended not to notice the fact that he was staring at me. I used my fingers to pick up a truffle. I made a show of lapping inserting the desert into my mouth. I peeked at Edward. He was holding onto the table for dear life. I spooned up some of the chocolate syrup. I let a little drop on my breasts.

I was wearing a sleeveless black and red banded dress that hugged all my curves. My baby bump was visible since the dress was so fitted, but that was fine with me. The only way I'd gotten to wear it out of the house was by pairing it with thick black tights and my leather jacket. When Edward had seen what it looked like without those things, he ordered me to change. I wanted to wear the dress so I compromised.

There was a small trickle of drool on Edward's chin. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. I started massaging the back of his neck. He let out a very masculine purr. The couple behind us turned to see what we were doing. I shrugged my shoulders and they turned back around. I applied pressure to Edward's neck, guiding him to the syrup on my chest. He licked me until I was clean.

When I let him go, I noticed that his emerald eyes were dark. He kept pulling his hands through his hair and glancing around. His lust filled eyes met mine. We were on the same page. After that everything happened quickly. Edward threw down a couple of one hundred dollar bills. Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

We practically mauled each other in front of the restaurant. There were people watching us so I pulled Edward farther away. There were a lot of boats docked in front of the restaurant. We snuck on the first one that looked empty. I broke away from Edward's lips so that I could breathe.

"Edward, we should stop. Dr. Russo said no sex. This is cheating."

He shook his head. "You started this shit and now you're going to finish it. I was just minding my own business when you turned our desert time into a porno."

I slapped him on the chest. "I only did that because you were driving me crazy by rubbing my leg." I crossed my arms over my chest. He made it sound like I was forcing him. "Don't feel that you're obligated to make love to me. I'm sorry that I seduced you."

I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed me. "Bella, you know that I was only teasing you. Don't be so sensitive. Of course I want to fuck you. I almost punched Dr. Russo when she said that no sex shit. We just got back together and I'll be damned if I have to take any more motherfucking cold showers."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babydoll, I don't know whose fucking boat this is, but if we get caught, I'll buy our way out of it. Let's go downstairs so that I can fuck you senseless. You're such a bad girl. It's my duty to punish you thoroughly." He smacked my bottom, while pulling me along.

The stairs led to a living room and kitchen combo. There was a large beige section facing a flat screen television. Edward looked at me and winked. The fact that we were about to have sex on a stranger's couch should have scared me, but I was aroused. Thankfully, I had never been one for seasickness because the boat was rocking a little.

Edward threw his jacket on the couch. Then, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and wiggled his hips. My breath caught. He was giving me a striptease. I sat down on the couch before my knees buckled. He danced over to me.

"Like what you see babydoll?" I forgot to breath. He smirked. "I'm going to give you a little show. You can look but you can't touch." Damnit, he was using my own words against me.

I was in awe as Edward continued his little dance. His body mimicked the act that I so wanted him to do. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting me catch peeks of his rock hard abs. I licked my lips in anticipation. I took out my Iphone. If he was going to strip, then he would need music. I put on _"One in a Million"_ by Aaliyah because it sounded sexy to me.

Edward's hips moved to the beat of the song. My panties were so wet that they were useless. I needed to touch him. He tossed his shirt off, letting me see his chest in all it's glory. The flat hard planes of his torso were glorious. He looked like he had been carved out of rock. He moved closer to me, still moving his body seductively. He took his time unbuttoning and removing his pants. By now, he was only two feet away. I could feel his body heat.

I reached out to touch him, but he stepped away. "You sneaky little minx; I said no touching. Keep your hands to yourself." I huffed and looked away. "Babydoll, take off your clothes. Leave on the underwear."

I stood up so that I could remove everything. My underwear consisted of a black lace push up bra and matching panties. When that was done, I sat back down. Edward was only wearing his boxers now. His engorged cock was peeking out of the slit. I had to sit on my hands to keep from touching.

Edward used his tie to trap my hands behind my back. He made sure that it wasn't too tight, but I wouldn't be able to get loose easily. He then proceeded to give me a lap dance. His body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. He thrust his cock near my mouth. I stuck my tongue out to try and get a lick, but he wasn't close enough. He lowered himself so that he was directly over my crotch. His hips moved in a circular motion, mimicking sex. I whimpered because I was so frustrated.

"Bella, tell me what you want. Do you like this?" He turned around so that his ass was in my face. It was just as muscular and tight as the rest of him. Visions of me clutching his ass went through my head, making me dizzy. I took a deep breath.

"I…I need to touch you Edward. You're driving me crazy."

He shook his head again. "You have to be more specific. Where do you want me to touch you and how?"

I struggled against my binding to no avail. "Edward, get over here and lick my tight little pussy. It's hot and dripping for you."

He smiled. Edward and I had a fondness for talking dirty to one another. It made our lovemaking even better. "Your wish is my command." He knelt on the floor in front of me. I leaned back into the couch cushions. Usually, I would have cared about putting a blanket or throw over the material to keep it clean, but I was too turned on to bother. We could just leave the owner of the boat some money to pay for a reupholster.

He untied my hands. They immediately fisted in his hair. I pulled and he moaned. "Fuck! You're going to make me blow my load babydoll." I loosened my grip a little. He knelt down so that he could take off my panties. I helped him by lifting my legs. I reached up to take of my bra. His eyes lingered on my breasts for a few minutes.

Edward laid on the couch. I straddled his waist so that my back was to his face. He moaned again. I reached down and stroked his cock. "Edward, I want you to eat out my tight little pussy while I suck you off. I love having your big beautiful cock in my mouth." I smiled when that said appendage throbbed in my hand.

He smacked me on the ass. "You're such a naught girl, Bella. I think you need to be punished." He smacked me again. I could feel my juices coating his chest. I liked it when he spanked me. "Mmm, your ass cheeks are blushing." He lightly nipped and sucked my buttocks, causing me to groan.

My lips closed around his cockhead. I loved the feel of it throbbing in my mouth. It was so thick that it pushed my cheeks out. He was already dripping pre-cum. Edward thrust, which made his cock hit the back of my throat. He squeezed my ass.

I felt his tongue enter my core. I automatically ground my hips into his mouth. An electric sensation shot through my body. He licked my clit. My scream was muffled because my mouth was still full. I came up for air.

"Edward, that feels so good! Fuck me with your tongue."

He bit one of my lips. My head thrashed around on his thighs. I took a deep breath before taking him back into my mouth. I sucked on the massive knob for all I was worth. I was close and I wanted him to come with me. I cupped his balls tenderly and took him deeper. His hips were moving at a rapid rate.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, babydoll! You're the best goddamn cocksucker in the whole fucking world."

I smiled at the compliment. I removed my mouth so that I could nip at his thighs. It was one of Edward's erogenous zones. Whatever he was doing to me felt so good that I began riding his tongue. He increased the pressure of his licking, making me scream again. I scratched my nails down his balls as I took him down my throat one more time. In return, he bit my clit. We came at the same time, screaming each other's names.

I collapsed on top of him. My cheek rested on his thigh. Little pinpricks of light danced over my skin. Edward maneuvered us so that I was facing front again. I laid my head down on his muscular chest and kissed the skin over his heart. "I love you, Edward."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. His cock was getting hard again; I could feel it rubbing against my lower stomach. "I love you too babydoll. We're going to kill each other with all this sex but it will be worth it." We both laughed.

I raised my head so that I could look in his eyes. They were closed and his thick eyelashes rested against his cheeks. A little of my wetness was still on his chin. I kissed him hard. My tongue sucked on his. He lowered his hands back to my butt. I moaned into his mouth. He nipped at my bottom lip.

We tasted ourselves on each other. I lovingly stroked his hair. Then, I licked and sucked along his jaw. He pulled me closer, so I licked into his ear and bit the lobe. He was writhing beneath me. His cock was throbbing now. I claimed his mouth again, licking every orifice. I reached down and guided his dick into my entrance. He twisted us around, so that he was on top.

"Babydoll, I'm going to fuck the shit out of your little twat. You've been so fucking naughty tonight. It's time you learn your lesson."

I used a babyish voice. "No, Mr. Cullen! My little cunny can't take such a big cock!" I pretended to be scared.

He liked that. "Well, you should have thought of that before you went and sucked on it. I promise that it will all fit."

I batted my eyelashes and used that same voice. "I don't know Mr. Cullen. I'm scared. Your cock is just so big. Even though I've been such a bad girl, I still don't want you to hurt me."

Edward was beyond turned on with our little banter. His eyes were feral. If I didn't know him, I would have been scared. We were so close that our noses were touching. He inserted two fingers inside of me. I bucked against his hand.

"Mmm, how bad have you been? What else did you do besides suck my cock?" His voice sounded husky.

I licked his lips. "I…I…touched myself, down there. I was hot and sticky and it felt oh so good. I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Edward was really turned on by the little voice I was using. A shudder went through his big body.

"Well, I can assure you that my rock hard cock will feel even better." He removed his finger and guided himself to my entrance. I writhed beneath him. My eyes bugged out of my head as his cock glided up into my hot slippery hole. I raked my nails down his back. "See, you like that, don't you? Your pussy is fucking made for me. I'm going to make you cream."

I fisted my fingers in his hair. We kissed deeply. I couldn't get enough of his taste. Our hips rocked against each other. Edward thrust deeper. I bit into his shoulder. The coppery taste of his blood filled my mouth. I swallowed.

"Ahhh, Mr. Cullen! Fuck me harder! I need you." Edward increased the rhythm of his thrust. My hips moved with his. He leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. My body convulsed as he licked and sucked on my sensitive breasts.

"Bella, wrap your legs around my waist." I complied. At this angle, his cock was able to hit me deeper. I made a keening noise. Edward's scratched my thighs. I was sure that he was drawing blood. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure heightened my arousal.

He withdrew his hard shaft and then drilled in and out of my core in rhythmic strokes. Each time he thrust, he hit my G-spot. I was having mini orgasms. My pussy was so wet that it was making noises. My breasts were pouncing with the motion. One of Edward's hands was still squeezing them.

His face was scrunched up from his efforts. I could tell that he was close but he was trying to last longer for me. I dug my heels into his buttocks. My nails were marring his back. He rotated his hips in a circular motion. I screamed again. "Fuck, yes Edward! Make me come baby!"

The feel of his wonderful prick plunging in and out of my dripping core was driving me wild. I met him thrust for thrust. He was balls deep inside of me. Being filled up so completely felt great. My body was on fire. My whole being was wrapped around Edward's.

He reached down to flick my clit. "Fucking shit! This is gonna kill me. Your pussy is so fucking tight. You have to cum babydoll. I can't hold on too much longer."

I was on the verge but I didn't want the feeling to end. He was so deep and hitting all the right spots. He humped and bucked on top of me like a madman. Our bodies bounced wildly, making the couch shake.

My walls clenched. I was coming. Edward's dick throbbed. I pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. "I'm going to fucking come Edward! I love how your big cock feels fucking my pussy!" I was gasping because I could barely breathe.

He pressed my clit and I flew apart. My body arched in the air. Edward's strong arms held me in place. "Hold on babydoll, I'm about to give you the biggest load you've ever had."

I clung to his shoulders. "Oh shit! Give me everything you've got baby."

He thrust into me a few more times. His dick was making a slurping sound as it squished in and out of my tight hole. He was screaming 'fuck' over and over again. He gave one last hard deep thrust. I came again, screaming his name like a litany.

Edward's massive cockhead exploded, spewing a torrent of cum in my core. I gently scratched his scalp. "That's it Edward! Cream my naughty little pussy good! I love you." He collapsed on top of me. I was still trembling from my orgasms. I wrapped my arms around Edward. His breathing was heavy and he was snoring lightly. I liked the fact that I'd put him to sleep.

I rubbed lazy circles on his lower back. He was heavy but it felt good to be encased in his body heat. It wasn't easy, but I managed to move him a little so that only his side covered my body. His big hand was still on my breast. I moved it down to my bump. His cheek was on my shoulder. I reached up to smooth out a strand of his hair. It was as soft as butter. I hoped that our baby inherited his genes.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of a field of flowers. It was pleasant until someone started shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me. He had a huge smile on his face. "Wake up sleeping beauty. We have to get off this fucking boat before someone comes back."

I sat up. My throat was dry and I was hungry again. We went into the small bathroom and washed up. Edward used a rag and warm water to wipe my pussy clean. I had an extra pair of underwear in my purse so I put those on. Edward helped me into my dress and tights. Then, he put his clothes back on, minus the tie. We kissed before going to access the damage.

It wasn't too bad. The couch and a couple of pillows were ruined. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed Edward's nails clawing into the couch and pillows. He pulled out a large clip of money and left it and a note of apology on the small kitchen counter. He tried to make the area look better but it was a lost cause. He sighed in frustration.

I laughed hysterically. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard that I was holding my stomach. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We snuck off the boat. There were several people sitting on the deck of the boat next to us. They all turned to stare. Some of them blushed and looked away. I was guffawing over the fact that they'd probably heard us in the throes of passion. Edward glared daggers at them all, causing everyone to turn away.

He slapped my butt. "I fucking swear Bella, you're going to be the death of me. Even for me, this is fucking embarrassing. Stop laughing and move your ass." People were staring at us because I was still laughing hysterically. Edward had to pick me up. I buried my flushed face in his chest.

We had slept for a little over two hours. Edward walked up to the valet and gave him our ticket. The guy already knew the car. There weren't too many people driving around Seattle in a Rolls Royce Phantom.

When the car was brought around, Edward deposited me in my seat. I had managed to calm down a little. The valet smirked. He probably knew what we'd been doing. Edward tipped him and drove off. I put on some music.

He turned to me. "What the hell was that babydoll?! I thought you had lost your fucking mind. What was so damn funny?"

I sighed. "I don't know. It was just that you looked so cute and flustered when you realized what we'd done to the couch. And…you know, the thrill of making love somewhere forbidden. I really got off on it."

He smiled and patted my knee. "I got off on it too. I'm sorry for passing out on you afterwards. I came so hard that I pretty much just blacked the fuck out."

I placed my hand over his. "Your cock feels so good inside of me. I want you there all the time. I love making you lose control. You're so sexy when come."

He removed his hand and gripped the steering wheel. "We…we should get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry again." He turned away. His full attention was on the road ahead. I was confused as to what I'd done to cause him to withdraw. Maybe he was angry that I'd laughed at him.

We pulled up to a twenty four hours diner. There were lots of cars in the lot. My mouth watered. I had a craving for fried chicken and coleslaw. Edward parked near the back away from everyone else. A few guys ran over to see the car. I watched as he answered the curious question. Then, he helped me out. Some of the men took out their phones and took pictures.

Inside the diner, there were people everywhere. Edward stopped a waitress and gave her a hundred dollar bill. We were immediately seated at a booth. The girl left our menus and took our drink orders. I ordered cherry limeade and Edward ordered a Heineken. Etta James' _"I Just Wanna Make Love to You",_ blared from the jukebox speakers. I blushed.

Edward was still quiet so I reached out and took his hand. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong. I thought back on the things I had said earlier but couldn't find what would have made him upset. I looked into his eyes. "What's wrong Edward? Are you mad at me?"

_**EPOV**_

I was such an ass. Here Bella was, sitting across from me worried that I was mad at her. "I'm not fucking mad at you babydoll. I'm just worried. What…what you said in the car; it's not just all about sex, is it? Is that the only reason you came back to me, because I'm good in the sack?"

She shook her head. Her long shiny curls bounced around her petite shoulders. "No! Christ, how could you even think such a thing? The sex is just the cherry on top. I want to be with you because you're special. You make me feel loved and sexy. You take really good care of me and our baby. I came back because I love you. Edward, I can't live without you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My angel loved me, not just what I could do for her. I kissed the palm of her hand. "_Ti amo_. I love you Bella." Her eyes lit up. I guess she liked it when I spoke Italian. I would have to do that shit more often.

Our waitress came back with our drinks. I watched Bella bite into a cherry as she perused her menu. She was so fucking sexy that I was hard all the goddamn time. It didn't help matters that she seemed to be just as insatiable. I'd had a long conversation with Carlisle about pregnancy during sex. All the experts believed that it was healthy. Cunnilingus was known to be good for pregnant women, which was great because I ate Bella's sweet pussy all the time.

I still couldn't believe that my little tigress had broken into a boat with me. Those fuckers on the other boat probably thought a fucking porno was being made next door. Bella hadn't been any help getting off the damn dock. She'd laughed like an idiot, so I had to carry her to the car. It was good to see her really happy though, even if I was fucking embarrassed.

I poured my beer into my glass. The waitress came back. Bella ordered two fried chicken dinners and apple pie for desert. I ordered a garden burger and a chicken salad. Bella turned her nose up at me. I was trying to eat healthier lately, so that I would have a long life with her and our children. I had been lucky not to do major damage to my fucking liver from all my past excessive drinking.

Bella looked out the window. I followed her gaze. The motherfuckers in the parking lot were still taking pictures of my Rolls. Our food came in less than five minutes. Money not only talked, it screamed. My babydoll devoured her first plate in no time at all. I smiled as she unconsciously rubbed her belly. I was so fucking thankful that she was back with me.

The food was good. Bella ended up eating my chicken salad, which was fine with me because I wasn't very hungry anyway. I liked watching her eat. She shared her apple pie with me, and by shared, I mean she gave me one tiny bite and then horded the rest. I laughed at how protective she was over her food. There was nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for this woman.

I had to come up with a way to propose to her soon. I wanted it to be memorable and I wanted her to say yes. Therapy was helping but ultimately it was up to me to prove that I could be a good husband. There was no way that I was going to let her go.

Bella and I had our usual argument about paying the bill. I won because she had left her purse in the car. She had to use the restroom. I walked her over and waited by the door. Two women came out. They smiled appreciatively at me, but thankfully, kept walking. Bella came out a few minutes later, smiling brightly. She was too fucking beautiful for words. I took her hand and led her out to the car.

I made sure she was comfortable and buckled in before going to my side. I loved the way the Phantom hugged the curves of the road. I glanced over at Bella. She was biting her bottom lip and looking out the window. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned to me. She was blushing. I winked at her.

One of the straps of her dress had fallen off of her milky shoulder. I shifted in my seat. I wanted her again. "Bella, I'm so fucking horny. I want to fuck your sweet pussy again. My dick is so hard that a cat couldn't scratch it. I'd like your permission to pull over and fuck the living daylights out of you."

Her breath hitched. All she could do was nod. I pulled over into a nearby park. It was empty, so I parked under the shade of a tree. My fucking car was bulletproof, I had a gun, and this was a good neighborhood, so we should be safe.

We both stripped off our clothes in record time. Bella crawled over the console to straddle my lap. "You're the naughty one now, Edward." She pulled my hair. I licked and bit her neck. She still had love bites from the last time. If I had my way, she would be sporting one at all times. I hated when other motherfuckers looked at her. At least this way, they would know she was taken. It would have to do until I got a ring on her finger.

I put a finger in her pussy. She was already drenched and ready. I guided her tongue into my mouth. She bucked into me. Our skin was drenched in sweat. I reached down to cup her ass. She pushed back into me. I gently stroked her anus. She stopped kissing me.

"I'm so fucking sorry babydoll. I shouldn't have done that. I was just experimenting." I tried to remove my hand but she kept it there.

"That's okay, Edward. It just shocked me a little. Um…I…I might let you do that someday soon, but we'll have to take it slow."

My eyes popped out of my head. She was willing to let me ass fuck her. Holy fucking hell! I had really hit the motherfucking jackpot by finding Bella.

There was something else I wanted to do to her before that. It was something that I'd been dreaming about for awhile but it might freak her out. I wanted to cum on her ass. Well, all over her tight little body if she would let me.

I had thrown out my porno collection, so I was building a personal one starring Bella. I already had lots of good pictures to use. If she was open to the idea of anal sex, maybe she'd even let me film us making love. The thought made my dick throb.

I moved my fingers back to Bella's pussy. We were licking at each other's mouths like animals. Bella began riding my hand. I flicked her clit. She bit my neck. My little tigress liked the taste of my blood as much as I liked the taste of hers. The pain felt good.

I increased the pressure of my fingers until I felt her clench. She howled into my neck as her orgasm too over. I stroked my hand down her delicate back. Her skin felt like silk. I held her tight as she trembled in my arms.

I tangled my hands in her long mahogany hair. I used to think that I was into busty blondes but now I never even noticed them. Bella was my ideal of beauty. She was natural and petite. I fucking loved that. It was so easy to pick her up. Her breasts were getting were the perfect size for my hands. They were so fucking perky and her little pink nipples drove me crazy. I still fondled her in her sleep sometimes. I was a motherfucking stalker, watching her all the goddamn time. I just couldn't stop myself though.

She removed herself from my shoulder to look at me. There was so much love in her eyes. I kissed her lips softly. "Edward, that was amazing. Now, how about we attend to your needs? I need your big cock to fill me up again."

I set the speakers to play romantic songs. I had a playlist on my Ipod that was perfect. When that was done, I helped Bella climb into the back. I followed her. She pounced on me the moment, I made it back. I gave her a wet kiss before turning away. I couldn't believe that I was about to fuck in the Phantom. Bella was the only woman in the world that I'd ever wanted to do that with.

The back of the car was roomy. Bella knelt on the carpet of the floor. I reclined the back seats all the way back. There were flat screen televisions on the back of each front seat. I put on a bright screensaver. My babydoll was on her fucking hands and knees. I knew what she wanted. Beyonce's _"Speechless"_ came on. Bella moved her hips seductively to the beat. I almost jizzed on the spot.

I knelt behind her. I kissed and bit her ass, making her moan deep in her throat. I licked a trail from her lower back to her neck. She moved her hair aside for me. I sucked on the beautiful column of her neck. She pushed back into me. I inserted a finger in her pussy. "So good, Edward," she moaned.

I removed my finger and lined my dick up to her pussy. Every time I slipped into her, it felt better than the last. She purred like a kitten. Her silky wet heat surrounding my rock hard cock almost made me fucking blow. I thrust into her, loving the feeling of her tight walls.

"Babydoll, I love you so fucking much. Our sex is the best of my life. No one compares. I love you." She wriggled her hips. I thrust again.

I pulled back until only my thick knob was still inside of her. She whimpered. I plunged back into her fiery hotness. She screamed when I pressed her clit. I smiled smugly. Her pussy became impossibly tight again. She was coming again. I slowed my pace to allow her time to calm down.

Bella moaned and screamed as I mercilessly pounded into her dripping pussy. I hissed when she reached back to stroke my balls. I fucked her violently, but was cautious not to hurt her. Her pussy was sucking me in. She was still impossibly tight and incredibly hot.

I squeezed her breast. Her body was bent at an angle. My balls slapped against her ass. I slapped it and she made a keening noise. I continued my relentless thrusting. My babydoll was so fucking loud that I had to put my hand over her mouth. She sucked one of my fingers into her mouth. It felt fucking amazing.

"Just…just a little more babydoll. I'm going to shoot my fucking cum deep inside of you. Then I'm going to lick you clean again. "

My ears were ringing. The only sound I could hear was Bella's moans. She met every one of my powerful plunges. I felt the familiar tightness build in my lower belly. I whispered in her ear, "_Luce mia. Amo solo te. Vita mia. Ti amo._ My light .I love only you. My life. I love you."

She shivered at the words. I plunged into her for the final time. I came so hard that I saw only blackness. Ropes of my thick hot jism coated my babydoll's walls. My orgasm triggered hers. Her screams were so loud that it sounded like she was being murdered. I snarled into the skin of her neck and pulled her hair.

I collapsed on the side of her. She laid her head on my chest and played with my nipples. Her voice was scratchy. "Edward, I love you so much. That was fucking fantastic. My orgasm is still rolling through me." She was trembling in my arms. My chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe.

I kissed her forehead. "I promised to lick you clean and I always keep my fucking promises." I helped her up onto the seat. The combined juices from our lovemaking were running down her thigh. I grabbed a towel and blanket from under the seat. I wiped some of the wetness from Bella. She would create more when my tongue touched her pussy. She stroked my hair lovingly as I cleaned her up.

"Babydoll put your legs over my shoulders and lean back." I was kneeling in front of her seat. She did what I said. Her eyes rolled back into her head. We were both still shaking.

Her strawberry rain scent called to me. There was a more potent smell of honeysuckle mixed with Bella's natural essence. I inhaled before plunging my tongue into her wetness. Her hands guided my mouth. She tasted so fucking delicious; better than any of the food I'd eaten tonight. I couldn't get enough.

I buried my face in her pussy. She moaned in ecstasy. I rubbed my hand over her slightly swollen stomach. I was going to be one happy fucker when she got bigger. I couldn't wait to feel our baby move inside of her. She put her hand over mine. With a circular motion, I licked her beautiful little clit. She pulled my hair.

"Do it again Edward! Faster!"

I continued until she was bucking off of the seat. I thrust my tongue into her lips as far as it would reach. I could hear Bella's nails digging into the leather seat. "Oh, God! Oh, God! I'm going to fucking cum in your sweet mouth Edward."

My tongue curled and rolled in every recess of Bella's hot core. I sucked on her clit. She came, almost breaking my nose with the force of her bucking. I climbed up and got on top of her. Her cum face was beautiful. I wanted to have it on tape.

Eventually, she stopped shivering. I kissed her deeply. She was falling asleep. I was hard again so I plunged back into her. She kept her eyes closed but began to moan. I sprinkled light kisses all over her flushed face. My cock throbbed when she licked her lips.

I put her legs back over my shoulder and went deep. Bella's head thrashed wildly. She dug her nails into my forearms. I kissed her into silence. I hadn't planned to take her again, but licking her pussy made me so hard that I had to. We were going to be fucking dead in the morning.

She wildly slammed her pussy up to meet every plunge of my cock. Her eyes were still closed. I couldn't believe how fucking tight she was. My cock was going to explode into a million pieces. I pressed her clit. Her beautiful brown eyes flew open as her orgasm hit. I came hard, making guttural sounds deep in my throat.

Bella held me to her breast until I could move. We both whispered 'I love you' over and over again. She put her head on my chest and fell asleep. Minutes later, I heard her mumble my favorite words. My body hummed. I pulled the thick blanket over us before joining my angel in slumber.

We were awakened to the sound of something hitting the window. I sat up and made sure Bella was completely covered. Then, I rolled down the window. Two police officers were standing outside of the car. One of them shone a flashlight inside.

I recognized him. He had done some favors for the Volturi. His eyes widened when he recognized me. "Sorry Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your night, sir." He pulled his partner along.

The noise woke Bella up. She rubbed her eyes. "Edward, I have to pee."

I laughed. "Okay, babydoll. There's an all night seven eleven across the street. I'm going to drive over."

We hurriedly put our clothes back on. It was almost three in the morning so there weren't many cars in the lot. I parked and got out to get Bella. She smiled up at me. "You know, I've always wanted to make love in a gas station bathroom."

My little tigress was going to fucking kill me. I didn't mind one bit as long as long as we were together.

* * *

_Was it hot enough? Now you know why Edward had to cover his lap in Chapter 21. I hope you guys liked it. If there is alot of interest, I will do another smuttake. Have a great weekend!_


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere

"_**A/N : **__First off, I gotta thank my BETA/Pimp Queen__** buffygal1987**__, she always makes time for me and my foolishness. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first smuttake. This is for you guys. There are very graphic lemons and adult situations in this chapter. Please don't read if you are sensitive or underage. I'm warning you. This is the night that Edward remembers in Chapter 23. I also wrote a one shot for X-Mas, called __**"All I Want for Christmas is my Stepmom"**_, _it's an E&B story w/a twist. Read and review. It's on my Profile along w/ outfits, chapter songs, etc... I'm sorry LAMTAF is late. I will have the next chapter up before NYE. You all make my days, so please review, even if it's just one word. I squeal each time I open my inbox and see one. If the response is good, I may do more smuttakes for the story. Follow me on Twitter (bellalullabye09) if you love to chat. Happy Holidays_!

**Disclaimer:** Steph Meyers owns Twilight. She covered Edward in sparkles, and I covered him in hot caramel sauce. Who's better now?

* * *

"**We can make love on the bedroom **  
**Floating on top of my waterbed**  
**I'm kissing you **  
**Running my fingers through your hair **  
**In the hallway **  
**Making love away beside the stairs **  
**We can do it anywhere... **  
**I can love you in the shower **  
**Both of our bodies dripping wet **  
**On the patio we can make a night you won't forget **  
**On the kitchen floor **  
**As I softly pull your hair **  
**We can do it anywhere, anywhere...**  
**I love the way your body feels **  
**On top of mine so take your time **  
**We got a night **  
**Girl, you know I like it slow **  
**And I know you like it too, baby **  
**Please don't stop I feel it now **  
**You feel it, too **  
**You're shivering **  
**Ooh, you put me close to you **  
**Just let it flow **  
**There's no other place to go"**

Anywhere-112

_**EPOV**_

I was sitting in my office at HADES having a fucking meeting with some investors that wanted to franchise the club. I was all for that shit, because they were offering me big money as well as a seat on the Board. I nodded and smiled, but my mind was elsewhere.

Today had been one of the shittiest days of my life. I had meetings all damn day--- Mafia and club business. The cunts downstairs were acting all bitchy and cliquey and having full-out catfights. One of my long-term patrons had gotten hit in the fucking jaw when the girls began fighting. That shit wasn't going to fly under my watch.

The worst part was that I had to leave my babydoll early and hadn't been able to go home and see her all day. I missed the fuck out of her. She had been sleeping on my chest when I woke up this morning. It broke my heart to remove her tiny head and slide her off of me. She was out like a fucking light, so I just kissed her stomach and lips before leaving. A piece of me was still in bed with her.

I tried texting and calling Bella all day, but the fucking phone just went to voicemail. I had been so worried that I'd called Benjamin to make sure everything was fine. He told me that she had been sleeping and was now out shopping with Esme. That alleviated my worries for a while, but I fucking missed my babydoll.

Demetri lit a cigar and offered me one. I shook my head. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Before Bella, I smoked like a fucking chimney, but I wouldn't do that shit now, especially around her. I didn't want any secondhand smoke in my baby's or my babydoll's lungs.

Eventually, the fucking meeting ended. I shook hands with the old-ass corporate members and promised to come up with a business plan that worked for everyone. They were all married, but eager to try the fresh pussy downstairs. I called my new head girl, Irina, and let her know that the girls were to treat them good. I would comp any blowjobs or other shit they wanted. All the shit they taught you about business in school was a fucking lie. I had closed more deals with pussy than with my knowledge of Economics.

Demetri was putting his jacket on. He turned to me. "Hey, Cullen, you coming downstairs with us or do you have to give your balls back to Bella already?"

"Fuck you, Dee. You're just mad that you don't have a beautiful girlfriend to go home to every night."

He licked his lips. "Mmm, you may be right, man. Bella sure is a hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind going home to that every night."

I punched him in the fucking eye. "Don't even think about my babydoll, cocksucker! She's mine, motherfucker!"

Dee laughed and stood up. That fucker actually liked to be hit. I assumed it came from his years as an underground fighter.

"Dude, you have no sense of humor anymore. Send the lovely Bella my condolences for putting up with your sorry ass. Tell her I'll see her the next time she's working." I lunged for him, but he sidestepped me and walked away, laughing loudly.

I checked my phone again. This time I had a text from Bella. My ass was like a kid at Christmas seeing her name on my screen. I clicked the box to see what she'd sent me. It was a picture text. I opened it and there was Bella with a fucking red lollipop in her mouth. The message said, "Here's wishing it was you." My babydoll was so fucking naughty.

I almost broke my goddamn ankle in my haste to get out of the fucking club. I drove my normal speed, which was way too fucking fast, according to Bella, so I made it home in less than twenty minutes. I tried to compose myself before I went upstairs, but it was no use. My dick was already throbbing.

When I got to our Penthouse, Benjamin was sitting on the couch next to Bella. She had on yoga pants and a pink hoodie. He was sitting too fucking close for my taste, but my babydoll didn't seem to be bothered by it. I watched as she pointed to something on the screen which caused Benjamin to laugh.

"Babydoll, I'm home. Come here and give your man a kiss."

She bounced into my arms happily. We kissed, until Bella remembered that Benjamin was still there and tried to pull away. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her close. Benny just chuckled and bid us goodnight.

My babydoll led me to the couch and pulled me down next to her. I glanced at the screen and saw that she was watching fucking, "_Lady and the Tramp." _I swear my balls shrank with every song. Bella was so cute though, singing along to all the music. I arranged us so that she was in front of me as we lay down

I spent the whole movie rubbing her tits and stealing kisses. Unfortunately, Bella was more into the movie than she was me. I knew she had to feel my dick pressing into her ass, but she didn't acknowledge it. Maybe she only sent that picture to torture me. I inhaled her scent as I massaged her upper thighs. I thought I heard a whimper, but it was too quiet to be sure.

As soon as the movie ended, Bella excused herself to the bathroom. My cock was painfully hard and I wanted to be inside of her. I still had a few emails to send, so I went to my office to do some work. I tried to rub one out, but my dick was too sore for that shit. I would just have to try to seduce Bella.

My correspondence took longer than I thought. I was just about to go look for my babydoll when she entered my office. She had on an exact replica of the girl's uniform from my old high school, except hers was sexed up. My cock throbbed painfully.

Bella walked over to me. She pushed me back down into the chair and then put a pair of nerdy- ass costume glasses on my face. I just drooled and stared at her tits. They were pushed up and out of a red bra. She had the white collared shirt tied at the waist and the fucking skirt had been cut so short that I could see her ass cheeks. She also had on white knee highs and a pair of patent leather mary-janes. Her fucking hair drove me insane. It was sectioned off into two fucking ponytails that were tied with ribbons.

I watched in awe as she took a chair in front of my desk. Her legs were spread wide, giving me a view of her sweet pussy. I licked my lips in anticipation. She had a small amount of wetness that was clinging to her core. I dug my fingernails in the wood of the desk.

Bella's eyes darkened. "Hello, Principal Cullen. I'm so sorry. I've been a very bad girl again. I mean, just look at me." She pointed to her baby bump.

My brain wasn't working all that well, so I was a little confused. My babydoll winked at me. _Shit!_ She wanted to role play. My already tortured dick got impossibly harder. I shifted around to try and relieve the pressure.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you, unless…"

She gave me her puppy dog look. "Unless what?"

I smirked. "Unless, you show me what you did. Maybe if you can help me understand, I can go easy on you. You're really a good girl, aren't you, Bella?" She nodded her cute little head enthusiastically.

"All right. Would you like tell me how you got in your….condition?"

She licked her lips. "Yes, sir. I…I went out with this boy. He was gorgeous and he had the biggest penis that I'd ever seen. I let him put it in here," she said, pointing at her pussy.

Bella fucking knew what that little innocent voice did to my ass. I was practically humping the goddamn chair. It was going to take all of my strength to play out this particular fantasy. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Well, that is unacceptable, Ms. Swan. Perhaps, you can show me exactly what you and the boy did. I must warn you though, my cock is probably bigger."

My babydoll snickered. "You said 'cock', Principal Cullen."

"Enough!" I bellowed. "Come stand in front of me. If you insist on being a bad girl, I will punish you like one."

Bella's eyes turned jet black. She was extremely aroused. I knew that she knew what I had in mind. I was going to spank her tiny little ass. She loved it when I took control that way, and I aimed to please…

She walked around to my side of the desk. I scooted my chair back to give her more room. Our eyes met for a second. Hers were full of need and lust. I'm sure mine mirrored the same. I had to get control of myself or I was going to be too rough.

I turned my babydoll around to face the front. She was in front of me with her back to my face. "Put your hands on the desk, Ms. Swan. Do not move them until I say you can."

"Okay, Principal Cullen." Goddamn that innocent voice made me fucking leak.

I palmed her ass lovingly. Bella truly had the best ass of any woman I'd ever been with. It was a fucking work of art. The tiny skirt she was wearing barely covered her, making it easy for me to lift up. She was wearing a pair of virginal white panties. That shit drove me crazy. I pulled them down a little and rubbed my cheek against the lower swells. She was on fire already. Sweet nectar was running down her legs.

Bella had leaned forward so that her ass was on display for me. I nibbled into her cheeks, sucking and licking the taut skin. She cried out her pleasure. I got carried away and bit her too hard, leaving teeth marks in her perfect skin. She screamed

"I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. We can stop. Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

She craned her neck so that she could see me. "Edward Cullen, if you stop now I won't give you any pussy for a month. Stay in character!"

My little tigress was a creature to be reckoned with. I smiled and continued my ministrations. Bella thrived on the rough shit. I should have known she was okay. I put more effort into biting her ass. I was glad to see my marks covering every delectable inch when I was done.

I spread her cheeks wide. "Mmm, you're so beautiful, Ms. Swan. I'm going to tame you. You will still be a bad girl, but you'll be _my_ bad girl. Would you like that?" She nodded excitedly. "Good. Now put your pretty little head down on the desk. Do not move unless I say you can." She complied.

I gently kneaded Bella's ass. Just when she got used to the feeling, I slapped her hard. She whimpered. I hit her again, applying more pressure. Her legs began to tremble. I wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady. I began alternating between soft caresses and hard smacks. The little white panties dropped a couple of inches to her knees. She was so wet that I could hear her sloshing. When her ass cheeks were sufficiently red, I stopped.

"Principal Cullen, that hurt! You're…you're mean," she sobbed.

I stood up and took off my fucking clothes. The minute she heard my belt unbuckle, Bella lifted her head. I pushed it back down. I took my time getting out of my shirt and boxers. My dick was hard and throbbing. My little tigress was about to get more than she expected. I stroked myself a little to alleviate some of the pain.

"Bella, stand up and turn around. It's time for the next round of chastisement. You let that filthy boy do this…" I pointed to her swollen belly, "to you. You have to learn that your actions have serious consequences."

She faced me. Her eyes were slightly puffy with a sprinkling of tears. Her cheeks were flushed red. Maybe I'd hurt her with the spanking. I felt fucking disgusted with myself. Bella would let my ass do anything if it made me happy. I was just about to call the whole thing off when she winked at me. My babydoll was a fucking good actress.

"I'm sorry, Principal. The…the boy said he would pull out, but he didn't. Please don't be too rough with me." The words were said with her eyes never leaving my cock. She licked her lips hungrily.

"It's too late to beg now, Ms. Swan. Strip off all your clothes. When you're done, sit down in my lap."

My babydoll began to take off those little white panties. She took her sweet fucking time, considering they were already around her knees. She went to throw them on the couch, but I stopped her.

I took the panties and licked the crotch. The taste drove me mad. "These are mine now. In fact, all your panties are mine now.

Bella whimpered. "Yes, Principal Cullen, sir."

She bent over and took off her white thigh highs and the shoes. I stroked myself as I watched her disrobe. When she noticed what I was doing, a fresh wave of moisture ran down her legs. I wanted to lick it up. The skirt came off next, followed by the shirt. I asked that she keep on the red lacy push up bra. She stood before me, completely naked except for that.

Her eyes instinctively went to my cock. She raised a hand to finger her clit. I swatted it away. "Who fucking owns your pussy, Bella?" She looked away. I grabbed her roughly. "I said, who fucking owns your pussy? Answer correctly or your punishment will be worse."

"You do, Principal Cullen," she whispered.

I smiled. "You better never forget that, Ms. Swan. If I find out that you had any other man inside your pussy, I will be _very_ angry."

She panted. "Only you, sir."

My babydoll walked over and sat in my lap. Her back was to my chest. She smelled amazing, her natural scent mixed with the arousal. I moved one of her ponytails so that I could lick her neck. She bucked into me. I left my mark everywhere, re-claiming her as mine. She turned so that we could kiss on the lips. I fucking devoured her mouth. She tasted faintly of chocolate.

"You taste very good, Bella. Like a sweet innocent girl."

She tried to straddle me, but I held her in place. I reached around to push her breasts out of the bra. When her nipples were bare, I bit down on them. Bella thrashed her head and screamed out loud. I palmed both of her breasts as we continued to kiss. Bella's juices were coating my legs and the leather chair. It wouldn't take long for her to come.

I stroked her belly, making sure to stay out of reach of where she needed me most. She whimpered into my mouth. The feel of her baby bump spurred me on. Bella, pregnant with my child, was a natural aphrodisiac. My hand eventually wandered to her pussy. I used my thumb to rub her clit as I stuck two fingers inside. They went in easily, because she was so fucking drenched.

My dick was right at the small of her back. I rubbed myself against the silken skin there. We both shivered from the sensation. I had one hand buried in my babydoll's pussy and the other squeezing her tits. She was riding my hand hard. I was almost afraid that she would break my wrist. It was worth it to see her come, though.

"Principal…I'm….gonna…come! Fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming! Stop!"

I didn't listen, continuing my assault until she went limp. We were both stuck together by sweat. I kissed her delicate collarbones. She didn't even stir, because she was still trying to catch her break. I removed my hand and brought it to my mouth. I licked up every drop of her cum, savoring the taste. My eyes rolled back into my head once the flavor registered with my brain.

I grabbed Bella's hips roughly and shoved my cock deep inside of her. The muscles in her back constricted. I licked down her spine. I spread my her legs wide and arranged them on each side of my knees. Thankfully, my desk chair was oversized and could accommodate the position.

I gave Bella time to get used to my cock before I thrust. She cried out in sheer bliss. I wrapped both arms around her stomach to help move her up and down my cock. Before long, I was balls deep in her pussy. I buried my face in her upper back to stifle the inhuman grunts that were coming out of my throat.

I pressed her clit as I fucked her hard. She moved up and down my dick, changing the angle each time. I was hitting her spot good. She had stopped screaming and was now just whimpering quietly.

"Do you like this, Ms. Swan?" She nodded, ponytails bobbing. "Good, because we're going to be doing this a lot. If you're with me, then you aren't off being a naughty girl with someone else. You're my perfect little angel," I ground out.

I held Bella open to me as I thrust deep inside of her. She reached back to cup my balls. I banged my head against the back of the chair. I was too fucking close. I sped up my movements and continued to play with her sensitive nub. Her thighs tightened, signaling that she was close to orgasm.

There was more lubricant coming out of Bella's pussy than I had ever seen. My thighs were coated with it. The feel of my cock sliding against my babydoll's slick folds sent me over the edge. I pinched her nipple hard and bit into her back. She got impossibly tight. I closed my eyes and screamed. My balls tightened painfully before I shot a huge load of cum inside Bella's pussy. My release triggered hers. She pushed my hand hard against her clit as we shuddered. Every orgasm shared with my babydoll was pure-fucking-magic.

I couldn't move. Bella laid back on my chest. My cock was still inside of her, but it was flaccid now. I would spend every fucking second of every fucking day inside of her if I could, so I was in no hurry to disconnect us. She still had on that lacy bra. I unhooked it and threw it to the side. The panties were at my feet. I would put them in my desk for later.

Our breathing was ragged and short. Neither one of us seemed to be able to form words. I lightly pulled on her ponytails as we tried to get ourselves under control. That orgasm had taken all the fucking energy out of me. I would need a fucking pacemaker if Bella kept fucking my ass like that.

She gently removed my cock. I hissed when the cold air hit it. Bella maneuvered so that she was on her side. She brought her knees up and snuggled into my chest. I kissed her forehead. With her pigtails, she looked about sixteen, and I was the fucking older horny man. I smiled, remembering our role-play. My babydoll came up with the hottest shit.

"Edward, that was wonderful. I missed you all day. I was so horny. I touched myself a little but it wasn't the same. Thanks for playing along. Alice gave me her old uniform. Thankfully, she didn't question why I wanted it."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Babydoll, never thank me for that. I fucking needed that more than you'll ever know. The next time you get horny, come to my office and teleconference me. We can see each other on the big screen. I can always make time for you."

She wriggled out of my arms and stood up. I watched as she stretched like a cat. Her breasts were red from the stubble on my jaw. I leaned forward and kissed her baby bump. She tangled her hands in my hair and scratched the scalp gently. A purring sound came from my mouth. I looked up embarrassed. Bella smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

I still couldn't move. I sat trying to compose myself before I followed her. I went to one of the extra bedrooms and grabbed a large feather comforter. Bella had taken to eating naked in the kitchen after sex. The first time I'd woken up and found her nude sitting at the kitchen table, I'd fucked her on top of it. I was always worried that she'd get a chill though, so that's why I took the blanket.

Her eyes lit up the minute I entered the kitchen. I stood behind her and draped the comforter so that it covered both of us. My cock was hardening again. Bella turned and put a forkful of steaming hot lasagna in my mouth. I sighed in contentment. We ate standing up next to each other, wrapped together. When we finished, Bella left our cocoon to grab something out of the refrigerator. I got painfully hard again watching her ass jiggle as she walked. She put a dish in the microwave and turned around. I drooled at the sight of her glistening folds.

Bella waved her hands in front of my face to get my attention. I groaned and looked up. Her face was smug as she eyed me. She pinched one of her nipples and moaned, staring me straight in the eye. I threw the comforter on the floor and stalked towards her.

She shook her head. "Not yet, big boy. You had control the last time. Now it's my turn. Spread the blanket on the floor and lay down."

I did it in a heartbeat. We'd had kitchen sex before, in lots of different places, but never on the floor. I spread the blanket in front of the island and laid down. My babydoll could do whatever she wanted to me.

Bella walked over to me, swaying her hips seductively. I was panting by that point. She had a barbecue brush and a small glass bowl in her hands. She placed her feet on each side of my hips and then squatted down. Her chocolate eyes were full of light. I smiled.

"Babydoll what are you…" She put her fingers over my lips.

"Edward put your hand above you head. Keep them there until I tell you to move. "

She stood up and went over to our kitchen speaker system. She clicked the Itouch until the song she wanted came on. It was one of my favorites,_"Anywhere"_ by 112.

My babydoll sexily danced over to me. Her fucking hips hypnotized my ass. I was about to come simply from looking at her. I was so fucking ready to play master and servant. It really turned me on when Bella took control.

She straddled my hips. My cock was lying against my stomach. Bella looked me dead in the eyes as she stroked it. She spit on her hand and fisted me hard. My nails dug into the blanket. I vaguely heard the fabric tear

"Ooohh, Edward. You're so big. I can't get my whole hand around you. I love, love, love your monster cock."

I snarled in frustration. "Fuck, Bella! Do something with it. I'm about to fucking explode!"

She winked. "Don't be so impatient."

Just when I thought she didn't care if I died or not, she took my rock hard erection in her mouth. She licked and sucked before pulling away. I growled from the loss of contact. Bella took out the little bowl and dipped the brush in it.

"It's caramel. I'm going to coat you in it and lick you clean. This will undoubtedly be my best desert yet."

She let the hot caramel drizzle onto my nipples. It was fucking hot. The pain felt so fucking good. Bella smiled at me before ducking her head and licked up the sauce. My nipples were one of my main erogenous zones. She was rough with me, as I had been with her. She bit down and pulled on one. I arched my back, begging for release.

My babydoll just shook her head and drizzled more caramel down my body. I felt her lick the vee of my hips and my abdomen. I groaned in pain. She didn't miss a fucking spot. She licked all over my thighs and legs. When she took my big toe in her mouth and sucked on it, I almost blacked out.

"Holyfuckingshit, babydoll! You….You're going to fucking kill me."

She sucked and licked her way back up my body. When we were face to face, she dipped her finger in the sauce and put it inside my mouth. I sucked on it hard. She shivered. I wanted to move so badly, but it was her time. She was my Master.

Bella put her whole hand in the caramel and used it to coat her breasts. She leaned into my mouth. I ate that shit off of her like it was my last meal. Her tits were going to be covered in marks too but neither one of us cared. She was riding my torso, panting like she'd run a race.

"Shit, Edward! I'm going to ride you so good, baby. Keep your hands above your head."

She reached down and put my cock inside of her. Her pussy was so fucking tight. She did something that made her impossibly tight. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from coming. She did that same thing again

"Bella, what the fuck?! What are you doing? It's taking all of my strength not to fucking jizz."

She put her hands on my chest and did it again, giggling the whole time. "I'm just practicing my Kegel exercises. Dr. Cullen said I should do them to prepare for labor."

I turned my head away. Her breasts were still glistening from my earlier ministrations. If I opened my eyes, I was going to come. My face scrunched up. This was too fucking hard. My tigress was out on the prowl.

She continued to gyrate her hips, taking me deeper with every stoke. Then she would do those a few of those fucking Kegels. My hands ripped apart the comforter. I felt the feathers in my hands. Bella laughed and leaned down to kiss me. I tongue fucked her mouth as I thrust inside of her. She buried her head in my neck, nipping and suckling the skin. _I was going to be marked up too. _The thought excited me to no end.

I had been with hundreds of women, but none of them made me feel like my babydoll. We didn't only physically fuck, we claimed each other's souls. Most of the other bitches I'd fucked saw me as a prize. They wanted something from me, a reward. Bella just wanted me. I could feel it in the way she moved on me. She looked at me like I was a fucking god to be worshipped. That shit was fucking sexy as hell.

My babydoll arched her back, moving over me like a fucking waterfall. I was so deep in her that I didn't know where I ended and she began. I screamed, "Amo solo te! I love only you," over and over again. She responded by riding me harder. The music had stopped. The only sounds were of our animalistic sex. My balls were slapping against Bella's tight ass. I was so close.

"You…you can move your hand now," Bella panted.

I grabbed her ass and speared her to me. She thrust her hips to meet mine. We were fucking like rabbits. I pulled her ponytails as she rode me hard. I reached down and smacked her ass to goad her on. She bit my chest, leaving more evidence of our intensity for one another.

I snarled into her neck and bucked my hips like a fucking maniac. Bella sat up, assuming control again. She looked me deep in the eyes. It was a surreal moment. She lifted her ponytails so I could see her neck. It had fucking red and purplish splotches everywhere. I would have felt bad if I didn't know she liked it so much.

She pointed to the hickeys. "This…this shows that I'm yours. You're all I'll ever want." She pointed to the marks on me. "Those show that you are mine too. You don't mind giving me control and for that alone, you have my heart. I love you, Edward."

We entwined our hands. She moved her hips slowly on my rock hard length. I was so fucking close. When she Kegeled, I erupted. My babydoll came a few minutes later, screaming to the high heavens.

We laid on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. It was perfect. There were feathers covering my hair and the floor. Bella reached up and took some out. She laughed at me as I watched her broodingly.

I swatted her on the ass. "Well that's what happens when your lovely girlfriend takes control and fucks you within an inch of your life."

She rubbed her cheek against my chest. "Mmm, I love you, Edward. I wonder what it would have been like if we went to high school together? You probably wouldn't have even noticed me.

I gently stroked my fingers up and down her spine. "I would have done more than fucking noticed you. I would have knocked you up freshman year, probably on the first day. Then, we would have had to move to Alabama to get married."

She giggled. "You're such a liar, Edward. I've seen the type of women you used to go for. I wasn't in their league then and I'm not now."

I growled. "You're right. You're in your own league, and it puts those bitches to shame. No other woman has ever made me feel the way you do, Bella. I love you and only you. Don't ever put yourself down. Babydoll, you are the most tempting, sexy, and beautiful woman in this world. You're also my fucking soul-mate. I would have reacted to you then the same as now."

She smiled against my chest. "Alabama, you say? Would we have named our son Billy Bob or Bubba? What if it was a girl, Sue Anne?"

I tickled her until we were both panting for air. Bella was getting horny again. I could smell the fresh arousal. Of course my dick was hard. I stood and helped her up. She looked up at me lovingly. I lifted her into my arms. She kissed me and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands lightly tugged the hair at the nape of my neck.

I jostled her. "Babydoll, I love the fuck out of you. Now, let's go take a bath. I get to be the Master this time. I can hold my breath for a really long time."

She laughed loudly as we went to our bathroom. In a few days, I was going to ask Bella to me by wife. I prayed to any deity listening that she would accept my sorry ass. I didn't know what the future held for us, but I knew that it involved lots of love and hot sex.

_

* * *

I hope my smut warmed up your cold winter night. Edward and Bella have a very, emphasis on the very, active sex life. Click the green button and Mobward will let you lick caramel off any part of his body that you choose. Don't click and the brass knuckles may come out. Mouse over the Green link please._


	3. Chapter 3: Knocked Up

**_A/N: _**_This is my latest smuttake based on a conversation that Edward and Bella had in Chapter 2 about him knocking her up the first day if they met in high school. It is set in the late 90's in an alternate universe where Mobward and__ Bella are only one year apart in age. It is mainly fluff and smut. I wrote it as something fun for you to enjoy. I plan on updating LAMTAF later this week for those of you that are still interested in reading it. Thanks for all the reviews for the chapter. I have to say a big thank you to my PIMP/BETA **buffygal1987**, who basically owns me because she's so amazing. Please come follow me on Twitter if you want teasers or like to banter. This chapter is set in Chicago. Mobward is 17 and Bella is 16. All the other characters are different because it's an alternate reality. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

* * *

**People call us renegades  
'cause we like living crazy  
We like taking on the town  
Some people getting lazy  
I don't care what nobody says, no  
I'm going to be her lover  
Always mad and usually drunk  
But I love her like no other  
And the doctor seems to say he don't know  
Where we're gonna go?  
I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know  
Where we're gonna go?  
Where we're gonna go?"**

Knocked Up—Kings of Leon

_**BPOV**_

I was so upset when my brother, Jasper, announced that we were moving all the way to Chicago. It wasn't that I had anything specific against the city, it was just much bigger than what I was used to.

My brother was only nineteen, but he had been given full custody of me after my parents died last year in a car accident. It was hard for the both of us, but he worked hard to make sure that I was well taken care of, despite the fact that I didn't have parents anymore.

We were originally from Forks, Washington, whose entire population was probably the equivalent of one street in Chicago. I tried not to complain too much, though, because my brother had been offered a scholarship to the University. He'd also found a night job so that he could go to school during the day. I appreciated all the sacrifices he was making for me, so I pretended to be happy.

Today was my first day at St. Mary's Preparatory. It was this high-end private Catholic high school that Jasper had somehow managed to come up with the tuition for. He said he got the funds from selling the house in Forks.

I got out of bed and took a shower. My strawberry shampoo and body wash went a long way in helping to calm my nerves. After I finished, I took time to blowdry and curl my hair. It hung to the small of my back and was what I considered my best feature.

All in all, I was pretty plain. My body had just begun to form curves last year. I hated the attention that men paid to me now. I had only just turned sixteen, and although I had been through puberty, I still felt like a child.

I went to the closet and pulled out the customary uniform. It consisted of a white, blue, and gray plaid skirt, a white button down shirt, and a navy jacket and tie. I added white knee highs and black mary janes to complete the Prep schoolgirl look. Since it was my first day, I decided to wear my mother's old diamond earrings and my Swan necklace too. I used a thin black headband to hold my dark brown hair back from my face.

After I finished getting ready, I went downstairs to make Jasper and me breakfast. He had just gotten off of work, but insisted on driving me to school on my first day. I cooked omelets and toast.

He bantered with me as we ate. I didn't have much of an appetite because I was nervous about meeting the students. From what I had read on the Internet, the school was exclusive and full of rich kids. I knew that none of them would like me, so I just planned to stay in the background and get a good education. I planned on going to a good college and studying Literature in the future.

After breakfast, I packed my bookbag for the day. I made sure that I had plenty of pens and my lunch. I didn't like cafeteria food. Before leaving, I took one last glance in the mirror to make sure that I looked fine.

Jasper tried to calm me down during the drive. It didn't work at all. We pulled up to the school's iron gates thirty minutes before it was time for the bell to ring. I had to go to the office and get my schedule, so that was why we arrived so early. Jasper wanted to go in with me, but I assured him that I would be fine.

The school was housed in a tall Gothic-looking building. It looked exactly like I'd pictured it, menacing. I took a deep breath. It was going to be a long school year.

There were a few students in the parking lot as we pulled in. They were wearing designer jewelry and accessories with their uniforms. Several of the girls had bags with brand names emblazoned on them. I only had my blue Jansport backpack and an inexpensive leather purse. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that the ones in the lot were very expensive.

My brother insisted on giving me some money for lunch, even though I'd packed my own. I took it, planning to use it to buy books. He also handed me a cell phone, which he'd purchased the day before. I'd never had one before. I promised him that I would only use it for emergencies. He kissed me on the cheek and told me that I could use it for anything.

Several students openly stared at me as I got out of the car. Jaz gave me one last smile and then pulled away. I saw a few girls point and whisper when I passed by. Some of the boys snickered. I kept my head low and didn't acknowledge anyone.

Thankfully, the office was close to the parking lot. The assistant principal at the front was very happy to meet me. She kept going on about how the school needed 'kids of all demographics' aka 'middle class kids', but I didn't take offense. She gave me a map of the school as well as my schedule. I was pleased that St. Mary's had a lot to offer in terms of academics.

After the lecture, she sent me off to Homeroom. I had to go back through the parking lot to get to the main building. Almost every student had arrived. All eyes were on me. I tried to stay calm, but my steps faltered a little.

All of a sudden, I heard Eminem blasting from car speakers. A fancy silver car pulled into the lot. There were a few other cars behind it. Everyone turned away from me to look at the newcomers. I was just happy that their attention had been diverted from me.

A guy standing near me nudged his friend. "Great, Masen and his Blonde-tourage are here. The school day can officially begin," he said, rolling his eyes.

I didn't know who this Masen person was, but he knew how to make an entrance. Several girls took off their jackets, hiked up their skirts, and pushed out their chests before the doors even opened. I was shocked.

The doors opened and three blonde girls got out. They didn't look like any high school student's we had in Forks. Their breasts were large, practically hanging out of the white button down. They were also very tanned and had on lots of gaudy jewelry. They didn't wear the jacket or the tie. In fact, I was the only girl wearing the full uniform.

It didn't take a genius to ascertain that these were the popular kids. The blonde girls could have been Playboy models. I was just about to turn away and head into the building when I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. I turned around.

I wished I hadn't. In front of me stood the most beautiful man/boy I had ever seen in my life. He stepped out of the car like a movie star. The first thing I noticed about him was his unusual colored hair. It reminded me of a new penny. He had on the uniform, but his shirt sleeves were rolled up and there was no tie or jacket. Dark designer sunglasses covered his eyes.

One of the busty blonde girls went to his side of the car and leaned in for a kiss. He squeezed her bottom as they sucked face. I looked away, blushing scarlet. A bunch of guys and girls hopped out of the other cars. They were all just as beautiful and clearly rich.

Everyone gaped as the new arrivals descended upon the school. I couldn't move. My eyes never left Masen. I wanted to know his first name, the color of his eyes, and what his voice sounded like.

Eventually, they made it to the front doors. I was standing off to the side with several other students. Some people took out their phones and snapped pictures of Masen and his friends. I felt like I was at a movie premier, waiting for the stars to sign autographs.

My heart pounded out of my chest as Masen got closer. He winked and waved to a couple of people he knew. I lowered my head when he got near. To my utter surprise and embarrassment, he stopped right in front of me. I was too afraid to look up.

"Well, well, well, I see we have a new fucking student. What's your name?"

His voice was smooth as velvet. It did strange things to my stomach. I glanced up. The minute our eyes met, I knew that it was a mistake. If I thought he was gorgeous from far away, he was a masterpiece up close. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. His build was muscular, but not overly so, and his golden skin was flawless. For some reason, he looked angry. I briefly wondered what about myself was bothering him.

"I asked your fucking name!" He looked me up and down. "Are you fucking deaf as well as fashionably-challenged." Several people laughed. I wanted to die. He didn't even know me.

"My….my…my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella," I whispered.

He smirked. "Bella means beautiful, which you aren't, so I can't call you that." He glanced at my skirt. "You really put the fucking Mary in St. Mary's. You're fucking pale as shit. I think I'll call you Snow White."

That earned a new round of laughter. One of his blonde girlfriends made a rude comment about my small breasts. I lowered my head and walked away before they could see the tears falling down my face. Luckily, I made it to the bathroom before the sobbing started. It was the most elaborate restroom I had ever been in, but I was too sad to appreciate it.

One day, and I was already on the popular kid's hit list. My chest hurt when I remembered the way Masen had made fun of me. He may have been beautiful to look at, but he was ugly on the inside. I heard some girls talking about me at the sinks. I stayed quiet until they left. Then, I washed my face and went to class.

Unfortunately, the teacher insisted on introducing me. A couple of people snickered and whispered 'Snow White' as I passed. I tried to ignore them but it still hurt. I took out one of my favorite books and began to read. Most of the other sophomores turned to gossip and talk to each other.

Homeroom was over quickly and it was time to go to my first class, which was advanced Algebra. Math was not my strong suit so I took lots of notes. People continued to make fun of me throughout the day. I thought about calling Jasper, but I didn't want to worry him with my problems. He had enough on his plate.

My next class was English Literature. I'd been selected to take the junior level course because my grades were so high at my old school. The subject came easy to me, because I truly loved reading and writing.

The teacher handed me a new textbook and directed me to a seat in the back. I would have preferred to sit in the front, but she had chosen to do assigned seating. I was reading my book again, when that unfamiliar sensation began again. I looked up just in time to see Masen entering the classroom. He walked like he owned the place. It was just my bad luck that he was in the same class.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, he took the desk beside me. "Hey, Snow White. Are you having fun on your first day?" I ignored him. He snapped his fingers in my face. "I asked you a fucking question, and I expect an answer. You better ask some of these other motherfuckers about how things work at this school. I own this shit."

I balled my fists up and set my book aside. "You are cruel, and rude, and a bully! No, I'm not having fun on my first day, thanks to you. Now, would you please just leave me alone? I have done nothing to make you hate me. You may 'own' this school, but you don't own me."

He looked taken aback by my speech, but kept his cocky attitude. "I may not own you yet, but I will. I've fucked every pussy in this school that's worth having. Play your cards right, and you might get some dick from me. I enjoy a good pity fuck every now and then."

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached around the desk and slapped him hard across the cheek. Every eye in the room turned to us. The teacher dropped her roll book. For several minutes, it was completely quiet.

"What…what is going on, Edward?" The teacher asked timidly.

_So, his name is Edward. I think Lucifer would be more fitting, _I thought.

He glared angrily at me, nostrils flaring. "Nothing, Mrs. Brandon. Isabella and I were just getting to know each other. You can continue."

Mrs. Brandon nodded and began the lecture. Thankfully, no one had witnessed me hitting Edward, so they all refocused their attention on the projector. I took notes, never once looking up. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I had no doubt that he was going to make me pay for hitting him, but I didn't care. His words had been crude and unnecessary.

The minute the bell rang, I sprinted out of class. I almost tripped in my haste to get away from Edward Masen. As I trudge to my locker, I noticed that people were still pointing and laughing at me. It was only eleven in the morning, which meant I still had lots of time left in Hell. _Great_, I thought.

_**EPOV**_

I sat in class fuming as the little bitch ran out of the room. I couldn't believe that she'd had the nerve to hit me, Edward Masen. I fucking ran this whole fucking school and that little bitch wasn't showing me the respect I deserved. She would pay for her disobedience.

My day had been shit from the beginning and was only getting worst. Last night, I stayed out fucking some college bitch in her dorm room. She wanted me to say over so I did. Even though I was only seventeen, I got more pussy than most grown men. My father said it was the Masen-charm. If by charm he meant a big fucking cock, then he was right.

Unfortunately, my mom, Esme, insisted on treating me like a fucking baby. My father wouldn't let her set a curfew for me, but that didn't stop her from bitching every time I didn't come home. She had thrown a fucking fit when I arrived this morning to change for school.

As usual, this led to her and my dad having a big fucking argument. My father was my fucking best friend and treated me like an equal. I had been drinking, smoking, and fucking bitches since I was thirteen because of him.

My little sister, Alice, took their arguments the hardest. I took her to the piano room and played a few of her favorite pieces to calm her down. Then, I changed so that I could drive her to school.

We ignored our parents as we got ready for the day. I made sure Ali had everything she needed before helping her into the car. She smiled and told me that I was the best brother ever. Her smile actually made me feel a little better.

After I dropped Alice off, I went to pick up my bitches. There were three main ones, all blondes and fucking hot by any standards. Irina, Tanya, and Kate were the cream of the crop at St. Mary's. They were all best friends and okay with fucking me. We'd even had a foursome for my last birthday.

I drove a silver Corvette that was a gift from my Godfather. My father was in the fucking Mafia, so we were loaded. I got expensive shit all the time. I even had a fucking private apartment that my father paid for. It was supposed to be a place for me to take bitches, but I had never had sex there. I used it primarily to rest.

The bitches hopped in the car like they did every day, cackling about some stupid shit. I tuned them out and turned on my stereo. Irina was in the front. She put her hand down my pants and gave me a hand-job as I drove. The bitches in the back argued about who would suck me off later. I just smiled.

All eyes were on us as we drove up to the school. My boys from the football team were flanking me. I was the fucking quarterback, so they all had my back. Not that anyone in Chicago would have dared mess with my ass.

I stepped out of the car with confidence, like always, but something was different. A sharp tingle ran down my spine. I turned around to see who or what was making me feel that sensation. It was then that I saw her.

She was so fucking different from the other bitches. She actually had on the full school uniform and it wasn't sexed up. Her skin was milk white and flawless. She had long curly mahogany hair and big brown eyes. From what I could see, she had small tits and a very nice ass. It was too bad that she had covered it up so much. I had the oddest urge to touch her reddened cheeks.

The fact that the little prudish bitch made my dick hard as fuck made me angry. I walked straight up to her and asked her name. She was even prettier up close. Her dark pink pouty lips looked like they were made for kissing. I fucking hated myself for thinking gentle thoughts about her. She was just another fucking cunt, nothing more.

I was openly rude to her in front of everyone after she told me her name. She fucking ran away like a coward, and I went to my homeroom. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew that I had hurt her feelings. I was…ashamed, which was not a feeling I was used to.

The day went by in a fucking blur. I skipped a class to smoke a joint in my car… My Godfathers gave so much fucking money to the school that I could snort a line on the fucking Principals desk and the asshole would just nod and cut the coke for me.

After I was thoroughly fucked up on weed and liquor, I decided to go back to class. Some bitch with too much makeup and teased hair offered me a blowjob. I fucking declined. She walked away scowling.

My next class was English Literature. I had a fucking photographic memory so school shit came easy. I was feeling super fucking buzzed as I entered the classroom. However, my high was ruined when I saw Snow White sitting in the desk next to mine. Now, here I was with the biggest fucking boner known to man, waiting until I could get some relief.

Eventually, I stood up and went to my next class. I drank Gatorade laced with Vodka as the old ass teacher droned on. Everyone tried to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood for company. I was still thinking about the little bitch.

Halfway through class, I had to pee. I didn't even bother asking before I exited the classroom. I used the bathroom and washed up. I was a clean motherfucker. My father always said that bitches liked good hygiene, so I stayed fresh.

I was in the hallway when I heard a door slam and someone sobbing. I turned around to see Snow White exiting a classroom. She had white shit all over her hair and uniform. It got everywhere as she walked. Her face was caked in it and tears. The sight of her so broken and dirty made me fucking angry. She sat right down on the floor and buried her face in her hands.

She hadn't seen me yet, so I ran to my locker and got some wet wipes and a hand towel. Whoever had done that shit to her was to be the fucking walking dead. Just because we weren't on the best terms, didn't mean that the other fuckers could hurt her.

I knelt down and used the wet wipes to clean her face. She raised her head and frowned. "What are you doing, Edward? Stay away from me! This,... she pointed to her clothes, "is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" I asked angrily.

She sobbed. "You…you… called me Snow White and then everyone did. Some guy in my class thought it would be funny to pour a whole thing of talcum powder on my head. Everyone laughed. I was so humiliated. Thanks, Edward, for making this the worst day of my life. You won. Go find someone else to torture."

I felt like a monster. She didn't deserve that. I continued to clean her face until it was free from powder. She was still a mess, though. "Bella, why don't I drive you home so that you can shower and change? It's lunch period, so you won't miss anything."

She pushed me away. "I can't go home. My brother is still there. If he sees me like this, he'll get mad. He has to go to work tonight. I don't want him worrying about me. Just leave me alone. I'll figure something out."

I cupped her cheek. It was so fucking soft. "I'm so fucking sorry, babydoll. It's my fault that this shit happened to you. Let me help."

She backed away from me. "Did you just call me babydoll?! And since when am I Bella? Look, Edward, I don't have time for your mood swings. You've made it clear that you hate my guts. I don't know what you're playing at, but leave me…"

I silenced her with a kiss. She was so shocked that she could only cling to my shoulders. I could tell that she hadn't been kissed much or at all. I nibbled on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. My fucking dick throbbed as an electrical sensation shot through my body. She tasted like the finest fucking food in the world. I changed the angle of the kiss, probing deeper into her mouth. She moaned and pressed her body to me.

When she sucked on my tongue, I took a deep breath and pulled away. "Holy shit, Bella. That was fucking amazing. We…we need to go before the other students get out. I have my own private apartment not too far from here. I can take you there to shower and change. Come on," I said, holding out my hand.

She touched her swollen lips and looked up at me with big doe eyes. "Why did you kiss me, Edward?

I shrugged and looked away. "It's not a fucking big deal. You looked like you needed comfort, so I gave you some."

She batted my hand away and stood up. "I don't need your charity! Keep your hands and lips to yourself. I'm going to the locker room to take a shower. Have fun at lunch with your bimbos."

Bella turned away. She went to her locker and got her extra uniform. I surprised us both by picking her up in my arms. "You're so fucking stubborn. We are going to my apartment. I'll bring you back by next period."

She struggled to get free. "Put me down, Edward. I don't care who you are, you can't just kidnap me from school."

I jostled her a little, to make sure that I had a secure grip. "Watch me. Stop fighting and let me take you."

She went limp in my arms, glaring daggers at me. I slung her over my shoulder so that I could pick up her bookbag and uniform. She kicked and beat on my back until I smacked her ass. It felt fucking fantastic. I could feel my dick throb, thinking of seeing her completely naked.

I kissed her on the forehead as I set her in the passenger seat. I didn't know what had gotten into me, carrying a bitch to the car. That was shit that I normally didn't even think about.

I made sure that Bella's seat belt was on before I pulled away. We had an hour until the next class began. I turned up my CD player and sang along to the blaring hip hop. Bella spared a brief glance and then continued staring out the window.

It only took ten minutes to get to my apartment. It was on the second floor of a tasteful brownstone. I helped Bella out of the car and directed her to the door. She looked nervous as hell, like I was going to jump her or something. When I opened the door, she gasped.

"Edward, how old are you?! I've never been in a grown-ups apartment that looked like this. You must really be rich."

I smirked. "I'm seventeen. Yeah, my family's fucking loaded. This was gift from my dad for my sixteenth birthday."

She walked around the opulently furnished rooms, occasionally stopping to touch or study something. I fucking hated that my eyes followed her everywhere. _If she isn't my type, then why am I already so infatuated with her?_

Bella turned to look at me. "You're lucky, Edward. I have to share a bathroom with my brother. I would kill for something like this."

My heart thundered each time she said my fucking name. It had never sounded so good on anyone's lips. I adjusted my erection and tried to gain some control. I'd be damned if the little bitch would make me a wimp.

Bella picked up a picture of my family. She had lots of fucking questions. I answered all of them, telling her about my mom and Alice. She expressed interest in meeting them, which none of my other bitches had ever done.

I led her to the Master bathroom and made sure she was okay. Then, I went into my kitchen and heated up some leftover lasagna. I was fucking worthless in the kitchen, but I knew how to use the goddamned microwave. I stabbed at the food, chewing like a fucking animal. My dick was leaking pre-cum. All I could think about was the little bitch in the shower.

My father always told me that you had to take what you wanted in life. I wanted Bella, so I decided to follow my instincts. Once I fucked her, she would cease to be important to me. I didn't like the feelings she evoked in me. I was determined to get make her like all the other bitches in my life, unimportant.

I stripped out of my uniform and walked into the bathroom. It was steamed up and smelled like fucking strawberries, which I assumed was Bella's body wash. I licked my lips in anticipation. She had my shower radio turned up, so she didn't hear me come into the room.

My body was a fucking work of art. I worked out a lot because I played both football and baseball. The bitches came to the games in droves just to see me take off my jersey. I had even fucked our biggest opponents head cheerleader last year. I taped the shit and sent it to their quarterback, who was her boyfriend. That video fucked up his whole game, so my team easily won the Division championship.

I was a silent as a fucking ghost as I opened the glass doors and stepped into the shower. Seeing my babydoll soaped up and naked almost made me jizz on the spot. _Christ, my babydoll?! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Bella," I said gruffly, causing her to turn around.

She gasped and covered her tits with a washcloth. I removed it and threw it on the shower seat. Her breasts were small and beautifully developed, topped with pretty dark pink nipples. Bella's tits were as white and silky as the rest of her skin and sat high on her chest. I wanted to feast on them. My cock was pointing straight at her stomach. I knew that she was a fucking virgin, but I wanted her badly.

She tried to get away from me. Her big brown eyes were full of fear. I fucking loved it. I needed her to be scared of me. I pushed her against the granite wall and used my arms to trap her. Her little wet hands pushed against my chest. I could almost hear her heart thud out of her chest.

"Edward, please….please leave so I can finish. I don't want this," she whimpered.

I pinched one of her puckered nipples. "Your mouth says you don't, but your body says something different."

She tried to punch me in the stomach. I caught her wrists and held them over head. "Get off of…." That was all she got before I crushed my lips to hers.

The feel of her wet naked body against me almost drove me mad. She melted into the kiss instantly. I freed her arms and she wrapped them around my waist. She lightly stroked my back with her short nails. Every inch of my skin was on fire.

"Bella, I need you so bad. Please… let me touch you," I begged.

She pushed her delicate tits into my hard chest and lightly kissed my neck. "Yes, Edward," she whimpered.

Bella's flat stomach was pressed into my aching cock, causing it to jump in response. I guided my fingertips over her hips and across her pussy. She had a light sprinkling of soft hair covering her core. I gently pulled on it as I tongue fucked her mouth.

She made a strangled sound and pressed herself to me. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers for a minute. "Babydoll, do you want this? I won't be able to stop once we start, so you better be sure."

In answer, she pulled me down for another mouth watering kiss. I lowered my hand and flicked her clit. She pulled back from me and looked deep in my eyes. Her cute little nose scrunched up as she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Edward, I…I've never…I'm a virgin. You're only the second guy to kiss me. Please, I don't know what to do. Please, help….help me."

I frowned. "Who was the first motherfucker to kiss you?! Does he live around here because if he does…."

She giggled and kissed my chin. "You don't have to pretend to be jealous, Edward. It was just this guy from my Middle School. He gave me my first kiss at my thirteenth birthday party. There was no tongue or anything."

I breathed a sigh of relief. If only Bella knew that I wasn't fucking pretending to be jealous. I wish to hell that I was, though. When I thought of another fucker kissing or touching her, I tasted blood. _She is mine, mine, mine!_

I turned the water off and took Bella's hand. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I felt….happy. That was not a feeling I was used to. Sure, I got lots of pussy and had more money than most, but my life was a fucking mess. Some days, I felt like a fucking ghost, but right now, I felt alive for the first time in maybe forever.

I hastily dried Bella and myself off and then led her to my bedroom. It was very masculine with a large black lacquer four poster bed and matching furniture. There was a large Italian leather couch in the corner that I was dying to fuck my babydoll on until she fucking passed out.

I pulled the gold comforter back to reveal navy blue silk sheets. Bella shivered and pressed her body to me. I put my palms on her ass and kneaded the soft flesh. We looked into each other's eyes for several minutes. My dick throbbed to the beat of my babydoll's heart. I was fucking young, but I always gave my bitches an orgasm. For some reason, I wanted so much more for Bella, and that made me angry.

"Sit your fucking ass down, Snow White," I snapped, harsher than I should have.

She tried to step away from me. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm not one of your whores, Edward. We should get dressed and go back to school…."

I kept one of my hands on her ass as I leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. "You should have fucking thought about that shit earlier. I know you want me, and I want you too. You're going to lose your fucking virginity someday. Why not now and with me? I can make you feel so fucking good."

She stepped around me and sat on the bed. Her fucking naked body was drawing me like a moth to a fucking flame. I looked down at my finger and realized that some of Bella's nectar clung there. I wasted no time in licking that shit up. The taste went through my body, creating a high that was better than any fucking heroine or cocaine I'd ever used. I never went down on bitches, but I would taste Bella or die.

I watched in fucking awe as she crawled up onto the pillows and spread her legs wide. Her clit protruded out of her pussy, begging to be touched. The pink folds between her legs made me fucking insane. Her arousal smelled like a potent mixture of strawberries, rain, wildflowers, and pure-fucking-woman.

Bella turned to me and sighed. "Okay, Edward, make me feel good. I spent my whole life following the rules. Obviously it didn't matter. My parents are dead, and I'm never going to see them again. I just want to feel something…anything again. I know the sex won't matter to you, but I don't care. I give you permission to take my virginity."

Now that I knew how sad and lonely she felt, I was dying to give her some fucking pleasure. It was all I was fucking good for according to my other bitches. There was something about Bella, in particular, that made me want to be fucking chivalrous and shit. I wanted to take her to a school dance and introduce her to Esme and Alice. Those fucking feelings were dangerous, so I pushed them away and let the asshole come out to play.

I smirked at her, making it seem like her words were no big deal. "You're goddamned right. Fucking you won't be a blip on my fucking sexual radar, but you'll be the first girl whose cherry I pop. I'll make sure you feel something all right. You'll feel my big fucking dick stretching your pussy out. After me, you'll be good and fuckable for the rest of the motherfuckers at St. Mary's."

Of course that shit was just talk. I ran the fucking school and if any motherfucker even thought about putting his grubby-ass hands on her, I would fuck up his shit. My Godfather had given me a gun a few months ago, and I took shooting lessons. A motherfucker would have to be awfully stupid to mess with my ass. I was a fucking principe de la Mafia of one of the most powerful Families in America. No one fucked with me.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, Edward. Just do it so we can get back to school."

I pounced on her like a fucking lion. "Don't think you run this show, Bella! You follow orders, got it?"

She pushed against my chest. "Listen, you asshole. I'm not a puppy. You can't…."

I was tired of fighting with her, so I crushed my fucking lips to hers and licked her tongue. She threaded her fingers into my hair and made the hottest goddamn noise that I'd heard in my life. It reminded me of how fucking young she was. In terms of numbers, I was only a little over a year older, but in terms of experience, I was a fucking one-hundred year old, and she was still a sixteen year old virgin.

Bella made a mewling noise and offered her neck to me. I didn't waste any fucking time, leaving my mark all over her porcelain flesh. I sucked at the pulse point of her throat and almost came from the complete rapture it brought me.

My dick was right on her thigh, mimicking what it would do if it was in her pussy. I slipped one of my fingers inside of her to gauge her wetness. She was tight as shit. Her hole was a fucking inferno, like she had a fever in her core. I used my thumb to rub her clit and was rewarded with more of that fucking clenching that drove my dick wild.

I licked a straight line from Bella's chin all the way down to her bellybutton. She shivered and wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me closer. I rose back up and feasted on her sensitive titties. Her whole body was fucking flushed pink. She was so beautiful that I almost lost focus.

When I dipped my tongue into her bellybutton, she cried out, "Edward!! I need…I need more."

I kissed her pelvis and rubbed my cheek against her upper thighs. The other bitches I fucked spent a fortune to get skin like Bella naturally had. She began to tremble under me, asking for something she didn't know the name for.

I spread Bella's legs and put them over my shoulder. She tried to push me away, but I just buried my head in her juicy pussy and devoured. With the first lick, I became a fucking caveman. I would never let another motherfucker taste her. She belonged to me now, whether she wanted to or not.

My babydoll mumbled and groaned as she rode my tongue. She was fucking gushing, but I licked up every fucking drop. Trying to insert one of my fingers was harder than I imagined. She was so fucking tight. There was no way my cock was going to fit without causing her pain.

"Bella," I moaned. "Sweet, Bella, your pussy is amazing. Come for me, babydoll. Let go."

"Fuck! Fuck, Edward!" She screamed, using both of her tiny hands to pull my hair.

I could barely breathe because she was pressing my nose to her clit and her thighs had me in a headlock. I couldn't believe that she'd used profanity. That shit caused my fucking dick to throb even harder. I licked up the new moisture and crawled up Bella's body.

She stared at me shyly, still trying to cover her tits. I moved her hands away. "You're fucking perfect, Bella. Don't hide from me. You're beautiful."

She huffed and looked away. "You don't have to lie to me, Edward. I know I don't compare to your usual type. Let's just do it already. I don't need tenderness."

I was angry that she wouldn't let me be a fucking gentleman for once in my life. I roughly pushed her legs apart and settled myself between them. She closed her big brown eyes and sighed heavily. Something in the back of my mind told me that this was going to be a fucking mistake, but I needed this shit like oxygen.

"Bella, are you on birth control?" She nodded. "Good, if you don't mind, I don't want to use a fucking condom. I swear to you that I'm clean."

She smoothed her tiny hands over my back as I pressed my lips to hers and tugged on her hair. It was dark brown, but had blonde, red, and lots of other colors highlighted in it. I could have spent all fucking day studying her silky tresses.

Bella's hands moved lower until she reached my ass. She dug her fingernails into the cheeks and rubbed her pussy against me. I fucking growled and sucked on her nipples. This was shaping up to be the fuck of my life, and I'd be damned if I didn't enjoy every fucking minute.

"Babydoll, are you ready?"

"Yes, put it in. I'll be okay," Bella answered.

I moved my dick against her dripping pussy and smiled when I heard her breath catch. Bella was already more responsive than I'd thought she would be. I sucked on her nipples and flicked her clit a few times to get her as wet as possible.

Slowly, I slid my cock inside of her virgin hole. She laid soft kisses on my neck and chest. My cock was fucking big, so her body had to stretch to accommodate the girth. I made sure that my fucking mouth and hands never left her soft skin.

When I got to her cherry, I leaned down and kissed her hard. I stared in her eyes, looking for any signs of doubt, but all I saw was acceptance--- Bella fucking screamed and pulled my hair when I broke through the barrier. I stayed still for several minutes to give her time to accommodate my dick. I considered stopping, but she opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly, letting me know that she was all right.

I couldn't stop the next words that left my mouth. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for giving me this. You're…it's the best gift anyone has ever given me. I'm not fucking worthy."

My words stunned the both of us. My babydoll reached up and cupped my cheek. "I love you too, Edward. Now, please, make me yours." She wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her ankles.

I squeezed my eyes shut and plunged into her wet heat. The fucking sensation was unlike any I'd experienced before. My nuts were already beginning to constrict. I wanted to see Bella come again, so I held my orgasm back.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! You're so fucking tight, Bella," I groaned.

I filled her up completely. Her right pussy expanded, allowing me to go deeper. We moaned and pawed at each other like fucking wolves. I lost my fucking mind during the time that I was inside of her. We weren't fucking. The shit that we did was so much more emotional than that.

My shaft was embedded in Bella's pussy, sheathed in her glorious warmth. I tongue fucked her mouth as I pounded her sweet pussy. I would pull out, only leaving the tip inside and then plunge back in. Bella's body released a warm gush of liquid as her pussy locked down on my dick. She came hard, sobbing. I licked up her tears and kissed her deeply.

I continued to thrust my hips, sometimes going in a circular motion to hit Bella's good spot. She clawed at my fucking back like a tigress. I sucked, bit, and licked her fucking neck until bruises started to form. She began meeting me thrust for thrust as the bed rocked into the wall.

I pumped into Bella's pussy. "Do you like it? Does my dick feel good in your pussy?"

She clawed at my hair and moaned. "So good, Edward. Harder!"

I stroked her hair and kissed her plump lips, whispering Italian love phrases in her ear. That shit set her off even more. This time when her walls clenched, I couldn't hold off anymore. When I looked down and saw Bella's tits, bouncing in time to my pounding, I fucking hissed. Then, I buried my face in Bella's neck and snarled as the most intense orgasm overtook my body.

I lifted Bella's limp body off of the bed and thrust until my fucking cock ran dry. After that, I collapsed on top of her. She sucked my earlobe in her mouth before gently pushing me out of her. I whined from the loss of contact.

Bella didn't say anything. She just looked down at me and then waddled to the bathroom. I was fucking stunned. She seemed to enjoy what we just did a minute ago. I dragged my ass out of bed and knocked on the door. A muffled, "go away," was all I heard before the shower began running again.

I went to the other bathroom, took a quick shower, and dressed, wondering what the fuck was going on with Bella. One thing was for sure; she wasn't going to be able to get rid of my ass. When I'd said I loved her, I meant that shit.

_**BPOV**_

I looked at my disheveled appearance in the mirror, disbelieving that the girl staring back was me. What had I just done? Edward Masen did nothing but be rude, and make fun of me today, and I gave him my virginity. The worst part was that I actually cared for the prick. It had taken me less than eight hours to crash head first into love.

My chest and neck were covered with hickeys and bite marks. Luckily, I had a small makeup bag in my purse that contained some concealer. I turned the shower back on and stepped under the hot spray. My whole body was super sensitive from Edward's ministration. I gently touched my vagina, washing away the blood of my innocence.

When I was done, I got dressed in my clean school uniform. Checking my watch, I saw that we had been gone for a little over an hour. I was going to miss my next class, but I would make it to the last two of the day.

I stood in the mirror, using makeup to cover the evidence of my sexual activities and feeling disgusted with myself. _What kind of slut was I to sleep with an asshole that obviously hated me, after only knowing him for a day? _During our lovemaking, he'd said that he loved me, but I was sure that he told that to all the girls he had sex with.

I retrieved my extra toothbrush from my purse and tried to scrub the taste of Edward out of my mouth. I couldn't find my original underwear, so I had to put on my emergency pair. I was still tender from Edward's lovemaking, so I was careful to not make any sharp movements.

He'd knocked on the door, but I sent him away. I had enough shame, I didn't need to see the evidence of my moral decline. I studied myself from every angle before opening the door and going to look for Edward.

He was in his kitchen, eating what looked like lasagna. He held out a plate to me. "Here, you need to eat before we go back."

I shook my head. "I feel a little nauseated. I'll be fine. Let's just go," I said, not meeting his probing eyes.

He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. "This will help settle your stomach. Come on."

I took the bottle and followed him out the door. The air was crisper than I remembered, so I bundled myself into my jacket. Edward opened the passenger door for me and we took off.

The drive was uncomfortable and silent. Every time I dared look at Edward, he was running his fingers through his hair and scowling at me. I smoothed my skirt over my knees and stared out the window.

When we got to the school parking lot, I was happy to see that there were no other students around. I mumbled a goodbye, grabbed my bookbag, and bolted from Edward's fancy silver car. He yelled something behind me, but I didn't slow down. I was proud of myself for not falling down.

I went to the office and made an excuse about missing the last class because I'd gotten sick at lunch. Thankfully, the office administrator bought it and gave me a pass for my teacher to sign. I thanked her and went to my next class. It didn't begin for another fifteen minutes, so I had time to sit and think.

Unfortunately, Edward Masen inhabited my every thought. I touched my breasts, remembering his hands on them. The pleasure that he gave my body was astounding. I didn't know that much about sex, but I had read that more than fifty percent of women had never orgasmed during it. I had reached my peak three times with Edward.

My art class few by, and before I knew it, I was in Philosophy. A cute boy named, Demetri, was my partner. He made jokes, helping me relax more. He introduced me to a guy named, Felix, who was also in our class. They were both on scholarship and didn't fit in with the other kids. They were the only two who didn't call me Snow White during class.

Demetri offered me a ride home after school. I accepted; glad that I wouldn't have to take the train. My next class was study hall. The courses at St. Mary's were so rigorous that everyone got an hour to get started on their homework.

I took an empty table near the back and sat down. The Blonde-tourage made fun of me, giving me the stink eye as the junior's departed the library. I kept my head down and concentrated on Shakespeare. After awhile I started to get tired, I buried my head in the book and dozed off.

When I woke up, everyone was staring at me. I sat up and rubbed my hand over my face, wondering what had happened while I was asleep. I hoped that I didn't do anything embarrassing, like snore out loud. Oddly, a few girls looked like they wanted to kill me. The guys just looked shocked. I stood up, but a strong arm pulled me back down.

I looked over to see none other than my only lover, Edward Masen, frowning at me. I snatched my arm away and moved my seat back. A hurt expression passed over his face. I didn't know what was about to occur, but I doubted that it was anything good.

"Bella, never fucking run from me again. I left fencing early just so that I could see you. I have football practice after school, but you can stay and watch, and then I'll take you home."

He had to be joking. "Um…um, Edward, why are you talking to me in public? I already have a ride home. You don't owe me anything. I'm not blonde and my breasts will never be a D-cup. Therefore, I don't expect you to chauffeur me around. Good luck at practice."

He stood up to his full height. It was then that I noticed that he was wearing a full white fencing uniform. His mask hung limply from his right hand. I hadn't known Edward long, but I could tell that he was extremely angry.

His emerald eyes were full of fire as he gaped at me. "You are riding with me, goddamnit! You're the most stubborn girl at this whole fucking school. All you have to do is nod and be thankful that I asked you."

I punched him in the stomach. The library erupted with noise. The teacher came to pull me away from Edward, but he grabbed the older man's arm. "Don't fucking touch her! We're just having a conversation."

Mr. Banner, my teacher, looked nervous. He asked Edward and I to take our conversation to the hallway. Every eye in the room widened when Edward took my hand in his and led me from the room.

The minute we got into the hallway, he pushed me up against a locker and kissed me breathless. I melted into him just like the last time, pulling him closer. I felt his erection hardening between us as my panties grew wet.

Thankfully, the bell rang, pulling me out of my stupor. I pushed Edward away and went to find Demetri. He was waiting for me at my locker. I threw everything into my bookbag and practically dragged him out of the building.

Edward followed us to the lot. I pushed Demetri into the driver's seat and opened my own door. He looked at me curiously, but when he saw Edward running towards his car, he stepped on the gas and pulled away.

When we got on the road, he turned to me. "That guys an asshole. He thinks just because he's rich, he runs the whole school. I'm sorry that he made fun of you today. Just say the word and I'll kick his ass."

I smiled. "That's all right. I can handle Edward Masen."

It turned out that Demetri only lived five miles away from me. He worked at an auto body shop but had the day off, so we decided to go to my house and do homework. There was a note from Jasper on the kitchen table letting me know that he wouldn't be home until six in the morning. I sighed and threw it away, preparing for another lonely night.

Dee and I had lots of fun, telling jokes and quoting our favorite Philosophers. It was no wonder that he'd gotten an academic scholarship to St. Mary's. For awhile, I was actually able to forget Edward and our day of intimacy.

My core was still very tender, causing me to walk funny. Dee noticed, so I made up an excuse about working out too hard on the exercise bike. Thankfully, he bought it and didn't ask any more questions.

I invited him to stay for dinner. Of course, he accepted. I went into the kitchen and started cooking the steak and potatoes while he worked on our homework assignment. I was just about to put the rolls into the oven, when someone knocked on the door. I told Dee to sit tight and went to answer it.

Surprisingly, my visitor was none other than Edward Masen. I made a strangled sound and pulled him upstairs before Dee could see him. He was wearing jeans and a white button down t-shirt. He looked even sexier in casual clothes.

He sat down on my bed and pulled me into his lap. "Bella, why are you fucking running from me? Go tell that motherfucker downstairs to leave so we can talk."

I wiggled around, trying to break free. "No, you need to leave, Edward. I'm…I'm not ready for a sexual relationship. I thought I was, but I'm not. Now, please, just go before Dee sees you."

He cupped the back of my neck, pulling me down for a deep kiss. "If that fucker touches you, I'll kill his ass. You should have thought about not being ready before you let me take your virginity. You are mine now, Bella."

I'd changed into an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt after school. Edward unbuttoned my pants and tugged. All the while, he continued to suck on my tongue. My body grew hot as a tingling feeling spread throughout my skin.

"Edward, I'm too sore. Please…let me…I can…I can give you head if you promise to leave once I finish."

He stopped kissing me and pulled away. "Did you just say you'll give me a fucking blowjob if I leave?!"

I nodded. "Yes, you'll have to tell me what to do, though."

His face took on a sad puppy dog look. "Do you hate me that much, Bella? I'll leave. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said, grimacing.

I felt bad. I kissed his lips and unbuttoned his pants. "I want to do this, Edward. You still need to leave after, though. We can talk tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about. Demetri and I are just friends. I promise that there's nothing between us."

He perked up at my words. "There better not be. I would really like to make it out of high school without killing a motherfucker."

I helped him out of his shirt, kissing his muscled chest the entire time. When I lightly nibbled on one of his nipples, he thrust into thin air. Together we managed to get all of his clothes off. The sight of Edward Masen, naked and aroused on my bed, made me cream. I rubbed my legs together and concentrated on bringing him pleasure.

Edward offered his manhood to me. "Put it in your mouth and suck. Not too hard, though." A look of pure tenderness came into his eyes. "I love you, Bella."

I winced at how casually he could use the word love. "Tell me if I do something wrong," I said, before taking his engorged erection into my mouth.

He was too big to fit, so I puffed out my cheeks and took him little by little. He instructed me to wrap my hands around the shaft and massage gently and I sucked. Making Edward feel good brought me pleasure. When he moaned my name, I put more efforts into my ministrations.

I licked under his steel rod and cupped his balls. His body arched off of the bed as he pulled on my hair. I bobbed up and down on his beautiful penis, savoring every sound of pleasure that fell from his angel's lips.

I accidentally scraped my front teeth of the tip of his manhood. He cried out. "Holy shit! You are so fucking good, Bella! I'm so fucking close."

Buoyed from his words, I sucked him deep until he hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag a little. Edward's fingers dug into my scalp painfully, but I held him until my eyes began to water. Then, I released him and sucked on his balls. He made a pained noise and lifted his hips.

A few minutes later, I felt his body tighten as his orgasm ripped through his body. I swallowed the sticky liquid that his body made, licking him clean in the process. Secretly, I celebrated the fact that it was me that had given him so much pleasure. He trembled silently as I crawled up his body and gave him a long kiss.

He hugged me to his chest and squeezed tightly. "That was the best blowjob of my life! You fucking swallow too. You're so fucking sexy, babydoll."

I pulled away. "Why do you call me babydoll?"

He smirked. "My little sister, Alice, has a doll that looks like you. You're so much more beautiful than the doll, though."

I giggled and kissed his jaw. "Okay, Edward, you've had your fun. Now, you really have to go. I don't want anyone to find out about us."

That hurt look entered his eyes again. "Why the fuck not?! I'm your boyfriend. Everyone's going to know when I drive you to school tomorrow."

I balked. "Edward…we…you…I can't. We barely know each other. I'm sure you're probably trying to win some bet or something by even asking me, but…."

He smacked my butt. "There's no bet. I'm in love with you. My mom believes in love at first sight, but I never did until I saw you. That's why I was so mean this morning. You make me feel things that I've never felt before. I need you, babydoll."

I gently stroked his scalp. "I…I love you, Edward. You can pick me up for school, but don't say I didn't warn you when people start making fun of you for dating Snow White."

He kissed my nose. "No one will ever call you that again."

I led him downstairs. We kissed passionately as he walked backwards to the door. I could hear Demetri watching some sports channel in the living room. Edward took a step towards that part of the house, but I stopped him. He scowled and opened the door."

"Bella, what's the fucker's name that poured powder on you."

I vaguely wondered why he wanted to know, but I answered. "Tyler Crowley, he's a sophomore like me. It's fine Edward. I'm over it."

He gave me one last kiss. Then he jogged to his car, smiling at me the whole way. I put my hand over my racing heart and shut the door. In one day, Edward Masen had gone from mean bully to the love of my life. _Love really is a very strange thing, _I thought.

When I got to the living room, Demetri was laughing uncontrollably. I looked at the television to see what was so funny, but it was off. He searched my face and then doubled over from laughing.

I…I never…thought that Masen would be tamed. Promise me that you'll kick his ass once in a while," he wheezed, wiping tears from his face.

I frowned. "How…how did you know?

He snorted. "I'm not deaf, Bella. I heard you two at the door. You'll be good for him. He needs to be brought down a peg or two."

I blushed and went to finish dinner. Demetri and I spent the rest of the evening talking and doing homework. When he left, I wasn't surprised to see Edward sitting in his car in the driveway, waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes and beckoned him inside. It turned out that I wasn't too sore for sex after all. We spent the rest of the night acquainting ourselves with each other's bodies. Edward seemed to really love my butt, and strangely enough, I liked when he smacked me there. He snuck out before Jasper got home, promising to come back and pick me up in the morning.

The next day, Jasper was curious at my good mood. I told him it was because I liked my new school, which made him happy. I also told him that one of my new girlfriends' would be taking me to St. Mary's today. He believed me and headed out to his college class.

True to his word, Edward pulled into my driveway twenty minutes later. Many people lost their minds when we showed up together. They gaped at us like we were circus freaks. Edward just put on his sunglasses, wrapped his arms around my waist, and led me into the school.

When we got inside, I saw that the hallway was covered with pictures of Tyler Crowley and some other guy in a sexual act. People pointed and laughed as he passed through the hallway. Edward winked and led me to Homeroom. He'd embarrassed Tyler for me. I kissed him in front of everyone to let him know that I was thankful.

The next few months flew by quickly. Edward told me all his secrets, and I told him mine. He even took me to meet his mother and sister. Apparently, his father, Edward Masen Sr., was a real life Mobster. I was shocked when I found out, but it didn't change my view of Edward. I loved him regardless.

We spent many nights, going on dates and hanging out with Dee and Felix. Some of the Blonde-tourage tried to harass me, but Edward took care of them quickly. Whatever he'd done had them so scared, that they didn't even look at me as I passed.

Being Edward's girlfriend made me popular. People tread very carefully around me. I was even given passes by school administrators that allowed me to skip class sometimes. I spent those days having sex with Edward at his private apartment.

We had lots and lots of sex. Edward was my teacher, and I was his very willing student. He taught me how I liked to be touched. Every second in his arms was pure ecstasy. We made love pretty much anywhere.

One day, Edward and I both got detention for talking in class. He wanted to use his power, but I talked him out of it. The teacher left halfway through the session. Edward was still in a sour mood, so I decided to make him happy.

I stood up, locked the classroom door, and dropped my underwear. Edward's eyes popped out of his head as I took control and lowered my wetness onto his erection. He unbuttoned my shirt and feasted on my breasts as I rode us both to a very intense orgasm. After that, he picked me up and sexed me against the wall. We made a lot of noise, but thankfully, no one came.

The new position allowed Edward to hit some spot in my body that drove me wild. I threw my head back and came hard all over his manhood. He thrust into me a few more times before reaching his own release. We never stopped kissing as we helped each other get dressed. By the time the teacher came back, I was on a high after having two wonderful orgasms.

When detention was over, Edward took me to his car and we fucked like rabbits. Our hormones were out of control. We couldn't get enough of one another. After the sex, I got hungry. Edward drove us to an Italian restaurant that one of his dad's friends owned. He was such a caveman, insisting on paying for everything. I learned quickly that it was easier just to not argue.

Edward was my everything. He took care of me and made sure that I was always safe. I never spent a night alone again. He taught me to drive, and even let me take out his precious Corvette sometimes. That made both the guys and girls at school very jealous. When I told Edward, he just laughed and bought me a matching pair of sunglasses.

He wanted to buy me a car of my own, but I was against it. We came to a compromise where he gave me one of his older cars as a gift. That was the first night that we made love on his black leather couch. I found out that I rather liked that piece of furniture, and I especially liked squeezing the leather as I bobbed up and down on Edward's dick.

Since Edward had a photographic memory, he tutored me in the subjects I had trouble with. We made plans to attend college together after I graduated. Edward decided to take a year off to wait for me. I was beyond happy and rewarded him with what he called doggy-style sex. It quickly became my favorite position.

As the weeks dragged on, I started to change. My uniform became tighter. I was also hungry and tired all the time. I knew what was wrong, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. When Edward made a comment about me gaining weight, I broke down into tears.

"What's wrong, babydoll," he asked, concern written all over his beautiful face.

We were in the meadow on his parent's property. I had just helped his mom and sister make cookies. Over the last few months, his mom had become like my own. Even Jasper liked Edward and let us date as long as he got me home by curfew. Not that Jasper was ever home to check, but he paid a neighbor to make sure.

I put my hand over my rounded stomach. "Edward, I…I think I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. You…you don't have to do anything."

I was waiting for the tongue lashing to begin, but instead I heard laughter. "Bella, I…I…," he pulled something out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until Prom, but now's good too." He held my hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My eyes were full of tears. All I could do was nod as I sobbed into his shoulder. I knew that we were minors and would probably have to wait to get married, but I was glad that Edward had asked. He placed the large diamond ring on my finger, smiling happily.

After that, Edward pulled up my long sleeve shirt and kissed the now prominent baby bump. I heard him whispering sweet words to the baby. My heart expanded with joy and love. I pulled him up to me for a long, passion-filled kiss.

He picked me up and carried me towards the house. "Bella, how do you feel about Alabama?"

I shrugged, unsure of why he was asking. "Um, it's in the South. I never really thought about it. Why?"

He hugged me and smirked. "Because we're getting married this weekend. I've done some research. You're sixteen and I'm seventeen, which means we're still considered minors by most States. Alabama, however, lets anyone fourteen or over get married. I know you might want to wait, but I'd be really fucking happy if we could do it this weekend. Will you come to Alabama with me? I love the fuck out of you, babydoll. Please, say yes."

I nodded and smiled. "Anywhere, Edward. I'd go anywhere with you. I love you, forever."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed teenage Mobward and Pregella. Their teenage hormones and strong attraction to each other would have driven them to the same fate. Please leave me a snippet of love by reviewing. If you do, Mobward will visit you in his fencing uniform. Click the green button, my lovelies._


	4. Chapter 4: Red Light Special

_**A/N: **Happy Friendship Day! I am still on vacation in Mexico until tomorrow, but I had this in my Goggle Documents so I decided to post. You can thank my fiance for letting me. He's been keeping me occupied :) but I managed to convince him to let me give you another smuttake. This takes place on that week after they get back to the Penthouse. Edward mentioned this special delivery in Chapter 33. This is pure smut with some fluff. Don't expect anything deep. Promise me that you will make some peach cobbler after reading this. I want to thank my girls** Stef, Jackie, Tanya, Lynn, Jennifer, and Giulia** who encourage my perviness. Come join us on Twitter and play with me and Donward. The Playlist for these smuttakes and Bella's lingerie is on my profile under this story name. I spend a lot of time on them so please check it out. My favorite song as of now is "Neighbors Know my Name." If E/B had neighbors, that would definitely be the case. I love you all and thank you for all your support. Keep reviewing and showing me love, and I'll keep writing. Happy almost birthday to **Robstenfan** who was my very first fan and never stops believing that I can write. Don't read this if extreme adult sex offends you. Smooches!_

**Disclaimer: **SM owns fade to black Twilight sex. I own E/B smuttakes.**  
**

**

* * *

I know that you want me I can**

**See it in your eyes**

**You might as well be honest 'cause the**

**body never lies**

**Tell me your secrets and I'll**

**I'll tell you mine**

**I'm feelin' quite sexy**

**And I want you for tonight**

**If I move too fast just let me know**

**'Cause it means you move too slow**

**I like some excitement**

**And I like a man that goes**

Red Light Special-TLC

_**BPOV**_

"Bella, where is your head? I just asked if you liked your bridesmaid dress and you haven't answered."

I stared dumbly at my sister in law. For the last eight hours, I had been all over Seattle with Alice, Esme, Bree, Angela, and Rose picking up last minute wedding stuff and also shopping for Dante. Neither Ali or Esme could pass a store without buying him something. My mind, however, was on my husband. _Edward-fucking-Cullen, keeper of my treasure box._

He had been gone all day on Volturi and club business. I knew that he was trying to get a lot done so he could stay home with Dante and me for a month. That didn't make it any easier to be without him. As if that wasn't enough, today was the day he had to help audition new girls for HADES. Imagining my husband squeezing breasts and checking out asses made me want to claw someone's eyes out.

"Sorry, Alice. I was just thinking about something else." I looked down at the picture of the dress. It was a pink one-shouldered number that was long enough that I could wear flats. "It's beautiful."

She clapped her hands and pulled out another book. Rose had been texting someone nonstop. Every time I tried to look at her phone, she would smile and move it away so I couldn't see.

"I am just so happy that my _bambinos_ have found love. Jasper is wonderful for you, darling. I know he's going to make a good husband. It seems like just yesterday you were my little girl," Esme said, wiping her teary eyes.

We all leaned in and gave our mother a hug. Esme had told me to feel free to call her mom. That meant a lot to me. I'd been missing my mother a lot through this whole pregnancy. I was lucky that Edward's family was so excepting of Jasper and me.

We were in the den, perched around overstuffed pillows in the middle of the floor. Our Penthouse had more rooms than I'd had time to explore. This was one of the rooms Edward said was used for comfortable entertaining. It was huge with a comfortable blue sectional that stretched around the room. There were beautiful end tables that probably cost a fortune and one of the biggest flat screen televisions I'd ever seen.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, alerting me that I had a call. I smiled when I saw that it was Edward.

"Are you wet for me, babydoll?" He asked in that smooth silk voice that made me burn.

"Always. When will you be home?"

"That's why I'm calling. The club shit is taking longer than I expected. There are some big shipments coming in tonight. Plus, one of our old friends, a Spanish Mafioso is in town. He's looking to do some business. Fuck! I really miss you. I want your pussy bad, babydoll."

I pouted. "It's alright, Edward. I know you're busy. Do what you need and then come home. Wake me up when you get here."

"Um, I have a few minutes right now. Can you get away to my office?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Hold on just a minute."

"I'm tired. Does anyone mind if I take a nap?" I asked, looking at Esme.

"Bella, we need..."

"Hush, Alice. Of course, you can take a nap, Bella. We'll wake you up later." Score! Since Esme had been almost smothering in her attentions, I knew that she would be the easiest one to buy the lie.

Before I left, I made sure that Bree and Angela were okay. They were technically my guests and I felt a little guilty for leaving them, but I knew my sisters and mom would make them feel welcome. Bree promised to take care of Onyx.

One of Edward's security people was in the kitchen talking on the phone. I waved at him as I passed. Since my return, Edward had gone slightly crazy. We had enough muscle to guard the freaking President. Most of the men completely ignored me and managed to blend into the furniture.

Eventually, I made it to the office. I stripped off my leggings and shirt while making sure the door was locked. I didn't know what Edward had up his sleeve but I was very sure it involved sex, and I needed a release.

"I'm here, Edward. What do you want me to do?"

"Get the remote out of the right desk drawer." I did as he said. "Point it at the projector and press the green button." When it came on, I could see Edward sitting at his desk.

"I can see you. Can you see me?" I squealed, barely containing my excitement. He was sitting on the huge black leather couch in his office. That couch had a special place in my life because it had been the place Edward had given me my first orgasm.

He looked pained for a minute. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then I noticed what his eyes were focused on. My breasts, which were now a large C-cup, were bobbing lightly. My nipples were pebbled, yearning for his touch.

"Shit..." That was all he said before he stood up and took off his suit. Edward's cock was a beautiful sight to behold. It stood big and proud framed by his powerful thighs. I licked my lips, imagining it deep down my threat.

"I want to taste you," I blurted, blushing red.

He spit in his hand, fisting his cock hard. I was mesmerized as I watched it jump. He gave a few fast pumps and then slowed down to a nice rhythm.

"You...you have no idea what you do to me, babydoll. I want to leave all this bullshit and come fuck you into oblivion. Each time I have you, I grow more addicted. I will never be sated."

I rubbed my nipples and watched his eyes turn moss green before dipping my hand into my drenched core. Edward's cock leaked a drop of precum, tempting me beyond comprehension. I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

"Oh god, Edward! I want it. I can almost taste it on my tongue."

He bucked his hips into thin air. "Touch yourself for me, Bella. I want to see you come hard. Please...babydoll."

I was laying spread eagled on his office couch. The warm expensive leather felt wonderful against my heated skin. Dante was kicking but that didn't diminish my lust. In fact, it turned me on. Making love to Edward with life in my belly was very erotic to me, and apparently to him too.

After dipping a finger into my soaking core, I held it our for inspection. Edward groaned and sped up his pumping action. I used my thumb to tease my needy clit. It wasn't going to be long before I fell apart.

"Do you like me deep, babydoll?" My hips rolling, thrusting, pounding your sweet pussy. Do you want me to make you fucking scream?"

"Yes," I moaned, inserting two fingers inside of me.

"Harder, babydoll. Fuck you pussy harder," he demanded, looking me straight in the eye.

I watched how his long fingers violently pump his manhood as he stared at my sex. His pupils were dilating and he kept licking his lips. Suddenly, he threw his head back and growled as thick globs of cum coated his hand.

That was all I needed. I tugged on my nipples and pressed down on my clit hard. My orgasm was so strong that I felt it in every cell of my body. With my legs quaking, head thrashing, and clawing at the leather, I rode my orgasm to the very end.

"Fuck, babydoll! That was the hottest damn shit ever. We don't even have to be in the same fucking room to get off. I love you so much."

I smiled though my post coital bliss. "Hmmm, I love you too, Edward. Thank you. I'm glad that you still think I'm sexy."

He grabbed a couple of wipes from his desk and wiped his glistening cock. I really wanted to lick him clean. The need to have my mouth on him was strong.

"Of course I find you sexy. Why the fuck would you think I don't?" He asked, frowning.

I moved my sweaty hair out of my eyes. "Nothing, it's just... You're auditioning girls today. I know you have to, but... It's a miracle that you can come home to me after looking at them. I'm huge..."

"Stop being stupid, Bella. I don't want any of those bitches. They are my business, and you are my life. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. It doesn't matter how 'huge' you think you are. You're fucking sexy as hell. Pregnancy suits you. I'm the luckiest fucker in the world that you chose me."

I couldn't help but cry but that quickly turned into laughter. "I'm sorry, Edward. You know how my hormones are right now. I love you. Don't worry about me. When you get home, just come to the room and insert your dick in my mouth. I have a craving for it."

He groaned, lowering his head. "Do you realize how hard it will be for me to get through the rest of the day with that image in my mind? I fucking love you to death. Be good and don't let Ali keep you from resting." He kissed his fingers and held them to the screen. "That's for Dante. I miss you, little man."

I massaged my bump, smiling at my husband. "He misses you too, daddy."

Something flashed in Edward's eyes. It was a combination of awe, possessiveness, and fear.

"Daddy? I'm going to be a daddy. God, I love it when you say that. Okay, I need to go, but remember what I said. I'll be thinking of your hot, tight, pink pussy waiting for me at home. I fucking love you, babydoll."

After blowing him a kiss, I pressed the button to cut off the projector. Since I was too tired to move, I pulled one of the thick Afghans over my body and went to sleep.

Several hours later, I woke up. As usual, I had to go to the bathroom. Once I relieved my bladder, I decided to shower before getting dressed again. I was going to get one of Edward shirts to wear when I saw a box with a note on our bed.

_"Edward wants you to wear this tonight. I don't know what he has planned, but I think you'll love it. It wasn't easy getting Ali to leave. You owe me, sis, and you can pay me back by taking C&B one night so Em and I can enjoy each other. Bree and Angela are staying at mom and dad's, so don't worry about making noise. Have fun and don't fret if your boobs don't fit in the top. I'm sure Edward wont mind._

_-Rose-_

My heart rate sped up to match my excitement. Once I opened the lid and peeked inside, I started to feel less than excited. There were two tiny pieces of red scraps that I assumed I was supposed to wear. _It's for Edward... It's for Edward...,_ I chanted inwardly.

The top was see-through with a lace satin ribbon tie. I slipped it over my shoulders, thankful that it tied under the breasts leaving my stomach bare. The g-string was tiny with the same ruffles on the outside. It immediately disappeared in the crease of my ass after I put it on. I gave a few tugs to dislodge it so I would be more comfortable.

After putting a long robe over my scraps, I ventured out of the bedroom. There was no one in the Penthouse. I assumed that Edward had sent everyone away for our night of debauchery. I felt a wave of moisture coat my thighs, bearing witness to my arousal.

I checked my phone to make sure I hadn't missed a call, and since I hadn't, I decided to make some dessert while I waited for Edward to come home. Apparently, Dante was craving peach cobbler. Esme and Di had bought out an organic produce store so we had plenty of fruits and vegetables.

My eating choices were ruled by cravings now, but once Dante was born, I planned to eat better. Breastfeeding meant that he would eat what I ate, and I didn't want our baby boy to be unhealthy. Being a good mother was very important to me. It was the hardest and most rewarding job I would ever do in my life.

I'd just put the cobbler in the oven to bake when the doorbell rang. Instead of a regular sound, our doorbell played a piano music note. Since we had so much security, it rarely went off. After wiping my hands on a towel, I went to see who was at the door.

"Pizza delivery for a miss Bella Cullen." _Green eyes, bronze hair, hard on...Edward!_ He was here and he was dressed like a ...

"What are you...?

"Look, sweet cheeks. I have three hot Sicilian pies here. Let me in so I can put them down," he said, winking.

I opened the door all the way to let him inside. Even in an ugly red polo and black polyester pants, my husband was a sight to behold. I watched his ass flex as he walked to the kitchen.

After he put the pizza on the stove, he turned to me. I remembered back to the first time I saw him, little did I know that they would own me for life. I just stared at him, determined to let him lead.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, the bill comes to $42.50 without tip."

Playing along, I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have any cash on me, and I don't know where my husband keeps the credit cards. Perhaps, we could work something out..."

Watching Edward adjust his massive hard-on, I almost broke character. He was about to pop out of those pants and I would definitely be there to catch him, preferably in my mouth._ Naughty Bella for the win_, I thought, happily.

"Since you're so beautiful, I'd be willing to give you a deal. Mind if I have a peach?" He asked, before popping one of the leftovers into his mouth.

"Hey! You didn't wait for me to answer. I'm not sure my husband would like you eating his peach."

he smirked and took off his pizza cap. "Hmmm, you're married. I should have guessed. Does your husband touch you here?" He asked, slipping his hand into my robe and resting it on my breast.

I licked my lips and looked in his eyes. "All the time."

"Take off the robe, Mrs. Cullen."

Immediately, I did as told.

When Edward saw what I had on, he mumbled something that sounded like, "Remember to get Rose a gift for this shit."

I laughed and pushed up my barely concealed breasts. "Like something you see? Are you interested in bartering?"

He groaned, squeezing the peach so that the juice landed on my chest. Then, he leaned forward and licked it up. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his muscular chest.

"Fuck. You taste amazing, Mrs. Cullen. Your husband is a lucky man."

He followed the juice down to my hardened peaks, swirling his tongue around me lazily. I trembled as he laid open mouthed kisses along my breasts and neck. Then, he moved my g-string aside and inserted a finger in my wetness. I was so turned on that I came instantly.

"Oh, Edward! Edward! Goddamnit! That was..."

He laughed and lifted me into his arms. When we got to the table, he set me on my knees. I was comfortable because each chair had a thick chair pillow. I put my elbows on the table and waited for his next move.

Edward kissed and nibbled his way down my back. I heard him taking off his costume, but when I tried to turn around, he gently pushed my head down on the table. I was beginning to get bored when his hand came down hard on my backside.

"Shit!" I screamed. It felt so good.

He smacked me again, making sure his hand hit my sex. I pushed my ass back against his hand as he continued to spank me. At first, I felt like something was wrong with me for enjoying this form of play so much but now I accepted it.

Thwack! Thwack! Twhack! Those were the only sounds heard in the room as my punishment continued. I knew Edward was holding back, so I decided to tease him so he'd be firmer. I needed it _hard_.

"My husband is better at this. You hit like a girl," I taunted.

The next slap almost dislodged me from the chair. I yelped, digging my nails into the table. Edward reached around to tug on my nipples, causing another gush of juice to leak from my core. I silently screamed into the wood as he ripped the flimsy scraps from my body. Then, I made a mental note to chastise him later for ruining yet another outfit.

"You're a bad girl, Mrs. Cullen. Your husband is out working hard and you're seducing the pizza man. I'm going to make you pay. You will learn your lesson." God, I hoped it was true.

Edward wrapped his big hands in my hair and pulled it until my head lifted off the table. Then, he leaned forward and nibbled on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, giving him access to everything. Once he was inside he sucked on my tongue before claiming my lips. While he was kissing me, his thumb was pushing into my ass hole. Anal sex was no longer uncomfortable for us. I loved it now.

He was halfway in my backdoor when he thrust into my pussy. I came, screaming obscenities the whole time. I felt him rest his forehead on my upper back as I trembled.

"Fuck, Mrs. Cullen. You're not making this shit easy," he panted.

Suddenly, he began to smack me again. With each thrust came another smack to my back cheeks. I was so gone that all I could do was hold onto the shaking table. If we kept it up, we were going to break it.

Edward's cock filled me to the very brim. His pumps always bordered on pain but pleasure always won out. I never thought that I'd be able to take ten inches into all my holes. My husband had a way of making the impossible possible.

I came a second time, Kegeling on Edward as he went deep. He was hitting my G-spot repeatedly and all I could do was moan. I was just about to come again when he pulled out. I whimpered, upset from the loss of friction between my legs.

"What the? Edward!" I screamed as he began inserting his member into my tiny rosebud.

It took some time because he kept having to start and stop, but before long, he was inside of me balls deep. With his free hand, he cupped my pussy, I moved his hand until it was right over my sensitive nub.

"Impatient, Mrs. Cullen? I think you're having way too much fun. Remember this is punishment."

Edward pushed into my rosebud, then pulled out until only the tip was left inside. He kept up that slow torture until I thought I would go mad. I dug my nails into his wrist as it rubbed roughly against my core.

"I cant... Fuck! I'm going to come, babydoll!"

A minute later, I felt the first ropes of cum coat my sphincter. Edward was screaming and pulling on my hair as he rode out his orgasm. I came again, laying my head against the cool wood of the table. He had taken every thing out of me. I was done.

I was dozing when I felt Edward pull out of my tiny hole. He was still leaking, coating my buttocks with the excess cum. I reached back, gathering some of my fingertips, and then inserted it into my mouth.

Edward growled and turned me around. He looked...feral. His eyes were over bright and his canine teeth were prominent. He snarled loudly. As I stared dumbfounded, he took a seat in the chair next to me. Then, he pulled me into his lap, kissing my neck, forehead, lips, and cheeks. I leaned into his gentle caresses.

"Edward, that was a surprise. Did I earn my pizza?" I asked playfully.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "You earned a god-damned island for that shit. It's always priceless with you, babydoll. I'm glad you liked my gift. Rose helped me pull it off."

"You smell good," I said, nibbling on his chest. He groaned and backed away from me. I pouted before I realized what was wrong. Edward was tired. Dark, purplish bruises had taken up residence under his eyes. I smoothed them out with the pads of my fingers.

"I'm exhausted, babydoll. It took a lot of shuffling to get home for this. I have a meeting with some Japanese businessmen at six tomorrow morning. Since I'll be gone most of tomorrow, I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of tonight."

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. You work so hard for us. I'd love you if you were homeless and broke too, but I appreciate that you want Dante and me to have a comfortable life," I cooed, kissing his neck.

After cuddling, we took a quick shower in our bedroom. Edward sat in the shower seat while I gave him head. He was really tired, so I sucked him hard, making him come quick. He smiled when I insisted on swallowing his spunk. I'd heard that some guys tasted bitter, but Edward's was salty sweet, like trail mix. I loved his unique taste.

Thankfully, I'd remembered to turn off the oven before our shower so that the cobbler wouldn't burn. Edward helped me dress in a blue and white short pj set, and then, we returned to the kitchen.

He cleaned up our mess while I made us a salad to go with the pizza. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around my rounded belly and helped me plate everything. We laughed together as Dante kicked into his daddy's hand.

Later that night, while we were eating peach cobbler and ice cream, Edward fell asleep. He looked adorable with his plate resting on his knee as he snored lightly. I took all the dishes to the sink. Then, I returned and helped him to our bedroom.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he turned to his side, reaching for me. I really was a lucky woman to have him as my husband. I curled into his side, placing his palm on my stomach. Then, I tumbled gloriously into sleep.

When I woke up again, the alarm was going off. It was five in the morning. Edward groaned. His hand was deep inside my core and my shirt was once again missing. I smiled, tickling his forearm.

"I don't want to go, but I have to babydoll. Can I get a quickie before I get dressed?" He asked hesitantly.

With his help I turned over, climbed on top of him, and straddled his hips. "You never have to ask, Edward. You're my husband and I could never deny you anything. My body is always yours. I'm yours for the taking. I love you."

He scrunched up his face as I lowered my heat onto his thick dick. "Ride me hard, babydoll."

* * *

_They are so horny for each other. That's good for us because we get plenty of lemons. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave me a snippet of love to tell me if you did or didn't like this lemony goodness. I know anal sex isn't everyone's favorite, but E/B like it. Thank you for reading. Review and Edward-fucking-Cullen might deliver your next pizza. Don't and you can get a pimply teenager. You're choice._


	5. Chapter 5: My Love

_**A/N: **This was supposed to be up this weekend, but I thought you might need a little smut to brighten your Monday more :) Thanks to all the usuals: **Becky, Daisy, Stef, Giulia, Stephanie** from Brazil, **TwiDi**, new bb **DayJolie** and all my Twitter hearts. This is the weekend mentioned in the LAMTAF finale after Bella gets cleared for sex. It's mostly just smut and sappiness. Don't read if that offends you. There is also lactation during sex, so skip it you have a problem with that too. **I plan to start the sequel in October**_. _Thank you all for showing me so much love. I cried on some of the reviews. Even if I don't answer, I read them all. **Please see my Profile page where you can vote on my poll about the sequel and listen to the songs and view Bella's lingerie and the Bear's Lair. **I picked the Sia song because it plays during the leg hitch and enagement scene in Eclipse. It's beautiful and I want it to play at my wedding. I love you guys hard. Don't forget to review and tell Donward how much you love him. Also come play with us on Twitter. Onto the show!_

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I own a Mafia Boss with a very long tongue._  
_

* * *

**My love leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love you have found peace  
You were searching for release  
You gave it all  
Give into the call  
You took a chance and you took a fall for us  
You came thoughtfully, and then faithfully  
You taught me honor  
You did it for me  
Today you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love  
Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home **

My Love-Sia

_**BPOV**_

"Please, Edward! We can go on a romantic weekend another time. Dante needs me! He doesn't always like his bottle. He needs my breasts or he'll starve! I'm such a bad mother... Don't make me go," I pleaded, clinging to my husband's chest.

Yesterday, Dr. Whitney declared me healed. Edward embarrassed me by picking the woman up and spinning her around. It was like she'd told him that he won a billion dollars. I just sat there, blushing red as he told the doctor that Depo shots would not stop his sperm. When he left to grab my clothes, she assured me that the birth control would indeed work, and to use condoms if I was worried. Truthfully, I was, but I knew Edward didn't like rubbers at all.

In the present, Esme gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she rocked our son. "Bella, he'll be perfectly fine. Carlisle and I are his grandparents and we've been waiting for our chance to spoil him rotten. I swear to you that he will treated like a little prince."

Smiling, Carlisle wrapped his arm around my mother in law's shoulders. Dante smiled, letting me know that he wasn't worried. I loosened my grip on Edward's shirt.

"Babydoll, we're only going to be gone for three days. Mom and the girls are perfectly capable of babysitting," Edward soothed, kissing my temple.

"Let me just feed him one more time before we go. He looks hungry."

Everyone in the room looked down at my little man. Then, they began laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring fiercely. _What is so damn funny?_

"Bella..."

Edward cut Carlisle off. "He's stuffed, babydoll. You fed him twice before we got here, remember? Look at his belly."

_Damnit! _They were right. Not only did he look extremely well fed, he was also happy. I nuzzled my baby boy, inhaling the baby scent that had become a part of my own. Esme and Carlisle assured me that they would call me if anything went wrong.

"Bye, son. Daddy is just going to get a little play time with mommy. We'll be back before you can miss us," Edward promised, kissing our boy.

Esme beamed, pulling her big baby down so she could nuzzle him. Pretty much nothing embarrassed my husband, but his mother treating him like I treated Dante did the trick. I laughed as Carlisle hugged us both. Before we left, I whispered one last goodbye to my baby boy.

On the way to our destination, which Edward was keeping a secret from me, we decided to stop and grab some breakfast. I was famished after feeding and pumping throughout the last few days to prepare. If Edward hadn't confiscated my phone, I would have been calling my baby boy.

I was waiting for Edward to open my door for me, but he was still sitting in the driver's seat. His eyes were wild and he was squeezing the steering wheel for dear life. I groaned, knowing that a Caveward moment was imminent.

"I told you not to wear those shorts! Fuck! Look at all the men going into the diner. I'm not taking you in there so those assholes can eye-fuck you. I'll just get us food to go. What do you want?"

My dark wash shorts and light green tank top were perfectly fine for the summer. It was supposed to be warm all weekend, and living in Washington state didn't provide too many opportunities for me to wear the latest summer fashions. Alice, the trendy goddess herself, had picked out my outfit. I'd worked out hard to lose all the baby fat. I knew I looked good and wanted to show off a bit.

"I'm going inside and eat. You can join me if you want. Stop being bossy, Caveward," I ranted.

Like a flash of lightening, Edward hopped out of the car and opened my door. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans that made his package look incredibly good, and the green polo shirt set off his eyes. _Did it just get really hot?  
_

He leaned forward, sucking my top lip into his mouth and biting down slightly. "You belong to me, babydoll. I don't share well with others. This," he said, dipping his finger into my shorts to reach my panty-clad drenched slit, "is all mine." My body spasmed as he pulled away, licking his finger. The man knew how to turn me into a puddle of goo.

"Say you belong to me, Bella. Say you want me to fuck you senseless."

Dazedly, I mumbled, "Fuck me senseless, Edward."

The bastard smirked, pulling an Adidas hoodie from the backseat. "Wear this inside, and stop being disobedient." That was my trigger word.

Smiling sweetly, I took the jacket from his hands. He moved aside to let me out. When he turned around to close the _Hummer _door, I threw the garment over his head and ran to the entrance.

"Fucking shit," Edward yelled, running to catch me. Thankfully, there weren't any loitering people in the parking lot. The place was pretty small and off the beaten path.

I made it inside a second before him. The waitress' smile faltered when she saw my angry husband behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know he looked like a demon possessed. If I was lucky, I would pay for my disobedience later.

"Table for two, please" I requested, following the stunned girl.

She gave us a nice booth near the back. Most of the customers were eating at the counter or getting their food to go. A couple of truck drivers looked at me when we passed. Edward snarled, putting his arm protectively around my waist. After that, the men lost all interest in me.

The waitress put two menus down as Edward and I took seats on opposite sides of each other. I told her that we needed a few minutes. She quickly went to fill another order.

Agitated and cranky, Edward pulled on his copper hair. "I hate it when you don't fucking listen to me, Bella. You see how those motherfuckers look at you! It drives me crazy."

Before I could answer a waiter came to take our drink orders. I asked for orange juice and Edward ordered coffee. The young man didn't even look in my direction as he left. A few tense minutes later, he returned with our drinks.

I stuck a straw in my juice, licking the tip before taking a long swallow. Just as I predicted, when I looked up, Edward was staring at me. I did it again, wrapping my glossy lips around the straw and staring straight into my husband's eyes as I sucked up the cool liquid.

"Does it?" I asked, thrusting out my chest playfully. "I don't mean to drive you crazy. Maybe I can learn my lesson if you punish me. A good hard slap to the ass seems to put most women in line."

His jaw dropped. "Don't start shit that you can't finish, Bella."

I slipped off my thong sandals, pressing my bare foot into Edward's bulge. He groaned, looking at me like I'd lost my mind. I did it again. Then I raised my toes until I could feel his toned bare stomach. He made a sound that sounded like a wounded animal.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked, looking at me.

Keeping my instep right over Edward's bulge, I answered. "Yes, you may. What do you want, baby?"

"Uh... Hell," was the only managed reply.

"Is he sick?" the waitress asked worriedly.

"No, he's fine. He just can't handle this heat," I said, smirking. "He'll have the steak omelet with wheat toast. I'll have the spinach and cheese omelet with low fat English muffin. Strawberry preserves for both of us. Oh, and can you bring my husband a glass of ice water with a lemon peel. Thanks."

After the girl left, I lowered my foot. Edward was still dazed. I didn't know if he'd come in his pants, but I did know that he was pretty damn close. As he struggled to get himself in order, I went to the restroom. Fortunately, no one looked at me and Edward didn't follow

Since I was feeling really sexy, I took off my lacy blue panties and put them in my purse. Then, I cleaned up a little before returning to the table. When I got there, Edward was drinking large gulps of water from a tall glass.

I kissed him on the cheek, putting my underwear in his pants pocket. "See, I do belong to you and I know it. There's no need for you to talk to me like I'm a child."

He took the panties out of his pocket, sniffing and licking the crotch before returning them. A goofy, besotted smile lit his face up. He was normal again. _Thank god, crisis averted._

The food was good, but I was too preoccupied with Edward to really enjoy it. He gave as good as he got. After throwing down one of his signature one hundred dollar bills, he helped me out of the booth. We almost broke our necks getting out of the restaurant.

After Edward started the Hummer, I reached over to unbuckle his pants. It was just as I'd thought; he was close but hadn't come yet. There was a large drop of sweet precum, which I licked up quickly.

"Shit, Bella! What's gotten into you. I almost fucked you on top of the table with all those people watching." I licked him again. "Fucking fuck," he hissed, tangling his free hand into my hair.

"Can you drive while I do this?" I asked between sucking.

He moaned a short, "Fuck yes," pushing me further down his dick.

Slowly to savor the taste, I swirled my tongue around his head, squeezing his balls. Then I spit on my hand, using the lubrication to fist him hard. He bucked against me, making his massive girth go farther down my throat. I resisted the urge to gag and swallowed slowly.

"Babydoll," he whimpered, tugging on my hair, "so fucking gooood...the best."

His encouragement made me want to do a better job. I took him completely down my throat. I could only do that for a few seconds before coming up for air. I kissed his stomach, breathing in the smell of his arousal.

"I love you, Edward," I moaned, going up and down on his erection. He was alternating between thrusting and beating down on the steering wheel. With watery eyes, I took him down my throat once more. Instantly, he began to spew ropes of hot liquid in my mouth. As usual, I took everything he had to give.

As I sat up, licking the corner of my mouth, I noticed that we were pulled over in a wooded area. I was so into pleasuring my husband that I hadn't felt the motion of the car stop. Giving Edward a blowjob was just as pleasurable to me as it was to him. My clit was swollen and I ached.

Instead of letting me put my seat belt back on, Edward dragged me into his arms. I giggled as she kissed the top of my head. However, all thought left me as he sucked on my tongue, stroking the inside of my mouth.

My breasts began to leak. Edward lowered my strap, taking one into his mouth and suckling my milky nipples.

"You taste like motherfucking heaven, babydoll," he groaned.

As I rocked my hips against his erection, I fisted my hands in his hair, scratching the scalp. We had on too many clothes for what I really wanted to do, but dry humping was good too. I was so close. If he just...

"Ugh, Edward. Oh my god! Right there...please" I screamed as a massive orgasm hit me.

After I caught my breath, Edward helped me back over into my seat and buckled the belt. I'd been giving Edward hand and mouth work while I healed, but that was my first orgasm since the birth, and oh was it good.

"Look at us, Edward. We didn't even make it to the getaway yet. We're like two extremely horny teenagers," I giggled.

Shaking his head, Edward started the car. "We may be horny, but that shit we just did was not for teenagers. That, babydoll, takes skill and skill only comes with age."

"Says the old man," I teased.

That made him throw back his head and laugh heartily. I loved when my Edward was relaxed. I removed a water bottle from my purse and popped a piece of _Juicy Fruit_ into my mouth. After that, I passed him the bottle and a stick of gum.

"Thanks, babydoll."

An hour later, we pulled up to huge mansion surrounded by trees. The country estate was beautiful and there were a bunch of colorful flowers in bloom. I squirmed in my seat, barely able to contain my excitement as Edward drove up the winding driveway.

"Edward, it's perfect! It reminds me of Forks so much. I love you."

He smiled. "Yeah, I was going to take you back to Forks, but I know you didn't want to be that far away from D.C., and I thought that we could take him next time... you know to see your parents," he said hesitantly.

The tears that usually came with the mention of my parents were kept at bay. "I would like that very much. Thank you for being so considerate, husband."

I was told not to pack anything, so I was curious to see what Edward had planned. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me. We definitely looked freshly ravaged and worse for wear.

"Not a problem, my angel. Let's go inside and change. Then I can show you around. This place is fucking awesome."

I stopped, feeling sick. "You've been here before? The places you take me... have you, um, taken other women, too?"

Edward's smile faded as he wrapped his arms around my body. "Hell no! Thornewood, the villa, that cabin in Forks, the lair, those are all our places, and ours only. I never took any of the past bitches to those places. I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

"I'm sorry. I had to ask," I said, returning the hug.

Hand in hand, we walked inside. A sign announcing it as _Bear's Lair Bed and Breakfast_ hung over the foyer. A little man in khaki shorts came to greet us. His eyes glowed mischievously upon seeing our wrinkled clothes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Everything has been set up as you requested. Several meals have been prepared. Feel free to wander the grounds at your pleasure. The Bear's Lair is you for three wonderful days. If there are any problems, call me on my personal line, Mr. Cullen."

Thank you. We'll be fine," Edward assured, handing the guy his black card.

The little man did some paperwork and provided Edward with a receipt. Then my husband slipped him a wad of money in a gold clip. The man smiled at me before taking off.

After that, Edward helped me climb on his back so he could take us upstairs. I laughed as he pretended to fall a couple of times. Luckily, we made it safely.

The rooms were gorgeous. We chose one with a huge bed called the Dahlia room. It was beautiful and very rustic. On the bed was a big basket with my name on it. Like a little girl, I jumped off Edward's back before going to see my gift.

I oohed and ahhed over the bottle of French champagne, chocolate covered Godiva strawberries, exopensive bubble bath, and massage creams. There was also a huge bouquet with yellow roses and sunflowers on the nightstand. I begun to cry as I read the note.

_To the most beautiful woman in the world, my babydoll. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you more than life itself. I'm not good with writing poems and shit, but you take my breath away. Without your love, I am nothing. Thank you for taking a shithead like me and turning him into a man and a father. There will be many be many days that we fight but know that I never stop loving you and I never will. __Amo solo te, amore mio._

"I love only you, my beloved," he whispered in my ear, translating the Italain.

I threw my arms around him. "That was perfect! I love you so much, Edward. The words were so beautiful and from your heart."

After a long makeout session, we cleaned up and got ready for a walk. There was a box with a beautiful white sundress on the dresser. It was another one of my gifts. I put it and the plain white cotton underwear on before brushing my hair out. Edward's eyes darkened as he watched me twirl.

The grounds were amazing. There was a carriage house with rooms of its own. Edward promised that we'd fuck there before we left. I giggled like a school girl as he put a flower in my hair.

"You are absolutely stunning," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Why are you so sweet when we go on these vacations, Edward? It's almost like you turn into another person?" I asked curiously.

He winked. "I know I fuck up a lot, babydoll. I have to gain points or you may decide you can do better when I'm an asshole."

"I could never do any better than you, Edward. You're my soulmate, the father of my child, my husband. You're it for me."

Because the sap factor was getting to be a little much, I kicked Edward in the shin and ran. His much longer legs ate up the grass, and before long, he tackled me to the ground taking the brunt of the fall. We rolled, kissing and explored each other's bodies as the sun sweltered overhead.

"Babydoll, come with me."

He led me to a bunch of blankets and pillows in the center of the property. It reminded me of Thornewood, except it was really hot now and this place was more rustic.

There was another bottle of Dom in a bucket of ice. Edward pulled out two flutes nad poured me a glass. I giggled because the bubbles tickled my nose. He held a chocolate strawberry in front of my mouth. I took a big bite, licking Edward's long manicured fingers in the process.

"I can't wait anymore, babydoll. I need to fuck you now."

"Who says you have to wait?" I asked, tossing the dress aside. In turn, Edward stood up to discard his clothing. Clothed, he was gorgeous, but nude he was a deadly weapon. I tried to slip off my underwear but he stopped me.

"Let me, babydoll."

**__****EPOV**

Bella had rediscovered her sexiness and she was killing my ass. That shit she pulled in the restaurant was epic. It completely took my eyes off of the motherfuckers who kept eying her when they thought I wasn't looking. _My babydoll knows how to distract me._

I was almost fucking purring as I slipped those virginal white panties off of her body. Bella's pussy was just how I liked it, with the tiniest bit of soft hair that I could rub my face against. I'd planned to do more romantic shit, but I needed her NOW.

Dipping my head, I nuzzled her sweet glistening pussy lips, whispering, "I missed you."

My babydoll laughed, rubbing my hair. "She missed you too, Edward."

My cock jumped at the sound of her voice. She looked so innocent in the white with that fucking rose in her hair. For some reason, I got off on that shit. I liked that Bella was the sweet innocent virgin, and I was the motherfucking wolf who wanted to eat her alive.

As I kissed her needy clit, I slipped two fingers inside of her. She groaned, pulling on my hair. I gave her a moment to collect herself as I nibbled on her silken thighs.

"Fuck you're tight. Almost as tight as the fist time I made love to you."

"Hmmm, just put it in. I need it, Edward," she groaned.

Who was I to deny my angel? Quickly, I grabbed the lube from my shorts pocket, generously applying it to my cock and Bella's pussy. As tight as she was, we needed all the help we could get. Dr. Whitney had warned me to take it slow and easy the first time.

I kissed my babydoll's plump lips as I slid my rock hard cock gently into her hole. She grabbed my wrists, opening her eyes. I saw her wince as she tried to adjust to my length.

"Stop.. I need a minute, Edward."

With the greatest fucking strength I could muster, I held still. The little bit of my dick that was inside throbbed painfully. My heart and my fucking balls felt like they were going to rupture. I did it for her, though.

"I love you, babydoll," I cooed, pinching her clit, "Just relax and let me take care of you."

She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes again. I continued to slide my ten inches inside of her, waiting for her to tell me to stop or go. We stopped two more times before I was fully sheathed.

_Motherfucking pussy paradise is mine again! _It was even better than I remembered.

"Edwarddddd," my babydoll moaned, thrashing her head around.

I sucked on her nipples, timing my thrusting to her reactions. The more she screamed, the harder I pumped. Expertly, I circled my hips, hitting her good spot hard. Her pussy muscles clenched my dick as the first orgasm swept through her body.

"So fucking good, Bella. I need you to do that again."

Big, brown innocent doe eyes looked up at me as I rammed in and out of the best pussy I'd ever had in my life. "Ungh...ungh...ungh...always, Edward."

"Who owns this sweet pussy I'm fucking, babydoll? Say it!"

"You do, Edward! I'm so wet for you. Please," she gasped, offering me her sweet nipples. I gently suckled one after another into my mouth. The milk was so fucking thick and sweet. I almost came as I drank her bounty.

With two more pumps, I pulled out, laying flat on my back and maneuvering my babydoll so that her sweet pussy was right over my mouth. I ate her out like a starving man. Her natural deliciousness mixed nicely with the strawberry flavored lube. My mind was a blank as I licked as far inside of her as I could go, using my fingers to squeeze her nub.

"Ungh."

My babydoll surprised me by taking my cock into her mouth. While I hummed and blew against her pussy, she milked my cock. It didn't take long for us to come. We both screamed as the big O swept us away. I felt my babydoll's sweaty head hit my thigh as I kneaded her ass cheeks.

"That was...fucking amazing," I panted.

A soft feminine sigh was my only answer. Since it was warm and we had champagne, we fell asleep outside. When I opened my eyes again, Bella was on top of me sipping champagne. She smiled, lowering herself onto me.

"Ride it, cowgirl," I drawled as she set the tempo. "Ungh, Bella. You are going to kill me, woman!"

"I won't kill you. I'm just going to hurt you a little," she moaned, digging her nails into my chest. Oh, and she did hurt me. I loved every fucking minute.

Eventually, we made it inside. I had a special dinner planned. Bella and I took separate showers so that we could cool off and regain our strength. When she wasn't looking, I downed a couple of vitamins. If my wife was wearing me down at thirty, I shuddered to think what our sex life would be like at forty; she'd _definitely_ kill me then.

After I put on a robe, I went downstairs and set the plates and glasses on the table. Half an hour later, my angel came down the stairs in a small white silk robe, as requested. She was perfectly naked underneath. The soft mahogany curls on her head and no makeup on her face made her almost too fucking beautiful to look at.

"You are a vision," I said, leading her to the table.

"Everything look delicious."

There were loads of big square plates filled with finger sized seafood, fruit, and decadent deserts. There were also new flutes of champagne. I dipped a warm prawn into cocktail sauce and fed it to my babydoll. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She sat in my lap while we fed each other and cuddled. It was romantic and fucking hot. I moved her robe aside to lick a drop of butter from the lobster tail that had fallen on her chest. Seductively, she wiggled in my lap until we both were full and horny as fuck.

"Stand up and put your head down on the table," I commanded, pushing plates aside.

Happily, my wife complied. I pulled off the flimsy robe, exposing her lightly tanned skin. Her ass and hips called to my hands like crack to an addict. I squeezed them before lining my dick up to the entrance.

"Ungh...hard this time."

I slapped my babydoll's supple cheeks until they turned fire engine red. She was so fucking loud. I loved the fact that she still got off on that shit. My little tigress was now a fuckawesome mom, but she was still my little nympho queen.

She reached bag to cup my balls. I was putty in her hot little hands, losing my concentration as I basely pounded her sweet pussy. We were grunting and shit was falling off the table, but I wasn't about to stop the session we had going. My sweaty chest was glued to my babydoll's back as I pulled her to me.

I turned her head, kissing her deeply. She scratched the wooden table, trying to find an escape. I put my arm around her chest, locking her into place as I positioned my hips. My cock was almost to her motherfucking womb.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Ungh," I screamed.

My babydoll sunk her canines into my arm as she spasmed out of control. My balls clenched, before I emptied my jizz into her tunnel. Stuck together, we collapsed in the chair. My now flaccid slightly twitched as my babydoll disconnected us.

She tucked her head into my shoulder and kissed my pulse point. "That was even better than the food. I'm tired now. Let's call Dante before we go to sleep."

I nodded, grabbing the bottle of Dom. My babydoll made a plate out of what was left. We ended up eating shrimp and lobster in bed while talking to our son. He gurgled and babbled happily. I knew my mom and dad were spoiling him.

"Mommy loves you, little man. We'll be home very soon and I'm going to sing to you, and give you a bath, and play your favorite game, and feed you, and..."

"Daddy loves you, too, D.C." I interrupted, "We'll be home soon, son. Don't worry about your favorite toys. I've been taking very good care of them," I said, eying my babydoll's C-cups.

She rolled her eyes. "You be good for nana and papa, Dante. I love you. Goodnight, my angel."

Bella lay down on her side facing me. Smiling, she cupped my cheek, laying soft kisses on my jaw. _God, I love this woman. _I laid my big hand on her hip. _All woman, and all mine. _

"E-Edward," she stammered, "You're not disappointed, are you? Is it still as good as before?"

Chuckling, I squeezed her ass. "Don't you know, silly woman. I will never be fucking disappointed. This," I said, pulling her against me, "will always drive me fucking crazy. You own me. It's better than before because now you're officially all mine. It will be just as good when we're old and gray.:"

My angel fell asleep with her soft cheek resting over my chest. I kissed her fingers before placing her hand over my heart, where she always belonged. I fell asleep after she whispered my favorite words and neither of us had any motherfucking nightmares.

The next day, we stayed in bed, making love until we couldn't move. After that, we took a nice long bubble bath as we listened to _Mozart. _My babydoll washed my hair and I washed hers. Then, we dressed and took a walk in the garden.

Mid-afternoon, she and I made lunch in the carriage house. My little vixen seduced me into fucking her on top of the table. She clung to my shoulders as I pounded into her over and over again. My eyes rolled way back in my head just before I came, sucking her tit. After lunch, we fucked in the bed and watched television. Later that night, we called our son again. He was asleep, but Bella swore that his light snore sounded happy.

I fell asleep inside my babydoll as the last strangled moans from her orgasms left her lips. Again, my mind was too tired to dream. Nothing could harm me as long as I had my Bella.

Since we were planning to leave Monday morning, we spent the last day exploring the grounds. My babydoll was fucking smart and knew all the scientific names for the flowers we saw. Like the pussy whipped asshole that I'd become, I let her make me a stick crown. While she fed the ducks by the pond, I took pictures-not that they had a fucking chance in hell of capturing all of her beauty.

I had one last romantic gesture planned, so I sent Bella upstairs. On the bed, was a box with a blue babydoll negligee. She was supposed to put it on and meet me downstairs. I showered and put on a pair of silk blue boxers and a white t-shirt. There was no need to put on that many real clothes because it was hot as hell, and we'd just be naked soon again anyway.

As requested, my babydoll came down an hour later. She smelled fucking edible. The light blue babydoll was sheer so I could see her thong. Her tits looked fucking amazing all pushed up and shit. Like I'd asked, she'd put her hair up into a loose chignon. There weren't enough words in any fucking language to describe Bella's ethereal beauty.

I took her hand in mine, guiding her outside. The sun had just gone down, so I'd lit the yellow lights on the gazebo. She smiled up at me as I put the portable Bose speakers on to play, Bruno Mars', J_ust the Way You Are, _her new favorite song.

"May I have this dance, Bella Cullen?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"You may, Edward Cullen," she said, taking mine.

I love you, babydoll, just the way you are. I never want you to change one fucking thing for me or anyone else," I pleaded, squeezing her waist.

As she let me lead her across the floor, I softly sang the words of the song in her ear. A few tears, which I quickly kissed away, escaped her eyes. She was fucking perfect.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
and i tell her every day  
yeah i know, i know  
when i compliment her  
she wont believe me  
and its so, its so  
sad to think she don't see what i see  
but every time she asks me do i look okay  
i say when i see your face  
__there's not a thing that i would change  
cause you're amazing  
just the way you are  
and when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are  
her lips, her lips  
i could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but i think its so sexy  
she's so beautiful  
and i tell her every day  
oh you know, you know, you know  
id never ask you to change  
if perfect is what you're searching for  
then just stay the same  
so don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
you know i say..."_

After that, we waltzed to our wedding mix. I gave Bella a new pair of five carat diamond earrings, which she almost refused. Thankfully, she let me put them on her, and then, she was in love. I held up a mirror so she could see herself.

"They're beautiful, Edward. This whole weekend... You're spoiling me. I love you."

Later that night, after we made love and my wife lay sated and spent in my arms, I made a promise to myself that I would always treat her like a Queen. She deserved it after all the bullshit I put her through. I wasn't fucking stupid; I knew my ass wasn't easy to love sometimes.

"Babydoll," I said, kissing her small head, "You are my peace on Earth and the perfect compliment to my soul."

"Hmmm, I love you, Edward. You're my other half," she sighed sleepily.

As I turned off the light, I thought of one word: _home_. It didn't matter where I went in the world or what happened, my babydoll would always be my center of gravity, my home.

* * *

_I hope it was hot enough. It was lucky they made it back to baby Dante, right? You know these two will still be breaking dishes well into their senior years. Leave me love and Donward will dance with you in your dreams. Don't and you can have can have the little short hotel guy. Hey, what do I know, that may be your thing. Baby Dante loves reviews so do it bitches!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Sea and the Rhythm

**_A/N: _**_Hello readers and happy holidays. This is a smutty outtake from Bella's 25th birthday vacation with Edward. It got to be quite long so I split it up into two parts. It takes place BEFORE they began having serious problems. The next real **LAMTAF 2** chapter will be up later today on the blog. Please check out the **Pictures**_. _Infinity Bay is a real place and I would love to stay there one day. Review and show love. Don't read if you have a problem with anal sex, remote control vibrators, or female squirting. This is for the pervs. Please feel free to play around the blog. The song has been added to the smuttake playlist.  
_

_Shoutouts to all my twarlings. Peruse my favorites to find something to read while I'm busy updating.  
_

**

* * *

Tonight, we're the sea and the salty breeze**

**the milk from your breast is on my lips**

**and lovelier words from your mouth to me**

**when salty my sweat and fingertips**

**Our hands they seek the end of afternoon**

**My hands believe and move over you**

**Tonight, we're the sea and**

**the rhythm there**

**the waves and the wind and night is black**

**tonight we're the scent of your**

**long black hair**

**spread out like your breath**

**across my back**

**Your hands they move like waves over me**

**beneath the moon, tonight, we're the sea**

Sea and the Rhythm-Iron and Wine

_**BPOV**_

"Wake up, babydoll. We're almost there."

I blinked my eyes open to see a smiling Edward down on his knees in front of me. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was at the moment. Twisting my head, I looked out the clear window and saw big fluffy clouds.

"Hawaii," I said, smiling slightly and rolling my shoulders.

He nodded and began pushing my simple sleeveless blue summer dress up my thighs. I rested my hands in his soft bronze hair. It had gotten very long on the ends, but I was in no hurry to cut it anytime soon. For some reason, I was into the wild look he'd been sporting lately. Lifting weights with the guys and running had been very good for Edward's body. To outsiders, he looked big and lethal.

"I love you, babydoll." Lick. "You taste so fucking good." Lick. "Open wide." Lick.

Eager to comply, I spread my lags and let him remove the now drenched white thong I'd been wearing. He sucked the fabric into his mouth, growling when he noticed me watching him. Then, he put the pair of panties in his back pocket so that they could join his collection.

When his long, wet tongue touched my clit, my eyes crossed. He sucked the nub into his mouth, blowing softly, and nibbled. I thrust into thin air, trying to escape but get closer at the same time. Each time he lapped at my sensitive flesh, his hair brushed my thighs.

Soon, I began riding his tongue, not caring about the sounds we were making or that there were people that might hear them. I backed away, smashing my body against the headboard, but Edward never stopped. He ate me out like a man possessed, not even coming up for air between mouthfuls.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god, Edward! Stop for a minute."

Instead of doing what I asked, he buried his head deeper, plunging two fingers into me and working hard. All the while, his mouth kept up its glorious play on my clit. I pulled his hair in an attempt to get him off of me.

"Stop! Please," I screamed, pushing at his shoulders. What I was feeling wasn't normal.

Breathing heavily, he paused and looked up at me. I wiped away a few stray tears that had gathered on my cheeks. I loved having sex with my husband, but I didn't like the feeling that was building in my body. It felt like an orgasm times a thousand.

"Do you trust me, babydoll?" I nodded. "I want to try something. I know it feels fucking weird, but it will be amazing later. Just enjoy it."

I inhaled and exhaled several times. Then, I guided Edward's head back to my center. He began licking, nibbling, and sucking like an animal again. I came hard all over his tongue with my knees wrapped around his neck.

Edward flipped me over and raised my pelvis. I felt him bite into my ass, which caused me to claw the blanket. It felt like the plane's cabin was on fire, and my skin was covered in sweat. He inserted his tongue into my rosebud while his long, thick fingers slipped inside of me.

"No! I can't! Edward! Ungh…ungh..ungh."

Suddenly, everything stopped. When I looked behind me, Edward was taking off his clothes. His eyes were not human, and for a moment, it frightened me. However, those feelings changed when he smacked my butt and squirted lube inside my rosebud.

_Anal sex on a plane. The best birthday present a girl can get._

I threw my head back, screaming and yelling as pain and pleasure overrode my senses. Ten inches of hard, thick muscle pushed into my tiny hole, making me insane. It felt like he was ripping me apart, but oh how I liked to be ripped.

"Fu…Fuck, babydoll. Tight… Fu.." Edward panted, resting his head on my back.

When he was completely inside, I pushed back. The feeling was amazing, like he was in my womb. Slowly, he snaked his free hand to the front and inserted four fingers into my sopping pussy. With my whole body full of Edward Cullen, my hips began gyrating wildly.

I encouraged him. "Yes! Yes! Faster! Fuck!"

His fingers stayed rigid, but he began moving them up and down and around. All the while he forcefully slammed himself into my ass. My nails dug into his hand as his glorious thumb began rubbing my swollen clit.

The double penetration sent me over the edge. I closed my eyes and bit down on the sheets as my whole body quaked for what seemed like hours. If it hadn't been for Edward holding me so tightly, I would have fallen off the edge of the bed.

My ears popped and my vision blurred as I rode out the waves. Edward stayed inside of me, pounding my body and trying to reach his own release. I was spent and could only droll and whimper.

He pulled out and turned me over. Slowly, I opened my bleary eyes. The colors of the room seemed especially bright. My body was numb.

"Mine! Mine! Mine," Edward chanted, lowering his head and sucking my nipples into his mouth. I could only stare as he drank the milk my body produced, occasionally looking up at me through those long eyelashes.

I felt him press down on my pelvic bone before he started licking me again. My flesh was still very sensitive so it hurt a little bit. I didn't have the strength to push him away. Heck, I couldn't even talk after that mind blowing orgasm.

The same four fingers entered me again. This time he pushed harder until almost his whole hand was inside of me. I mewled and thrashed my head as he found that spongy part of my insides that drove me wild.

"Babydoll, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, biting down on labia.

After a few minutes, I felt like I had to pee. I used my last bit of strength to push him off, but he didn't budge. My shove was weak at best. I was still trembling and weak from the last orgasm.

"Get off," I whispered, attempting to sit up.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop. I got really scared and began clawing at his head, but it was like trying to move a marble statue. If he didn't stop, I was going to really embarrass myself! The thought brought new tears to my eyes.

"Stop, Edward! I have to pee. Get off, now!"

He pulled his hand out and pressed down on the space between my pelvis and bellybutton as he flicked his tongue over my nub. I screamed and fought against him. Then, it hit me. A strong gush of liquid squirted out of me. I watched in horror as it sprayed all over Edward's face.

"That's it, babydoll. This is fucking amazing! I knew you could do it," he praised, using two fingers to press down on my clit.

I didn't understand why he was so happy that I was peeing on him! After all we'd done, I'd never suspected Edward was the kind of guy into golden showers. My body was full of pleasure, but my mind was angry and upset.

"Ungh…Ungh…Ungh…Lo..Ungh…"

Eventually, I stopped squirting and Edward removed his hands from me. My whole body was covered in sweat and whatever else I'd produced. Apparently that wasn't enough, though, because my husband palmed his cock and sprayed his seed all over my breasts. Then, he collapsed next to me with a smug smile on his face.

I turned my head away, sniffling. "How could you do that to me? I asked you to stop."

Roughly, he yanked my chin so that I had no choice but to look at him. "Bella, you just ejaculated. I've wanted to get you there, but I never quite made it. It has always been one of my top secret fantasies."

I was hopeful. "You mean I didn't pee on you? I've always heard that a female ejaculation doesn't exist; that it's just a trick used for porn movies."

He smirked. "It sure as fuck does exist and you just did it, babydoll. Here," he said, placing my hand on his drenched face, "That's not urine, it's your cum. You squirted it on me. I have a book about it that you can read later. I just didn't know you would have reacted if I'd asked you beforehand. Don't be mad at me."

Now that I knew what happened to me was normal, and even something my husband longed for, I was happy.

"I don't think I will ever be able to move again, but thank you. That was…an experience."

Chuckling, he lifted me out of bed and carried me to the shower. All I could do was cling to him as he soaped and rinsed my body. When the soft washcloth brushed across my skin, I hissed and buried my head in his neck. He held me like a baby while he washed my hair. Later, he dried us off and helped me put my dress back on, this time with a pink thong underneath.

I fell asleep before the jet landed. Sensations of warm air hitting my skin and people talking threatened to wake me, but I was much too tired to open my eyes. In my slumber, I felt safe, happy, and warm with my baby boy.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a strange room. For a minute, I panicked, but then I felt Edward's strong arm around my waist. He stirred, pulling me closer into his hardness. The giggle that escaped my mouth was totally involuntary.

"Babydoll?" He asked groggily.

I turned around and poked him in the chest. "Who else do you expect to be in bed with you?"

He laughed, rolling us so that I was on my back. "I missed you, Sleeping Beauty."

I turned on the bedside lamp and gasped when I saw the room. "It's beautiful, Edward!"

We were lying on a huge canopy bed with silk beige curtains. A flat screen television was mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed. Pretty wooden tables and lamps adorned the bed sides. There was also a comfortable chenille couch with vibrantly colored pillows. However, the most spectacular thing about the whole room was the view. It looked like we were floating in the ocean.

"Welcome to Infinity Bay. Happy birthday, Bella. It's not Italy, but I hope it will do."

I threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him roughly, possessively. My husband always went out of his way to please me. Sometimes, I wished that I could give him more, but when he looked at me like I was made of the most precious things in the world, I knew that what I gave him was more than enough. He had my heart forever.

"I love you, honey. This is absolutely perfect."

Laughing, he pulled me on top of him. I rested my head over his thundering heart. For a minute, I wondered why it was beating so, but then I realized that I was nude again, and Edward's hands were cupping my backside.

He slipped one finger inside of me and moaned. "How can I want you all the time, babydoll? It's like you put a spell on me or some shit. I'm never sated."

I flicked my tongue over his nipples. "I'm very addictive. One taste of me and you're hooked for life."

Slowly, I lowered my heat over him, savoring the feeling of being filled. He cried out, tangling his long fingers in my tousled hair. When he was fully sheathed inside of me, I placed his hands over my leaky breasts. Through the little bit of daylight left, I could see his eyes go dark. He wanted me bad, and I wasn't one to make my husband suffer.

"Do you like when I ride you, Edward?" I whispered, sliding up and down over his length. "My body was made…for you. I'll never take another. Does my pussy feel good?"

He whimpered and pulled me down so that he could taste my breasts. "Do you… Fuck! You know it's good, babydoll. It's fucking spectacular."

I sat up and rested my knees on either of his thighs. Then I began gyrating and grinding my hips harder and harder until we both went mad. The sounds of the waves crashing outside were the perfect complement to our bodies moving to some kind of primal rhythm. Edward's fingers found and pinched my needy clit, and I came apart at the seams.

A few minutes later, I began to slither over him again. His eyes were tightly shut, almost like he was in pain. I reached down and placed two fingers around his shaft so that I could feel it slipping in and out of me. With a strangled cry, Edward came hard, shooting jism deep inside of me.

"I think I need a cigarette," I joked, smiling in my afterglow.

Edward smacked my butt and removed his cock. Like always, I whimpered from the loss. Now that it was over, I had a new human need. Before I could articulate it, my traitorous stomach made a deflated noise.

My husband laughed "I guess I need to feed you, little mother. Alice helped me plan a romantic dinner. This will be the only night we go out here so enjoy it. I plan to keep you all to myself the rest of the vacation."

I decided to play coy. "What will we do? I was hoping to see the sights."

He sat up, dragging me along with him. "I plan to fuck you on every surface of this house, in the ocean, on the sand, on the roof, pretty much everywhere. As for sights, you will see me and my hard cock a lot and whatever else comes into view while I fuck your sweet pussy and ass."

The crude words made me shiver in anticipation. "Talk is cheap. Action speaks louder than words."

A few minutes later, I was in a double shower and Edward was between my legs pounding into me until I saw stars. With each thrust, my back hit the granite walls. I wrapped my legs around his back, crossing the legs at the ankle.

When I managed to look up, I noticed that there was a mirror behind us. It gave me a perfect view of Edward's tight ass, constricting and undulating under my fingers. His thick, powerful thighs were the only thing holding us into place. I dug my fingers into his back cleft and screamed. The feel of his hard, slippery chest against my sensitive nipples was pure heaven.

By some miracle, we managed to finish bathing and get out of the shower. There was also a large Jacuzzi tube in the corner. I gave it a wistful look as Edward passed me a thick, warm towel.

"Later, babydoll. I'm going to fuck you there, too."

Blushing, I went to look for something to wear. Edward retrieved a garment bag from the closet and laid it out on the bed. I was almost afraid to unzip it. When he saw me hesitate, he took control and opened it.

"Alice picked it out. I chose the color. Do you like it?" He asked, sheepishly.

Inside was a gorgeous, red double layered taffeta strapless dress. It had a pleated waistband and ruffled trim that I thought would look nice against my skin. There was also a red lowrise lace thong, and the dress had a built in strapless bra.

"I love it. It's so pretty. Thank you," I said, kissing Edward's cheek.

He smiled. "You're going to look beautiful. I hate to take you out and have men eye-fuck you, but Ali made me promise to let you have at least one dinner."

While he dressed in one of his ubiquitous black Gucci suits, I got ready. The dress fit like a glove and the silk lining felt amazing against my sensitized skin. The cheeky thong didn't cover much, but it looked sexy.

I took a few minutes to obsess over my hair and decided to wear it up. I used a few clips to make a messy updo, leaving a few curly strands to frame my face. In the end, it looked very elegant and went with my outfit. After that, I put on a little bronze eye shadow and red lipstick.

I was dabbing on a little J'Adore when I felt Edward's long fingers on my back. In one swift move, he zipped up my dress and twirled me around. He looked like sin and sex in his perfectly tailored suit. His hair was wonderfully messy and his eyes glowed like emeralds.

"These will make it perfect," he murmured, handing me a pair of gold and ruby teardrop earrings.

I gasped. "Oh, Edward! These are gorgeous, but you've given me so much jewelry already…"

He put his index finger over my lips, effectively shushing me. "I can never repay you for all you've given me, babydoll. Let me help you put them on."

He'd been right. The rubies brought the whole look together. A few minutes later, he helped me slip on a pair of lovely metallic, jeweled sandals. I felt like Cinderella getting ready for the ball. Luckily, the heel wasn't too high. Now I knew why Alice had taken me for that spa day with manicure and pedicure before we left.

"Ready?" Edward asked, handing me a red beaded clutch.

I nodded and took his hand. "Let's go."

A large, black Hummer limousine was waiting for us in front of the house. The view through the front was lovely. As I'd suspected, we were right on the beach. A part of me wanted to strip out of the dress and dive in the water, but Edward and I looked too gorgeous not to be seen. My swim would have to wait until later.

When we were settled inside, my husband popped a bottle of champagne and poured me a flute. I giggled because the bubbles tickled my nose. He looked over at me, smiling crookedly. Something deep in the pit of my stomach melted.

"I love you, Edward. This is so special. I'll never forget these times."

He licked his lips and looked at my thighs. "Neither will I, babydoll. You deserve only the best."

Suddenly, he got down on his knees and pushed my dress up. I stared at him in shock. Surely, he wasn't ready to have me again? My body was still sensitive from our last session. If we kept this up, I'd be dead before my twenty-sixth birthday.

"Edward?"

He reached into his pocket and removed something. "Time to have some real fun, babydoll."

_**EPOV**_

So far, the trip to Hawaii had been everything I imagined and more. Bella didn't like to be too far away from Dante, so I knew asking her to go to Italy was out of the question. It had taken a whole fucking day to pry our son from her arms, so I was glad to see her now enjoying our vacation.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the contraption I had in my hand.

I moved her red thong aside, and because I could never resist, I licked her pussy. "It's a remote-control vibrating egg. I can get your sexy ass off without touching you. Remember that day you played footsy in the diner and almost embarrassed me? Well, now it's my turn. Payback is a motherfucker."

She pushed me away. "You can't! I won't be able to keep quiet and everyone will know! We can try this another time."

Ignoring her, I took out a tube of Astroglide and rubbed it all over the velvety egg. Then, I inserted it deep inside Bella's pussy. Fortunately, she didn't fight me. I knew she liked it because her clit hardened and swelled immediately.

When that was done, I smoothed her dress back down and took my seat. "I have the remote control. I always own your pussy, and tonight I'm really going to flaunt that shit. You'll never know when I'm going to press the button. Don't try to remove it or your punishment will be worse. I'm going to enjoy this a lot, Bella."

She moaned and crossed her legs. "Ungh… I'm not going to make it."

I pressed the remote. "Feel that? Imagine it's my cock deep inside of you."

She clawed at the seat, her eyes closing in pure ecstasy. I whistled and put my new toy away. There would be plenty of time to play later. Bella shot me a nasty look and continued to sip her champagne. I had my little tigress right where I wanted her.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the Ritz-Carlton, Kapalua. There were dozens of couples walking around and taking pictures. Bella bounced happily in her seat, waiting for the driver to open our door. Once he did, I stepped out first so that I could help her. Then, I tipped our driver. He thanked me, never once looking at my babydoll.

At the entrance, there was a crowd of big men leering at every woman that passed. I recognized a few as professional football players. The way they looked at the married women disgusted me. I kept my hand protectively on Bella's lower back as we passed.

One of the guys, some big blond motherfucker, held out a lei. "May I put this on, beautiful? It matches your dress."

My babydoll looked back, silently begging me not to make a scene. I snatched the lei from the fucker and threw a hundred dollar bill at him. He looked taken aback, apparently not used to being put in line. I smirked and held my own.

"Do you know who I am?" he snarled, stepping in front of me. Bella placed her hand on my chest.

I laughed. "Jimmy Varner, defensive end for the Jacksonville Jaguars. I golf with Big Bill. He's an old friend of the family."

"You know Big Bill?" he asked, clearly impressed that I knew the owner of his football team.

I nodded. "I've known him my whole life, and I don't think he'd be too happy to hear about a player from his team hitting on_ my_ wife. If you so much as look or touch her again, the only ball you'll be playing is in your back yard. _Capiche_?"

He backed away, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

I smirked and placed the wreath around my babydoll's neck. The fucker was right; the yellow, red, and white flowers matched perfectly. Now that the crisis was adverted, we could eat. Whistling, I led my angel into The Banyan Tree restaurant, where we were promptly seated at a private table facing the Pacific.

The altercation left me feeling overly possessive, so I pulled out the remote and pressed the button three times. Surprised, Bella threw her head back and let out a soft cry. The color of her face changed from a pale pink to apple red, all in the space of a few seconds.

"Mine," I growled, reaching across the table to take her hand.

She gave it to me. "Yours. Always yours, Edward. Jeez, you could give me a little warning."

A few minutes later, a waiter brought us a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Bella sipped hers daintily as I perused the menu. I'd been here before so I knew that everything tasted amazing, but I wanted to pick food that would stimulate her taste buds as well as her body.

By the time our server came back, I had our order ready. "To begin, we'd like the raw oysters, Kona lobster, and smoked salmon ravioli. Make sure the oysters are chilled and not too much sauce on the ravioli."

The man nodded and left the table. Bella smiled at me as she flirtatiously licked the tip of her glass. My cock throbbed, remembering the feel of her mouth on me. My little tigress was a handful, and I loved every bit of that shit.

"Do you like the wine, babydoll? It's fifty year old Condrieu. I had it shipped straight from France."

She giggled and took another sip. "I don't even want to know how many this costs, do I? It's delicious, Edward."

The appetizers went over very well. My babydoll ate to her heart's content, occasionally letting me feed her. We were in our own little bubble, completely ignoring the patrons around us. Everything was fucking perfect.

We'd almost cleared out plates by the time the waiter came back. I ordered the green salad and peppered jelly shrimp for our next course. Bella's big brown eyes went glassy at the mention of honey vinaigrette.

It didn't take long for us to polish off those dishes. Conversation flowed freely as we perused the entrée menu. I left that choice up to Bella, because it was her birthday. She looked resplendent in her happiness and I was so fucking proud that she was belonged to me.

"I can't decide Edward. It all sounds so good. More Kona lobster? The beef tenderloin or grilled Ahi? What do you want?"

Shrugging, I refreshed her wine glass. "Why don't you order all three. We can take the leftovers back to the house for later."

She beamed. When the waiter came back, we told him our choices. Later, the head chef himself brought out our dishes. Bella complimented him profusely, and I was a little jealous when he kissed her hand, even though the guy was in his early sixties.

"Taste this," Bella said, holding a forkful of Ahi up to my lips. "It's the best, isn't it?"

I smirked, looking straight at her breasts. "I've tasted better, but as food goes, this is pretty fucking amazing."

She blushed and pulled away. "Edward. I'm already drenched. Don't make it worse."

Because I was horny, hot, and didn't give a fuck, I asked Bella to sit in my lap so I could feed her desert. Thankfully, she came without a fight. The feel of her tight ass over my now erect dick drove me crazy, but I wanted her to completely enjoy the night.

For dessert, I'd had a small personal chocolate tasting cake prepared. There was also another big cake at the house that we'd carve later. Bella's eyes crossed when she saw all the molten chocolate and sorbet. The waiter took out a match and lit the blue number twenty-five wax candle in the middle.

"Make a wish," I whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

She leaned forward and blew out the flame. "I already have everything I'll ever want. Thank you, Edward."

After we ate the cake, I took Bella outside for a walk on the beach. She was very flirty and playful, occasionally stopping to just stare at me. Now that I was so pussy-whipped, it only took one look from her to completely own my ass.

Later, we decided to get one more drink from the hotel bar before heading home. It was still packed inside the Ritz-Carlton, but I slipped the waiter a hundred and he found us a seat. All I saw was lust filled male eyes as we passed. I wanted to strip my babydoll and fuck her on top of the table to let every motherfucker in the bar know that she was mine.

"Bella," I said, leaning across the table, "Consider this your warning."

She frowned. "I don't…"

Just as the waiter came back with our drinks, I pressed the remote five times, one after the other. My babydoll lowered her head, and squeezed the ends of the table. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft moan. Two men at the next table turned to gape at us.

"Sir, is she all right? Should I call someone," our server asked nervously.

My babydoll lifted her sweaty head and gave the man the thumbs up sign. I ordered two Mai Tais with extra rum. Then, the giggles started, and once they began, they couldn't be stopped. Bella put her hand over her mouth but that just made her laugh harder.

I snatched her out of her seat and placed her in my lap. "You liked that, didn't you babydoll?"

She laid her head on my shoulder and played with my fingers. "I would like it better if it was you. I want you to fuck me up the ass, make me come hard, Edward."

For a minute, I was stunned speechless. I was the one wielding the remote, but my babydoll still had all the power. More of her hair had come out of the bun and her face was blushed in pleasure. She looked completely fuckable.

Like a beast in heat, I claimed her mouth, biting down on her lower lip until she cried out. It wasn't enough, though, so I maneuvered her so that she straddled my lap. She reached up and slipped her tiny fingers into my hair, pulling softly as we tongue fucked in the middle of the crowded bar. My head was foggy, so it took me a minute to notice that our server was back.

"Here you go, sir, ma'am. Have a wonderful night," he said, before running away.

Bella pulled back and looked into my eyes. "We're making a scene, but I don't care. I want you, Edward."

In our haste to get out of the bar, we practically inhaled our drinks. The patrons around us gawked as we passed. Bella must have been fucking loaded because she gave them a curtsy. Laughing, I pulled her out of there before we became the evening entertainment.

While we waited for our chauffeured limo to come, my little tigress felt me up. Her hands were everywhere; on my cock, my ass, my chest. I had to wrap my arms around her waist to hold her still. The moonlight only accentuated her natural beauty and I found myself painfully hard.

Less than ten minutes later, we were in the Hummer and headed home. I'd told the driver to take the long, scenic route. As Bella continued to giggle, I put on some soft classical music and poured her another flute of champagne. I had never seen my babydoll drunk, and it amused me to no end.

"I'm hot Edward," she said, pulling up her dress.

I swallowed thickly as I watched the red lace thong come into view. It was completely soaked in the sweet honey that ran down her legs. No matter how many times I had Bella, I always wanted her again.

The demon inside took over, and before I could contain myself, I was down on my knees, ripping the scrap of fabric away so that I could feast. Like magnets, Bella's little hands went to my hair. I lapped up all she produced, biting down on her clit.

My vocabulary completely failed me. All I produced were guttural moans and grunts. When she was close, I remembered the remote in my pocket. I alternated the vibrator shocks with flicks of my tongue. My babydoll made a keening noise as he legs shook uncontrollably.

I turned her over so that she straddled the seat. Then, I unbuttoned my own pants and squired more lube in her ass. Without giving her any time to calm down, I entered her rosebud, squeezing her tits hard enough to make her scream.

She bucked and tried to get away, so I held my hand over her neck to keep her in place. The tattoo of my name on her ass made the demon very fucking happy. I rammed into her like a bull in heat, pulling her long dark hair and pinching her milky nipples.

"Edward! I'm coming. Ungh! Fuck, Edward," she screamed, clawing at my hand.

The feel of her ass constricting on my cock sent me into overdrive. I pulled her as close as possible and thrust until my body went numb. I saw stars, the moon, heaven, and my angel as my eyes struggled to stay open.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered, rolling us to the side.

All of a sudden, the car stopped. My driver was professional enough to know not to just open the door. I picked up the mutilated thong and stuffed it into my pocket. Bella just watched me through heavy lidded eyes. I smiled at her when we caught each other's eye.

"I love you, too, Edward," she murmured as I helped her out of the limo.

When we got into the house, she went into the gourmet kitchen to get some water. In the harsh law, I saw just how drunk and thoroughly fucked she looked. It made me feel fucking special to know I could do that to my woman.

After taking a sip from the bottle, she turned to me. Then, she reached down and removed the egg from her pussy. I snatched it away and licked the honeyed coating. Bella's nectar was far too precious to waste.

"Mine. Mine. Mine," I growled, staring deep into her brown eyes.

Later, we took a shower together and my babydoll gave me a blowjob. We were too tired to go swimming, so we watched movies until she fell asleep. I stayed up long after, just memorizing each inch of her skin and listening to hear my favorite words.

"Love, Edward," were the last words I heard before finding slumber.

The next day I woke up to an empty bed. I threw on a pair of boxer briefs and went to find my wife. She was in the kitchen looking at my laptop. On the screen was our son waving with the help of his grandpa. He looked so fucking happy to see his mommy.

I walked up and wrapped my arm around her. "Good morning, babydoll, and good morning Dante."

Our son's eyes lit up when he saw me. Bella craned her neck to give me a quick kiss. After Carlisle and mom promised that Dante was being a little angel and well taken care of, we disconnected. My babydoll had a few tears. I knew how much she missed our boy, so I was determined to keep her mind occupied.

"I wish you would have stayed in bed so that I could give you a proper good morning," I said, licking Bella's lower lip.

She smiled and spread open her small silk robe, _and fuck me_, she was completely naked underneath. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the huge dining table. Then, I hoisted her up and spread her legs wide. She winked at me, letting me know that control was once again mine.

"Stay there," I barked, going to find what I needed.

When I returned, Bella's hands were fondling her wet pussy. I smacked them away and kissed her bellybutton. She just giggled and tried to see what I was holding.

"Strawberry jam?" she asked nervously.

I smirked, spreading a spoonful on her thighs. She groaned as my tongue began licking it out of her. Each time, I got closer to where she needed me to be. By the time I put the jam over her nub, she was screaming.

Playfully, I pulled away and stood up. "Well, I'm really fucking hungry, so you will have to wait for later. I just wanted to give you the appetizer."

Feeling way too smug, I walked away. The vacation was only beginning. I had four more days of hot fucking and slow lovemaking to give my angel. I just hoped that she was up for the challenge. If she'd let me, I was going to fuck her mindless.

"You…you meanie," she huffed, kicking me in the shin.

I winked. "I'll show you just how _mean_ I can be later, babydoll. Right now, I need some bacon and eggs."

As I opened the refrigerator to get the ingredients, I saw Bella strip out of her robe. My mouth went dry. She was fucking masterpiece of sexiness and beauty. Her tits still sat high on her chest, although they were bigger. Those led down to a thin waist and sexy legs. She did a little twirl, revealing her fucktastic ass and graceful back.

"Fuck," I growled, taking it all in stride. My dick began throbbing to the beat of my heart. I adjusted myself, but it didn't help at all.

"Payback is a bitch, Edward. I'm hungry, too, but not for anything in that refrigerator," Bella said, getting down on her knees.

I moaned upon feeling her mouth around my cock head. "By all means, eat as much as you fucking want, babydoll. Eat as much as you want."

_

* * *

These two are hot on a stick! They had to make up for the time they missed. I hope you liked it and weren't too offended. Review and maybe naked Edward will make you breakfast in your dreams. Don't and you get the musclehead football player. It's your choice, lovelies. Part 2 of this adventure will be up on New Years Eve. I'll be with my Stoli._


	7. Chapter 7: Sea and the Rhythm Part 2

_**A/N: **This was on Dirty Cheeky Monkeys and blog but I forgot to post here. It's the second part of Bella's birthday if you missed it. Go to the blog and play when you get time. The 1930's smuttake will be posted next. Double Donward and Babydoll smut Mondays. Are you happy?_

**

* * *

Tonight, we're the sea and the salty breeze**

**the milk from your breast is on my lips**

**and lovelier words from your mouth to me**

**when salty my sweat and fingertips**

**Our hands they seek the end of afternoon**

**My hands believe and move over you**

**Tonight, we're the sea and**

**the rhythm there**

**the waves and the wind and night is black**

**tonight we're the scent of your**

**long black hair**

**spread out like your breath**

**across my back**

**Your hands they move like waves over me**

**beneath the moon, tonight, we're the sea**

Sea and the Rhythm-Iron and Wine

_**BPOV**_

While Edward slept, I decided to go outside and enjoy some of the warm Hawaiian sun. My skin didn't really get dark, but I was developing a nice sun-kissed glow that made me look nice. My little blue bikini, a gift from Alice, barely covered my bottom.

Since we had our own private part of the beach, I took out my top. I thought my breasts still looked pretty good, even though Dante and his daddy didn't give them much time for recovery. I never dreamed that Edward would find breastfeeding so erotic, but my husband was nothing if not full of surprises.

I turned over on my stomach, remembering how it felt when Edward was inside of me. In only a day, we'd had more sex than some people had all year. Every since I met Edward, I'd felt like there was this fire in my blood, and he was the only one that could cool me.

All of a sudden, a large shadow blocked the heat, making me shiver in anticipation. My center instantly became wet as my pulse sped up. It was the scent. Edward always smelled so damn good.

"Why are you out here alone, babydoll? There are predators all around," he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

I whimpered and tried to sit up, but he held me down on the towel. Slowly, he rubbed his big hands all over my exposed flesh, stopping when he reached the swell of my lower back. I struggled even harder, which earned me a smack on the buttocks.

"Let me turn around," I begged, using all my strength.

Instead of giving me what I wanted, he pulled my hands behind my back. Then, I felt the soft fur of our fuzzy handcuffs encase my wrists. Wantonly, I ground my lower body into the sand. Now that Edward was here, the heat was unbearable.

He pulled off the useless swimsuit bottoms and hit me again. I groaned and pushed my lower body towards him. This time he bit my left ass cheek, sucking the skin when he was done. I felt liquid oozing out of my most sensitive crevice.

"Have you been a bad girl, Bella," he asked, turning my head so that we were face to face.

I nodded vigorously, knowing that he liked this game. "I'm always so naughty, Mr. Cullen. I touched myself again."

His clear green eyes darkened upon hearing the sound of my innocent voice.

He grunted and pulled my hair. "Did you let anyone else touch your pussy?"

I shook my head. "Only you, Mr. Cullen."

"Good."

With no warning, Edward sank into my wet heat, inch by glorious inch. I screamed, writhing beneath him until he was completely sheathed. My husband was so big that I felt him in every part of my body. There was no way I'd ever be able to make love to another man because Edward had spoiled me for life.

"Ungh, Bella. So good. Did you, ungh, like touching yourself? Did you taste it?" he asked, pressing his fingers into my hip bones.

"No…no," I stammered.

He helped me get on my knees so that he could go deeper. One of his big hands kneaded my milky breast as the other one began playing with my clit. The need to move my hands was so strong that I almost broke my arm.

"Fuck, babydoll. Easy," he grunted, kissing me on the neck.

I lowered my head on the towel, keeping my hips up for Edward. He spread my legs wider and continued to ram deep inside of me. I closed my eyes to savor the sensation. The cool breeze mixed with the warm sun made this the perfect setting for sex.

Pretty soon, my first orgasm hit me hard, curling my toes. Edward cursed and released my shackles. Then, he flipped me over, only pausing a minute before burying his girth back inside of me. Not only was he ten inches long, he was also very thick.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, inserting his index finger inside. "Taste yourself. You taste so damn good. I had to share."

My eyes glazed over as he pulled out, leaned down, and inserted his tongue where his manhood had just been. Dazedly, I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged. Between slurps, he pinched my nipples. I was so close to coming again, but I needed him inside of me this time.

"Shit…. Ungh… Never like this before," he mumbled, blowing on my nub.

I screamed, falling over the edge again. Edward didn't stop, though. His tongue was just as talented as the rest of him. When I didn't think I could take anymore, he kissed my mound and crawled back up my body. I was more than ready, so he easily slid back into my slick heat.

"Mine," he grunted, pounding me into the warm sand.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Edward," I yelled, scratching my nails down his sweaty back.

With a mighty grunt, he emptied his spunk deep into my womb. After coming down, he rolled us so that I was on top of his chest. My body, soul, and mind were completely consumed with bliss. Without a care in the world, I drifted to sleep under the golden warmth of the sun.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a clear beautiful sky above me. It was a welcome change from the dreary rain and fog that made up most of Seattle's weather. I stretched, feeling incredibly good, then blushed when I remembered how I came to be out here. Edward had a gift.

Sitting up, I looked for my husband. He was easy to spot, out in the waves swimming. His big, powerful body even moved masterfully underwater. I watched him for a few minutes before pulling out my phone. I'd dreamed of my baby boy and needed to hear him, even if it was just his soft breathing.

Esme picked up on the second ring. Dante was indeed asleep, but she promised that she'd text me a few pictures. She also held the phone close to his head so I could hear him. He sounded like he was sleeping peacefully. After a few love words, I hung up.

While I'd been sleeping, Edward brought a futon and blankets for me to lie on. I stood up, putting my teeny bikini back on, and walked to the water. It was warm, relaxing me as I waded out to join him.

"Edward," I called, diving.

He came up sputtering and hugged me gently. "Babydoll, you need to rest longer. Did you have a good nap?"

I smiled. "I did, but I missed you."

The man had a crooked grin that would own me for the rest of my life. "Did you?"

We played in the water for hours. Edward would pick me up and toss me in the waves as I tried to get away. I was an excellent swimmer, but he was faster. There were soft touches, breast grabs, and gentle caresses that made me feel really loved.

After our play, we dried off and went back to the house. Edward wanted to make love again, but I wanted to go out. He seemed put off until I mentioned lingerie shopping. Then, he was all ears.

"We'll go on one condition, Bella." I nodded. "You'll have the vibrating egg inside of you again. I own your pussy in public. Deal?"

I dropped my panties and spread my legs. "Put in it, Mr. Cullen."

_**EPOV**_

How in the hell did a shithead like me get so fucking lucky? My babydoll was willing to try anything, and I mean any-fucking-thing, at least once. She'd come a long way from the untouched virgin, but she still had this innocence about her that drove me wild.

I wasted no time in getting the fucking egg and putting it inside of her. She was still wet from playing in the water so it slid in easily. I hadn't had this much fun in a long damn time. Usually, I spent vacations wasted and fucking random bitches. Having the woman I loved here with me was so much better.

Later, we took separate showers. I had sand in every crevice of my body. Making love on the beach was romantic while it happened, but it was bitch to clean up afterwards. Thankfully, I was able to get clean again but my dick was hard again.

Down, boy," I commanded, looking at it in the mirror. Bella was going to be the death of me. Groaning, I put on a fresh designer outfit.

After Bella changed into a somewhat appropriate outfit, a dark jean skirt and a purple blouse, I called the driver. Ten minutes later, our car was out front. Bella licked my bottom lip before climbing into the car, giving me a nice view of her ass.

"I'm fucking dead," I mumbled, sliding in after her.

The minute the door was closed, we were all over each other. The car had privacy glass so my chauffer couldn't hear or see what was happening in back. I was thankful for that shit because Bella kept trying to take her clothes off.

"Press. The. Button," she screamed, clawing at my hands.

I nibbled on her ear while sliding a finger over her silken underwear. "Not yet. Be good and I'll give you what you want."

All too soon, the driver was knocking on the window. I helped redo Bella's buttons and helped her out of the car. She ignored the driver and looked up at me for a kiss. As a pussy-whipped motherfucker, I obliged her, sucking on her tongue a little before letting go.

We were at one of Kapalua's most exclusive malls. I was dressed in jeans in jeans and a white polo. My custom made emerald and gold Audemar Piguet watched screamed money. It didn't hold a candle to my Tungsten wedding ring, though. That was from my babydoll's heart, and therefore priceless.

As we walked to the boutique, I kept my arm around Bella. She was oblivious to the fuckers that were staring at her legs, tits, and ass. It made me want to take her home and forget the whole fucking thing. Angrily, I pressed the vibrator remote.

Bella halted, turning back to look at me. "Not now, Edward. Jesus," she panted, trying to get herself together.

Luckily, we made it to the lingerie place without incident. There were just three other customers inside. One was an old fucking sugar daddy with his young wife, and the other single woman browsing. Both women sized me up as I passed. The old fucker was falling asleep in his chair. I ignored them all.

The saleswoman had long dark hair and breasts that couldn't be contained in her small black dress. She didn't seem too interested in me but practically broke her long legs getting to Bella. I was quickly learning that my wife was some kind of a lesbian magnate.

_Just what I fucking need, _I thought sarcastically.

We ended up picking out several items. Then, the clerk led us to the back. I gave her my Black card and dismissed her. She looked sad to go, but I didn't need a fucking audience. My babydoll's assets were for my eyes only.

"How do you like this one?" Bella asked, modeling a pink panty and bra set.

I adjusted my throbbing cock before answering. "It's nice."

She went back in the room and put on another outfit. This one was a black and red corset with matching thong. I pressed the button, which made Bella clench her legs and cry out. In an instant, she was in my lap, working her body against mine. I use the remote one more time and put it away again.

"No fair," Bella whimpered, getting up and returning to the room.

While I waited, I let myself indulge in a little lesbian fantasy that involved my angel and the clerk. I didn't share, but two women going at it was fucking hot to think about. Even though I was domesticated now, but I still had a cock.

The vision began with tiny, pale babydoll crushing her heaving tits against the dark skinned Hawaiian woman as I watched from a corner. They would lick each others pussies for hours, and then begin scissoring hard, their contrasting limps tangled together in ecstasy.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, looking down at my crotch. She was in just a red thong with her hands over her breasts.

Like an animal, I unzipped my pants and whipped my dick out. It fucking hurt. Bella's eyes lit up as she walked over to me. We were only separated by a privacy curtain. I knew that no one would bother me, though. My men were around the Mall, just in case we needed protection.

My babydoll bent over in front of me. I rummaged through my jacket and found some lube. Then I rubbed some on her and on me. Slowly but surely, I slid my hunk of meat into her ass. She was incredibly tight because of the egg that was still in her pussy.

I gave her a few jolts to loosen her up while she tried to adjust. Pretty soon, she was riding me as I squeezed her tits. We were both trying to stay quiet, but the shit was good. Forcefully, I pushed up into Bella. She groaned and wrapped my arms around her torso.

Soon, our movements became desperate. She would lift her hips all the way up and then slam down on me. I sucked on the delicate skin of her back, mumbling gibberish in Italian.

"I'm coming, Edward," she shouted, a minute before she did.

Burying my nose in her ocean-scented hair, I spewed my load deep inside of her.

"I love you, babydoll," I said, helping her up. She took the egg out and placed it in my mouth. It was the best fucking treat I'd ever gotten at the Mall, and I told her that. Giggling, she went back into the dressing room.

I ended up buying her everything that we'd picked out. As usual, Bella tried to pay, but I didn't let her. The saleswoman touched my babydoll's hand as she handed her the bag. That was as fucking close as the lesbian fantasy would ever get. We shopped for a few more hours before heading home.

Later that night, I made us a nice dinner. My babydoll got the computer set up so we could say hi to our son. He was so fucking happy to see and hear our voices. I was beginning to side with Bella; a week without D.C. was torture.

The next few days, we did little more than make love, dance, eat, and swim. My babydoll got a nice little tan and had a wonderful time. We ate her blue Tiffany box style birthday cake under the stars and talked about the past and the future. I just hoped that we'd always love each other like this.

By the time the last night came, we'd fucked all over the house and the beach, which meant I was going to put in an offer. Part of me was still upset that the mansion where I'd proposed wasn't for sale. Pretty soon, she's have her own custom designed mansion from me, but I wanted her to have all of our special vacations houses, too.

"Let's sleep outside tonight," Bella suggested, prying my hands from her breasts, where they'd been for the last hour.

Because I was needy, I followed her into the bathroom. "It's fine with me. This has been fucking amazing, but I miss D.C."

She turned on the sink and winked at me. "It was perfect, Edward, but it's time to go home."

After dinner, my little tigress got frisky. She got down on her knees and sucked me off until I was clawing at the sand. When I came down, I looked over at her. She looked so beautiful under the glow of the moon.

"Make love to me," she whispered, opening her arms.

I inserted my body between her legs and licked her collarbones, delighting in the taste of her sweet skin. Then, we explored each other's mouths. Our tongues did the familiar dance was our lower bodies mimicked the action.

Bella offered her breasts to me. I leaned down and sucked until I tasted the first drop of her sweet mother's milk. She gently laid her fingers in my hair and began scratching my scalp. The action always made me purr like a lion.

"_Ti amo_, babydoll," I grunted, sliding my cock deep into her very wet pussy.

She writhed and wrapped her legs around me. "I love you too, dear husband."

As the waves crashed on the beach, I thrust and plowed Bella's paradise until she was screaming my name. Each mark she made on my fucking back spurred me on. She was reaching her second crescendo when I stopped.

"Open your eyes, beautiful," I whispered calmly.

Her big, brown eyes were even more mesmerizing among the glow of the moon and stars. The way she looked at me, with so much love and trust was my undoing. After two more hard pumps, I emptied my seed inside of her. My babydoll's spasmed for a long time as if she didn't want to let me go. Finally, with a loud scream, she stilled.

"Too much," she moaned, rubbing her hands down my spine.

I kissed her left breast. "Never enough. I'll never get my fill, Bella."

While my babydoll slept, I cherished her naked body. Every inch of her was precious to me. All of my life I'd been a fuck up, but I prayed that I never messed up so bad that I'd lose my angel and reason for living.

_

* * *

Huggles. Click green and Dante gets gets a kiss :) Would you deny a baby love?_


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Thirties Part 1

_**A/N: **Hello all you coolcat LAMTAF readers. This is the 1930's smuttake I promised you all. A real chapter will be up this weekend if you're good. Yogaward is coming tomorrow so stay tuned for that. Thanks for all the loves and PM-s. I can't always get back to you, but I read everything. Huggles to all of you. This smuttake may not be 100% historically accurate but I tried to give it a 1930's feel. Don't hate me, history buffs. In this AU, Bella is 19 and Edward is 26. Show me love and you'll get a Part 2. If not that many people like it, I wont' continue this smuttake. It's all up to you readers! _

_This chapter is dedicated to **my soul surviving sister Bammers **and all the other twarlings who inspire me._

**Recs: (in my favorites)**

_**"All That Jazz"** by javamommaHistorical0921-Historical fic set in the 1920's. Edward loves Bella, law, and jazz. Follow these two sweet kids as they explore their sexuality and the world around them. _

_**"One Hundred Percent" **by I Punch Werewolves for Fun-Edward fucked up and now may be the father of three (possibly 4) little babies. He has to deal with that while trying to get Bella to forgive him. Funny fic._

_**"Too Little, Too Late" **by Capitalab-Edward is a male nurse and father of a school age boy. Bella is the mother and tired of him being a deadbeat dad. Will he mend his ways or lose his family forever. Angsty. _

_**SONGS AND PICTURES ARE ON THE BLOG (LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE). GO PLAY AND EXPLORE!**_

* * *

**Everybody loves my baby  
but my baby don't love nobody but me  
nobody but me  
Now  
everybody wants my baby  
but my baby don't want nobody but me  
that's plain to see!**

Everybody Loves My Baby-Roswell Sisters

_**Chicago October 1932**_

_**BPOV**_

"And you say you nursed your father, kid. That must have been difficult," Mr. Cope pondered, stroking his mustache.

Cope's sausage factory was my last interview of the day. I only had enough money to last a month in Chicago. If I didn't find employment soon, I was going to starve or be forced to do immoral things that would shame my poor, dead parents.

I sniffled, remembering Charlie in his last days. "It was hard, but I did it. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, and I'm stronger than I look, Sir."

His beady blue eyes shifted to me. "Is that so? You know, we got a Depression going on in this country. Everyone wants a decent job and the factories is the one place left to legally earn some green. I got grown men begging to work here. Why should I hire you over them, dollface?"

I knew where this was headed. Over the last week, I'd been to almost fifty places seeking a job and it always led to immoral questioning. As he leered, I clutched my old navy wool smock to my breast. I was poor, but I wasn't a loose woman!

I gave him a curt nod and stood up. "I'll go. Sorry that I wasted your time, Sir."

He walked around the desk and grabbed my arm. "Don't get upset, dollface. A pretty girl like you has to know what's what. I get lonely cooped up in this office all day. You'd get steady employment and I'd get a little slap and tickle."

I kneed him in the privates, just like Charlie taught me. "Don't ever touch me again! I am looking for upstanding employment. If I want to make my living on my back, I know where to go. I wish I could report you. You're a swine!"

He was still groaning when I opened the door. There were about a hundred people in dirty clothes lined up outside of the office. One woman, apparently knowing the deal, winked at me and opened the top button on her smock. I lowered my head and ran from the building.

After two weeks in Chicago, I still wasn't used to the smell. It made me feel lightheaded and sick. My old brown threadbare coat wasn't enough to keep me warm through the chilly nights. Defeated and disgusted, I walked back to my boarding house.

On every street, there were children begging, women whoring themselves, and men sleeping in tents. As a little girl held out her hand to me, I wished I had something to give. Sadly, I was two weeks away from being just like these people.

When I got to my block, I stopped at the local store. While there, I picked up some cabbage, pork and beans, and tomato soup. I wanted steak and potatoes, but I didn't have enough to spare. As I looked around, I didn't even think of complaining. In front of me was a woman with eight kids who only had some corn, and all the children looked malnourished.

"I can sneak some ham for you, if you'd like," Mike, the store owner's son, whispered as he rung up my bill.

I sighed. "What do I have to do?"

He chuckled. "Smile. You look so sad all the time."

I gave him my best and brightest, and he gave me the ham. After promising that I'd come back sometime, I left the store. The woman and her kids were headed down the street. Clutching my old hat to my head, I ran after her.

"Miss. Miss, wait up," I yelled.

She turned around, sneering when she got a good look at me. "What ya' want? I ain't stole nothing and neither has these babes."

I handed the bag with the ham over. "It's not much, but I think you can use it more than me. Please don't take offense."

The woman's grey eyes softened as she took the offered package. "Thank you. God is gonna bless you, honey."

I looked at the dirty faces of the children. "I just hope he hasn't forgotten us. God bless you, too."

After they left, I turned around and headed home. As I was crossing the street, a horn honked. The noise startled me, and I tripped over a rock. Before the pain came, a pair of strong arms hoisted me out of the street.

"Why in the hell aren't you watching where you're going? We could have hit you," he snarled.

I looked up, ready to apologize, when I saw the most beautifully shaped lips; piercing green eyes, reddish-gold hair, and a perfect nose followed. Either I'd died and gone to heaven, or I was embarrassing myself in front of the most beautiful man I'd ever set eyes on.

"Are you mute? Speak up, dame."

Backing away, I tried to adjust my coat. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not used to… Too many cars... Sorry."

He looked me up and down, making me flush in shame. I was pretty sure that his fine navy overcoat, wool suit, and hat cost more than I'd make in a lifetime. Plus, he had a car and from the looks of it a driver to boot.

"Pay attention next time, wheat," he groused, staring at me.

I picked up my grocery bag and hobbled to the curb. When I turned around, he was still looking at me. He stayed in the same spot until I got inside the house. Minutes later, I looked through the front window as he was driven away.

After putting the food away, I jogged upstairs. Besides the owners, there was only me and a married couple with four kids. They occupied one large room. I took the smallest room, which used to be a reading room. It wasn't much, but it was better than what most people could afford.

My mind was still reeling from the mystery man, so I decided to read. I loved writing too, but ink was an expense I couldn't afford at the moment. Pretty soon, the poetic prose of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I sat up and stretched, regretting the fact that I hadn't bothered to take off my clothes. Now they were wrinkled beyond help, not that it mattered. I only had two outfits suitable enough to wear to interviews.

I was feeling around for a candle when the room was illuminated. Frightened, I looked to the corner. Sitting there was man wearing a black suit with his hat low over his eyes. Frantically, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and backed away.

"I…I don't know how you got in here. Please, don't hurt me. You can have all the money I have," I babbled, trying to get to the door.

The man lit his cigar, pitching us into blackness. I was about to scream when I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth. My dad had been a law officer in Florida, so I knew something about fighting. Using all the strength I had, I elbowed the man and scurried away.

"Fuck! You're like a wild tiger. Stop running from me. I'm not here to hurt you," he groaned, grabbing my ankle.

All I could do was tremble as he crawled up my body. I prayed to God that he would at least be gentle. I'd heard stories of brutal rapes, and I didn't want that to happen to me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't hit me.

A few seconds later, he was lying on top of me with one of his knees between my legs. I stayed as still as a statue as his hands roamed over my body. Now I was thankful that I'd gone to bed in all my clothing.

The mystery man moved so that his knee brushed against my privates. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bad feeling. When he did it again, the most amazing tingling sensation spread throughout my body. Dear God, I wanted him closer!

Before I could ponder why I was letting a strange man molest me on the floor, the door flew open. Mrs. Crowley, the boarding house owner, and a big man I didn't recognize walked into the room. The big man threw his head back and laughed as poor Mrs. Crowley fainted.

"I thought all the dames flocked to you, Masen. Are you losing your touch," the man teased.

The stranger on top of me stood up, pulling me along with him. "That's Edward Masen or Sir to you, knucklehead. Obviously, this broad isn't normal. Look at her."

I struggled to hold back tears as they appraised me. It was too dark to see them clearly, but I could feel the intensity of their gaze. This day couldn't get any worse, for not only had I discovered the wanton slut inside of me, but I was also about to have my person violated by two big men. It was all too much! I gave in and let the tears fall freely, sobbing until I collapsed on the floor.

The big man moved to pick me up, but the other one growled and took me instead. Like a babe, I clung to his big shoulders, burying my head in his neck. _He smells good._ I wanted the world to swallow me whole. Charlie always said I would go far in life, but he'd been wrong.

When we got downstairs, the big man set Mrs. Crowley's limp body in a chair and slipped a couple of Sawbucks into an envelope. Then, he wrote a note. Mr. Crowley and the other family must have been out because the house was dead quiet.

"Is that all I'm worth," I sobbed, looking at the ten dollar bills. In reality, it was a fortune for people like the Crowley's, enough to pay rent and put food on the table for several months.

The big man chuckled. "Maybe less than that. I like you, muffin. Call me Demetri. We're not gonna hurt you. We just need you to do us a favor tonight."

The man holding me snorted. "Speak for yourself. I have a good mind to take her over my knee. She looks like she could use a good spanking."

I wiped my eyes and raised Edward's hat so that I could look into his eyes. There was finally enough light for me to see clearly. Imagine my shock when I realized that it was the man from earlier today! He looked even more handsome close up, but that didn't change the fact that I was being kidnapped. With renewed vigor, I began to struggle.

As if I weighed nothing, he tossed me over his shoulder and whacked my backside several times. "I'm not going to tell you again, babydoll!"

Frowning, I began kicking my legs."Babydoll? My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know what kind of barn you were raised in, but put me down this instant! I am going to the police. This has gone on long enough. You can't just take me away. I don't want to help you. You don't seem like good people. I'm going to…"

All of a sudden, Edward set me on my feet. I looked up into his cold green eyes, daring him to do harm to me. Deep down, I knew I had no advantage, but Charlie had always said to never show fear. As Edward glared at me, I put my hands on my hips and stepped forward.

"Go ahead. Hit me, tough guy," I taunted, pointing at my jaw.

Snarling, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to his chest. "I'd rather kiss you." And that is just what he did.

As he worked his tongue between my lips, my traitorous body melted into his strong chest. In my whole nineteen years, I'd only had one kiss and it was nothing like what Edward was doing. No longer caring about my safety, I wrapped my arms around his waist, eagerly giving him access to all of me.

Moments later, Edward stopped and pulled away. "I knew the innocent shit was an act. We chose right. How many you been with, dame?"

I slapped him across the cheek. "I am pure, and I plan to remain that way until my wedding night."

Both men laughed and dragged me to the car. There were even more people outside setting up camp for the night. Edward stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth, stopped to give a few young men a couple of dollars, and then climbed into the back seat with me.

I cried as the boarding house disappeared from sight. This was my first ride in a real car, but I didn't enjoy it because I was frightened. The men could be taking me anywhere, but my guess was a whorehouse.

"How old are you, Isabella?" Edward asked, taking the gag out of my mouth. I coughed, blinking away tears as he held a silver flask to my lips. "Drink up. It'll make you feel better."

I pushed his hand away. "I'm nineteen, and I don't partake of spirits. It's illegal and it turns men and women against God."

Edward took a swig. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm the Devil and you're going to Hades. There are men that would kill to get a taste of liquor. It's the reason I'm so fucking rich. Prohibition has been good to me. God bless America."

I scrunched up my nose and looked out the window. Our pastor always said that evil often came in a pretty package and he was right! Edward Cullen was as wicked as he was handsome. Angrily, I pulled my coat closer.

"You're a vile and wicked creature, Mr. Masen. If you have any decency, you will let me go," I pleaded.

Demetri began speaking a language I didn't understand. Edward laughed and answered him back in the same tongue.

Almost all the new immigrants came to cities like Chicago and New York. Looking at Edward, I couldn't tell where he was from. He didn't have an accent, so I assumed that he was second generation American.

"Are you cold, babydoll?" he asked, slipping his fine navy overcoat over my body. It swallowed me whole and the warmth that it provided was more than appreciated.

"Thank you," I whispered, sniffling.

Edward spent the rest of the ride staring at the side of my head. By the time we arrived at the destination, I was beginning to get sleepy. Stress always made me tired. I just hoped that the favor would be over fast so that I could go back to the boarding house.

We were in a wealthy part of town. There weren't any Depression camps, just nice cars and men and women dressed in fine clothes. I looked away as one eager young man pulled his lady into his arms for a kiss.

A minute later, Edward led me through the doors of a nightclub. There was live jazz playing as girls with very little or no clothes scurried around. They all obviously knew and loved the men.

"I gotta go help this one warm up," Demetri called, grabbing a girl with a tiny green corset and stockings.

Chuckling, Edward bent down to kiss some woman with breasts the size of watermelons. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she was topless! A part of me was ashamed to look upon them, and another stronger part was…jealous.

After the pleasantries, I was led to a back room and left with a blonde woman. She too spoke in another tongue. Edward gave me one last look, collected his coat, and walked out the door. I began crying again, not sure what was going to happen to me. Edward was evil, but better the evil I knew.

"What's your name, kitten?" the blonde woman asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Is—Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I've been kidnapped from my boarding house! Please help me. I just want to go home," I sobbed.

She patted my shoulder. 'There, there, darling. I know. Edward isn't going to hurt you. One of the showgirls has run off to get hitched. We have some very important business men coming tonight. You're perfect."

I looked up, appalled at what I'd just learned. "I can't dance or sing, and I refuse to lay down and let myself be violated!"

Like Edward, she handed me a silver flask. This time, I took a pull of the strong liquid, sputtering as it burned its way down my throat. After the burn subsided, I felt better. Later, I would go to a chapel and repent, but right now I needed comfort.

As the blonde woman, whose name was Kate, gave me a bath and carefully shaved my body, I drank the strong spirits. I found that nothing bothered me as long as it was near. When I was starting to doze, she took the empty flask away.

"Damn it! I should have watched you better. You're going to be a lush. Stay here. I'll go get you some coffee," she offered.

The dressing room was small but nicely furnished. There were fur wraps, gowns of all colors, and fancy corsets all over the place. The chairs and carpet were pure white and soft to the touch. Kate must have been the head girl or possibly even Edward's girlfriend. It would figure that a guy like him had a girl like Kate.

As I played with my hair, the door opened. Thinking it was Kate returning, I didn't bother to button up the silk cherry-colored pajama top draped over me. The cool air felt good to my overheated skin. Spirits weren't so bad after all.

"Murder! You look fantastic, babydoll," Edward praised, sitting beside me.

Because I was drunk, I was unable to cover myself properly. Edward laughed as I tried to connect both sides of the top. As he leered, I began to cry. My nude body was something that only my husband should see!

"The devil with you, Edward Masen! You have no right to…"

Whatever argument I was mounting died as his mouth covered my left nipple. Stunned, I looked down at his copper head. I'd seen a few babes drinking from their mother's teat but that was about my only experience with this kind of thing.

Before I could catch my bearings, he pushed me down, sticking his tongue between my lips and doing evil things to my mind. All my fighting was in vain, for it seemed to spur him on further. As he closed his mouth over my other nipple, I cried out.

"Stop!"

He sat up, looking at me as if I was whacky. "Why? Don't you like this? You taste delicious."

I pulled his hair, but he didn't budge an inch. Then, I felt his teeth graze over the swell of my breast. My lower body responded, reaching for him. He lowered his hand to my thigh and squeezed tightly.

"Tell you what you want, babydoll," he grunted, licking my skin.

I paused, not sure what I wanted at this pointed. "Let me go home. I want to go home."

Edward moved his big hand over my most private flesh, causing me to whimper. This was it; he was going to have me against my will. As my heart broke, I stopped squirming and went still. There wasn't anything else I could do.

Suddenly, he began kissing his way down my body. Silently, I cursed my flesh for loving the feel of his lips so much. Was there no peace? Before long, he was at my privates, probing the soft curly hair there. I blushed in shame.

"No one has ever… Who will marry me now? I hate you," I sputtered, closing my eyes.

"You're gonna love me in a minute, babydoll," he assured, kissing my intimate place. And boy was he right.

My eyes rolled back in my head as Edward spread me wide and began to stroke my flesh. _Maybe this is what Eve felt_, I thought, cursing myself for the blasphemy. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Edward's wet tongue lapped at my special place. Wantonly, I tugged on his wayward hair.

"I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell," I chanted, spreading my legs wider.

Edward smiled against my flesh. "You're already here, dollface. Remember, Lucifer was once an angel."

Throughout the next few minutes, he suckled my secret garden. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so very good! As I writhed, his large fingers stretched my untouched walls. In and out, in and out, in and out, he slid until I was sopping wet and dizzy.

"_Tesoro, mio_," Edward whispered, reaching up to palm my breast.

"Edward. I like you, Edward," I moaned, rubbing his scalp. His hair was surprisingly softer than it looked.

While I built up to the crescendo, he pressed down on my lower stomach. Seconds later, I felt his teeth graze the little bud inside of me. My body flew off the couch, convulsing and trembling until I thought that surely I was dead!

Edward responded with renewed vigor, pulling me until my backside touched his lightly bearded chin. I clawed at the couch's fabric, trying to get away and get closer at the same time. My body was on fire and nothing could cool me. As the next little death hit me, I passed out.

**Beside a shady nook a moment's bliss we took  
To talk of love beneath the stars above  
I held your hand and whispered  
Dear, I love you, I love you**

**and though it's just a dream  
An idle scheme of mine to win your heart  
And yet it seemed divine, it must be true  
I am with you and you are mine, all mine**

It Must Be True-Bing Crosby

_**EPOV**_

"You just couldn't leave her alone," Kate mumbled, trying to wake Isabella up.

She was right. From the moment I saw Ms. Swan, I knew that I wanted her. She wasn't like anything we had at the club or any of the other golddigging dames I fucked.

In hindsight, it might have been those chocolate peepers that transfixed me or maybe it was the hair. All the broads now were getting bobs, but Ms. Swan wasn't in fashion. Long silk chestnut tresses fell in soft curls down her delicate white back. With her pale skin and soft features, she reminded me of a doll.

"Where am I?" my little tigress asked, attempting to sit up.

I pulled her into my lap and took the ice pack from Kate, whose dark blue eyes widened substantially. Normally, I didn't do shit like this for dames. I was a love em' and leave em' type of guy. I'd casually fucked every girl on my payroll, except Kate.

"You're with me, babydoll. Don't you remember what we just did? I'd be glad to show you again if by chance you forgot," I smirked, holding the ice to her head.

"I was… We didn't… I still loathe you, Edward Masen," she yelled, trying to climb off of me.

I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist, effectively locking her in place. "Snazzy. I like a dame with spunk. We're going to get along just fine. You might even learn to like me."

She spit in my face. "I'll always dislike you. No one will ever want me now!"

Kate stood up. "You didn't! I've seen you do some lowdown shit, Masen, but this takes the cake."

I nodded to the door. "Go take a powder, Kate, and remember who the fuck you work for. Raise your voice to me again, and you'll be back out on the street singing for change like in the old days. Don't fuck with me!"

For the second time tonight, my babydoll slapped me. "Apologize right now! Kate has been nothing but nice to me. You think you're so big and bad. Well you're not! Picking on a woman doesn't make you a man. We have feelings and brains, too, but do you men care? No! You treat us like gum on your shoes."

As Ms. Swan struggled to get free, I felt my dick rising to the occasion. There was no fucking way I was apologizing to any broad, especially a broad that worked for me. Isabella had another thing coming if she thought I could be controlled.

"Keep fighting me, babydoll. Can you feel how much I like this?" I asked, rubbing her upper thigh.

A minute later, Kate walked over and lifted my little babydoll out of my arms. "Get out! I need to finish getting her ready. The joint will be jumpin' in an hour."

As I walked to the door, I heard Isabella sob. The sound made me feel physically sick. I would have done anything to make her happy. She was under my skin and over my heart. My father, God rest his soul, had always said there were women that could drive a man crazy. Clearly, Ms. Swan was one of them.

"Kate, I didn't fuck her. Calm her down before the show. Oh, and I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're my top dame," I promised, closing the door.

The dirty thirties, as it was called, had been good to my family. My Greek and Italian immigrant father came to the New World penniless and died one of the richest men on the East Coast. I was determined to follow in his footsteps by stepping into the lead of the Volturi when my time came.

I was so deep in thought that I almost ran into Demetri, who was sneaking out of one of the dressings rooms. He had almost as many broads as me but no steady girl. As far as I knew, he'd never been in love.

"Watch where you're going, twit. I told you the broads are off limits until after the show. Between the hours of ten at night and three in the morning, there is no free pussy in Chicago. Stay the fuck away," I warned.

He chuckled and held up his hands. "Maybe I can go visit Bella. She's not dressed yet, is she?"

I pushed him against the wall, taking my heater out so that he would feel it against his neck. "Don't you ever fucking touch her! As a matter fact, don't even look at her. She's off limits. Pass the message around. And who the fuck told you that you could call her_ Bella_?"

He rubbed his neck. "Fuck, man! She told Kate to call her Bella. Since when do you take an interest in dames? Every guy here tonight is going to be looking at her and imagining himself slipping between those creamy thighs."

I punched him in the jaw. Get the fuck out my sight."

"Gladly," he mumbled, staggering away.

Some of the girls had gathered to watch our fight, including Jessica. Kate was the canary and Jess was the sex. One of the reasons Hades did so well was because I only used the best dames. I'd even stolen a few from competitors.

"Come on back and I'll ice your hand," Jessica offered, tugging on my arm.

I moved away from her. "It doesn't hurt. Why don't you finish getting ready."

She pouted. "I am ready, silly. I was thinking of wearing just the white fur tonight…"

I shrugged. "It doesn't' matter what you wear. It's going to end up on the floor at the end."

She kissed my cheek. "You're so smart, Eddie-poo. The piano player better not start late this time. What I do is an art! I deserve the same respect as that Kate woman! I think I should have my own dressing room, too. Are you going to take me to the pictures later? I want to see…"

I walked away, leaving Jessica to talk to herself. She wasn't my main squeeze, not even close. If I played my cards right, I planned to take Bella to see _The Public Enemy_. James Cagney was the best motherfucking gangster in the talkies.

While the dames and the queers set up, I collected money. Our hands were in everything from bootlegging to counterfeit money and drugs. There wasn't a high in Chicago that the Volturi wasn't a part of. We ran this fucking city, and those that tried to stop us ended up in six feet under in a Chicago overcoat.

At ten, I headed downstairs. People were swarming everywhere, shaking my hand and kissing me. I recognized a few politicians in the corridors. They passed me clips of green as I passed, letting me know they planned to spend the night here. I hoped that the girls had gotten a lot of rest because they'd be busy tonight.

By the time I got to my reserved table, Kate was on stage. She was wearing a long metallic gold gown with a slit up the leg. Every man in the room was transfixed as she sang a blues song about losing a lover or something.

I was sipping my gin when the other girls took the stage. They were dressed in modified mens military uniform. Instead of pants, there were small pleated skirts and stockings. Bella stood out among all the beauties, taking my breath away.

My eyes were only for her as she did the simple turns and gyrations. When the song ended, several men threw money onto the stage. Others had to be held back by my biggest muscle, Felix. Males crazed with lust would do anything to get to my broads.

Thoughts of Bella in that uniform haunted me until the show's end. The only reason I didn't go to her immediately was because of the Senators at my table. They liked my company, although they wouldn't have been seen with me in the light of day.

"Splendid, job, Edward. Who is the new girl?" Senator Dean asked excitedly.

"She's spoken for, but we have plenty of others," I growled.

As he twiddled his thumbs, I excused myself and went to find my babydoll. Jess was on stage doing her bit, and the patrons were eating it up. All in all, I expected to make a couple thousand for the night.

When I got to Kate's room, I heard a male voice talking to Bella. Enraged, I rushed in and threw the man out. He ran as if it his life depended on it. Then, I turned to see my little babydoll looking for an exit.

"Don't hurt me. I told him to leave," she whimpered.

I picked her up, crushing my lips against hers and smiling smugly when she moaned into my mouth.

"From now on, you belong to me. I'm going to be your first, your last, and your only. If I see another guy touch you, he's going into the River. Tell me you want me," I commanded, unbuttoning her shirt.

She stopped and began to push me away. "I want to go home now. I did what you asked. I'm sleepy and…I want my books."

No woman had ever rejected me! "You're coming home with me, babydoll. Let's go," I hissed, putting my coat on her.

Five minutes later, we were in my Cadillac, groping each other as if our life depended on it. Bella was innocent, but she responded like a whore. When I slipped my hands between her thighs, I wasn't shocked to find that she was already wet.

Her small hand went lower and lower until it was over my bulge. "Am I doing it right?" she asked, shyly.

I nibbled on her lower lip, letting my hand travel up her side. "Perfect. Don't fucking stop."

Unfortunately, Felix chose that time to crawl into the driver's seat. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Bella and introduced them. By the time we pulled up to my mansion, they were as thick as thieves, laughing and telling jokes while I raged inside.

When we got out of the car, Bella clutched my hand and leaned into me. "It's so big, Edward."

I smirked, hoisting her into my arms. "I want you to say that later when I'm naked and ready to slip inside of you."

She stopped, turning to me. "I'm not going to do that with you! I still have some standards. I will not fornicate!"

Laughing, I carried into the garden. She relaxed in my arms as I told her about the various plants. After she calmed down, I let her down so that she could explore. Every time she found a flower that made her smile, I made a mental note to have them cut for her.

"It's so beautiful here," she whispered, looking up at the moon.

"I didn't notice," I said, walking up and kissing the back of her neck.

Consumed with lust, I led Bella to my heated gazebo and settled her in my lap. We played with each other's fingers, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other. I loved watching the rise and fall of her chest, the way the full moon highlighted her hair, and seeing her eyes light up as she had a thought.

"Edward, will it hurt?" she asked, laying her hand over my dead heart.

I kissed her palm. "Will what hurt?"

She blushed. "Making love. I've heard that it hurts."

My babydoll was willing to… Good God! I felt as if I was a randy boy at his first peep show.

"Come here," I said, pulling her closer.

Thankfully, it was easy enough to undo the godforsaken female underthings. When she was revealed, I slipped my fingers inside of her pussy. She buried her hands in my hair and kissed me like she meant it! There was nothing innocent about Bella's tongue.

"Fuck! Slow down," I begged, adjusting her so that I wouldn't embarrass myself.

She giggled. "I think I'm still drunk."

I unzipped my pants, watching her eyes darken as my cock sprang free. Before I could say anything, she reached forward and touched me. Her small hand felt like the softest silk and oh so warm. Orgasm was imminent.

"Move your hand up and down," I grunted, helping her.

As she explored my twig and berries, I slipped my fingers into her moist folds. Soon, Bella began moaning and bouncing. Occasionally, the smooth skin of her stomach would brush against my dick. I whimpered as she nibbled on my earlobe.

"Edward! It feels good! I want to reach the moon again. Please," she whispered, pressing her small body against mine.

I let my dick slip between her lips, making sure to stay away from the sweet spot. If I had my way, Bella was going to lose her virginity to me, but not right now. As her warm, sweet honey coated my shaft, I saw clearly for the first time in my life.

"_Ti amo_, Bella," I whispered, both scared and elated at the words.

She stopped rocking to look deep into my eyes. "What does that mean, Edward?"

"It means I love you," I replied, jizzing all over her lower body.

After she came, Bella collapsed on my chest and fell into a deep sleep. I wrapped her in my coat and covered her before going inside the house. The maid took one look at Bella, clapped her hands, and went to make tea.

My sister Alice was staying with me, but she was out dancing with her new beau, Jasper, so I had to find Bella something to wear. I cleaned her up with warm soapy water and put a pink slip on her. She was so tired that she didn't' stir.

"This will help so you won't have a hangover, babydoll," I said, holding a fizzy water to her lips. She drank but never opened her eyes.

Claire, my maid, left after giving me googly eyes about Bella. She was always on me to find a wife. She was also the biggest gossip in my house. I reckoned that my mom, Esme, would know about my babydoll in a few hours. I'd never brought a dame here before, so this was a big deal.

After making sure Bella was comfortable, I took a long hot shower. Then, I crawled into bed. At first, it felt strange sleeping next to a woman, but Bella was different from other dames. Pulling her to my chest, I began exploring her body. She had a small bust but curvaceous hips and a backside made for carnal pleasures.

"Goodnight, babydoll," I whispered, hugging her close.

The next time I woke up, my cock was encased in a hot little mouth. Bella had either done this shit before or she was a mighty fast learner. Feeling angry and a bit mad, I pulled her up until we were face to face.

"Who the fuck taught you that? Whose dick have you been sucking? I'll kill him and lock you away! Answer me, Isabella," I bellowed, shaking her until she began to sob.

She lowered her eyes. "One of my friends got married and her sister gave her this book called, _The Kama Sutra_. I read some of it. No one taught me, Edward. I want to go home now. You're being mean again."

Frowning, I stroked her back. "I'm sorry. It's just that the thought of you being with someone else drives me mad. You're mine."

Bella pulled away. "I don't belong to anyone, Edward. My mom and dad are gone to God, and I have no other family. I'll never forget last night. It was an adventure. Can I ask why you chose me? There are so many pretty girls in Chicago."

I caressed her soft cheeks. She was so young that they were still slightly round. "I wanted you. You're so beautiful and sweet. The club was just an excuse. I've been thinking about you since we met. Maybe our paths crossing was fate or some shit."

She shook her head. "I need to go. I have an interview at a dress shop in Uptown in a few hours. My money is running low so I really need employment."

_Is that what she's worried about?_

Smirking, I reached into the side dresser and pulled out some bills. Bella's eyes widened like saucers. While she gaped, I laid out hundred and five hundred dollar green on the duvet.

"Dear God! I've never seen so much money. People are starving outside and you have this," she declared, pointing at the cash.

I shrugged. "There are always way to make money. A man has only to find them. This is yours. Forget applying to a dress shop, I'll take you to buy gowns. My dame deserves the best frocks. I think you'd look good in silver and black. Maybe some French lingerie. What's your favorite fabric?"

She looked away and stood up. "I didn't work for that money, and I won't accept it! I'm not a whore. Please let me go home now, Edward."

Fortunately, Claire had had the sense to wash and iron Bella's old dress and jacket. I watched her dress in silence before throwing on my own suit. Most broads got friendly after seeing the green, but my babydoll got mad. The broad was definitely whacky!

Desperately, I dragged her into my arms and ravaged her mouth. She responded by moaning and opening up, giving me full access. _The gall of this woman!_ One minute she was cursing and the next she was clinging to me like I was her lifeboat.

"You still want to go home?" I asked, coming up for air.

Slap number three was my answer. "You're arrogant, vile, evil, and just plain mean! You probably have women here all the time. I'm not interested in playboys! I want a house and lots of babes to spoil. You're just looking for a good time. Let me go!"

As I roughly threw her on the bed, the old wool frock she was wearing ripped. Her eyes turned black as she fought me. Before long, she had nothing on but her white slip. Chuckling, I ripped the strapped and flipped her so that she was over my knee.

"I fucking warned you, Isabella. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a disobedient woman," I growled, slapping her ass.

Each time she struggled, my hand came down. After awhile, my arm started to get tired. My babydoll's buttocks were a nice rosy red that matched the blush on her cheeks. I hoped that I hadn't hurt her. I was about to apologize when she began moaning and shuddering.

_She likes it!_

"Will you be a good girl now?" No answer. "I said will you be a good girl now," I screamed, hitting her again.

She whimpered, grinding her sweet pussy against my thigh. "I'm not a girl; I'm a woman."

"Fuck," I groaned, flipping her over and shucking my pants. God help me, I was about to make love to a real life virgin!

Sighing, she reached up to undo my buttons. In my haste, I ripped it off so that I could feel my chest against hers. Compared to me, she was so soft and delicate. As I swirled my tongue around her nipple, she opened her legs, inviting me inside her passage.

"Make the throbbing stop, Edward… I'm so hot," she panted, trying to get some friction.

I kissed my way down her body, letting my tongue dip into her sweet, little bellybutton. She giggled and held me tightly. When I pulled away, she moaned low in her throat.

"Are you sure, babydoll?" I asked, knowing I was too gone to stop anyway.

She nodded. "This is my adventure. Today I'm Juliet."

"I guess I'm Romeo then," I mumbled, lining myself up to her entrance.

My cock tip went in easy enough. It was the rest that was the problem. My babydoll was young and very tight. I had to use my fingers to open up her petals. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept them there.

"This is going to hurt," I warned, breaking her barrier.

She cried out as her virgin blood mixed with the sweet honey. Groaning, I stilled so that she would have time to get used to my size. I wasn't a small man by any means.

"Edward. I love you. My Edward," she whispered, wrapping her legs around my waist.

Closing my eyes, I began long and steady strokes, coating my thick shaft in her juices. The smell was amazing. Soon I was pounding into her with jerky movements, and she had come apart twice. I kissed her lips, looking deep into her astonished peepers. For the first time in my life, sex meant something special.

"I love you, too, Bella," I groaned, collapsing on top of her.

She held me close, kissing my forehead and playing in my hair as I released deep inside of her womb. It didn't escape my notice that I hadn't used French letters or the pull out method. _Maybe we made a baby._ That thought made me smile.

"I know what you are, Edward," Bella mumbled, stroking my sweaty arms.

"Say it."

"You have a bunch of green laying around, you carry a heater, and your heavies are never far behind you…" she stated matter of factly.

"Do I scare you? Say it," I yelled, raising her wrists over her head.

She looked away. "You won't physically hurt me.

As she writhed, I slipped inside of her again. Instantly, her chocolate brown eyes turned black and she began to whimper. I thrust, testing to see if she was still in pain. Her soft sighs told me that she was okay.

"Say it. If you're not afraid, tell me what I am," I grunted, pinching a taut nipple.

"Mobster," she screamed, digging her tiny nails into my sweat-soaked back.

Because I was angry at myself, I was rougher that I should have been. I pounded, suckled, licked, and kissed her until we were both crazed. She trembled, tightening around my cock until I felt pain. I pulled out to hold off my own orgasm.

"I kill people, babydoll," I whispered, sucking on her neck.

"Ungh! Edward, you're good," she moaned, licking my chin.

"I can't give you anything. I'm looking for a moll, not a wife. Children are fine but don't expect me…to raise them. I'm too far gone for that shit."

Suddenly, Bella stopped moving. "I was wrong. You're not evil, just broken. Don't worry about the future. Be with me with me now."

I lifted her legs over my shoulders and spilled my seed again. She cried out as I pressed down on her clit, bringing her right along with me. I knew that she had to be sore since I hadn't given her any recovery time, but she was oh so sweet. Even though I was softening inside of her, I was planning ways that I could fuck her again.

My babydoll closed her eyes and hugged me. "This has been the best adventure, Edward. None of my books prepared me. No matter what the future holds, I love you." Happy as a clam, I fell asleep inside of my angel.

When I woke up, my blue damask drapes were closed, effectively blocking out the sun. I yawned and felt around for Bella. After discovering she wasn't in bed with me, I checked the wash room. It was empty, too. Groaning, I threw on a velvet robe and opened the bedroom door.

Claire was outside my door pacing. "I'm so glad you're awake, Mr. Masen. I tried to stop her! She borrowed one of Alice's outfits and left. Oh, she's so pretty. You'll have lovely babes," she sighed, wistfully.

"What are you going on about? Where is Isabella," I thundered, shaking the older woman's shoulders.

She looked down at her slippers. "The little Miss left an hour ago. She said you were tired. I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer! I had Felix take her home. She left you this note," she said, handing it over.

After dismissing Claire and promising her that she did nothing wrong, I went back to my room. The letter was written on a pretty flowered stationary. It wasn't something I used, so I assumed that it had been a gift from Mom or Alice.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_These hours spent with you have been magical. You've given me an adventure to last me all my days. I know that you can't change your life for me, and I'd never ask. In the past, I wanted a husband and babes to feed, but now all of that has changed. I shall never find as much pleasure in another man's arms as I found in yours. Since I am no longer pure, the chances of me making a good match are slim anyways. I don't regret giving my special gift to you. Thank you for being kind and making it good for me. I shall think of you every time I look at the moon. Your odd hair and emerald eyes will haunt me until the end. I don't think I am with child, because it was our first time and I washed well. _

_My mind tells me to stay and be your moll, but my heart would never be content. I may be plain and poor, but I have feelings. I cannot sit back and watch you make love to other women. It would slay my soul. The truth is that I don't belong in your world. Tell Kate I'll miss her, and I promise to send Alice's clothes back laundered and pressed. Oh, Edward, I wish it could be different! You have my heart and soul forever. _

_My parents raised me to be a Christian woman. I sinned against the Lord for a night in your bed. I cannot forgive myself unless I repent my sins. I know the way, sweet Edward. Don't bother to come after me. I know what I have to do. I'm going to live for God as Sister Swan and help the needy, sick, and poor. There's a nunnery recruiting today. Thank you for helping me find my calling. I love you. I love you. I love you, sweet man. _

_Goodbye,_

_Babydoll_

After I wiped my eyes, I threw on a suit and ran out the door. Felix and some more heavies were outside smoking cigars. I told him to drive me to Bella's boarding house. Unfortunately, she wasn't there and all her things were gone.

I'd lost the beat of my heart. My babydoll had vanished into thin air!

****1930's lingo****

**Murder-Wow!**

**Dame, broad, muffin-Woman**

**Heater-Gun**

**Chicago overcoat-Coffin**

**Peepers-eyes**

**Sawbucks-$10 bills**

**Canary-singer**

**Heavies-bodyguards**

**Moll-Mobster/Gangster girlfriend **

* * *

_Do you like Dirtythirtyward? Leave me some love. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. This isn't completely accurate because it's a smuttake, but I hope it's close. If i get good feedback you get part two. Otherwise, I'll scrap it. Huggles and click green. I'll be with the Stoli._


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Thirties Part 2

**_A/N: _**_This is the second part of Dirtythirtyward. I know you all wanted a happier ending. These are just AU's where I put Donward and Babydoll in another time or outtakes from the real LAMTAF. I know some people don't like them, but they help me write. The regular LAMTAF chapter will be up soon._

**_I'm sorry for the MIA. I'm having some personal problems and I haven't felt like writing fic much. I'm also working on my original fiction and my work takes up time. I will finish ALL my stories. Just give me time. Thanks for your patience._**

_This takes place after year of Bella missing. It's not 100% historically accurate, but I tried. Rolls Royce Phantoms did exist back then and you know Donward had one :)_

_I changed my penname to **Dreamquill**. It's also my **Tumblr** and** Twitter** name. The **Blog** has the songs from this chapter and pictures. Go play around. Links are on my Profile page. I usually do blog first, but I'm putting it here first this time since it's late.  
_

* * *

**Everybody loves my baby  
but my baby don't love nobody but me  
nobody but me  
Now  
everybody wants my baby  
but my baby don't want nobody but me  
that's plain to see!**

Everybody Loves My Baby-Roswell Sisters

_**Washington State, September 1933**_

_**BPOV**_

"Turn up that wireless, Bella. We need to put a smile on your pretty face," Rose suggested, handing me a glass of milk.

In less than a year, things had changed so much. After I left Edward, I went downtown to join the nunnery. I was walking across the street when a little boy darted in front of a car. Somehow, I just managed to pull him out of the way in time.

The little's boy's name was Brady. A Mr. and Mrs. Rose and Emmett McCarty turned out to be his parents. He also had a twin brother named Colin. They were so grateful to me for saving their son's life. I was still planning to join the nunnery but fate had other plans.

As I turned to leave, Rose stopped me and asked if I had any family. I broke down and told her my whole life story, right there in the middle of the street. By the time I got to the part about Banner and the factory job interview, I was a mess. Rose said something to Emmett, and before I knew it, they were loading me into their car.

They'd been in Chicago to check up on some of their investments and show the boys the big city. I'd never seen a woman talk to her husband the way Rose McCarty talked to Emmett. It was like she was the one in control.

We ended up driving all the way to Washington State. I'd never spent so much time in a motor! Along the way, we stayed in hotels and at friend's houses. Everyone accepted me so easily and I thanked God that I wasn't alone and without a home.

Angela Cheney, another one of the ranch's residents, handed me a sugar cookie. "Bella, you look ready to drop. Has that little angel been keepin' you awake at night?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "No, he's perfect. God couldn't have given me a better baby. Sometimes I look at him sleeping, and I feel like my heart is going to burst."

"Where is he? I wanted to have him try on more of C and B's hand me downs." Rose questioned.

"He's out in the field with Bree. She's planting today and volunteered to watch him for a bit to give me a break. He's loves being outside," I mused happily.

Rose took my now empty cup and refilled it for me. "That's nice. Was his father fond of the outdoors?"

I choked on my cookie. Everyone at the McCarty Ranch was under the impression that I was a widow. I'd told them that my husband was killed in one of the mining camps. It was the only way to ensure that my baby boy grew up with all the opportunities in life.

Angela stared worriedly at me as Rose smirked. I tried to get myself under control while contemplating why Rose looked so smug. She and the women of the Ranch were the closest I'd ever come to having sisters. I just hoped that they'd never find out the truth and shun me.

_Help me, God!_

The girls began talking about the Depression while I finished my snacks. There were Hoovervilles popping up all over the State. The government was proposing new plans but none of them were working. We helped where we could by delivering leftover food and blankets to the camps near us, but it didn't seem to ever be enough.

"What about you, Bella? Do you think The New Deal is going to take us out of this Depression?" Rose asked, in an attempt to bring me back into the conversation.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I pray that it does, though. I want Dante and all our kids to grow up in a better America. It pains me to see babies crying for milk and mothers being treated like dogs."

Both Angela and Rose nodded. Times were hard, but we all hoped that things would turn around. Charlie always believed in the great spirit of America. He would have seen the Depression as a test. It was our duty to survive and learn from past mistakes.

"Dante is such an exotic sounding name, Bella? I know you said you picked it because your love of his books, but was Dante's father Italian-American?" For some reason, Rose was being unusually curious today.

"I have to go check on my little lamb," I mumbled, shuffling out of the kitchen. Rose was getting too close to the truth. I couldn't go down that road again. It was the past.

On my way to find Bree, I passed all the migrant workers. Rose and Em employed as many people as they could with the Ranch's profit. They had rules to keep us safe, and so far, there hadn't been any incidents.

When I got to the corn field, I saw Bree down on her hands and knees digging into the dirt. My little boys' laughter could be heard over the silly song she was singing to him. I stopped for a minute and let them finish their game before approaching.

"I hope to have baby like you someday, Dante," Bree murmured, kissing his rosy cheeks.

"Maybe you will if you stop ignoring that Riley fellow. He's sweet on you." I must have startled her because she let out a small scream.

I kneeled down on the ground and patted her back. "I didn't mean to frighten you, dear. I just came to get my little lamb. It's time for another feeding and changing. He smells a bit ripe." We laughed as Dante sucked on his fingers and made happy noises.

A few minutes later, my baby and I headed to the house. At three months old, he was much heavier than he'd been at birth, but even then he was ten pounds. It had felt like I was pushing out a watermelon. I'd really thought that I was going to die.

Rose and the girls had been great. They stayed with me all day and night as I struggled through the pain. A few times, I got weak and called out for Edward. At that time, I wished that he'd been there with me in the room, but I knew that it would have never happened. Edward had made it very clear that he didn't want to be a husband or a father.

"I'm sorry it's just us, little lamb," I cooed, kissing my baby's forehead.

Being a mother was a hard job. Dante was totally dependent upon me. I had to boil his diapers, feed him from my breasts, and make sure he didn't fall out of anything. It seemed like my little lamb was always rolling! It was hard labor on top of my other work, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Emmett and Rose had been kind enough to give me my own room in their main house. Bree, Angela, and I were the only ones that shared it with them. The rest of the workers were in cabins and bunkhouses spread throughout the property. Some of the more temporary ones lived in tents along the river.

Angie's husband, Ben, worked for the Civilian Conservation Corps, so he was only on the Ranch for a few months out of the year. During those times, she stayed with him in one of the small private cabins.

Bree was the daughter of Russian immigrants who died of fever. She was one of the hobos that had caught a runaway train out West. She'd been smart and dressed as a man to avoid rape and other assault. When she got to Washington, a friend told her about the McCarty Ranch. Rose, liking the brains of the girl, hired her on the spot. Bree was only eighteen, but she had an old soul.

The girls were great housemates. They doted on Dante and didn't mind helping me out with him. We worked very hard during the day, but we also had fun and shared our dreams. They were the best friends I'd ever had in my short life.

"Now you smell like mommy's angel," I said, sprinkling Dante's bottom with talcum powder.

He laughed and put his fat little hand over his stomach. It was something he did when he was hungry. Smiling, I began to unbutton my work smock. Motherhood had given me much bigger breasts. Dante's little cupid's lips were suckling before I even lowered the straps of my Kestos bra.

While he fed, I thought about my parents and how much they would have loved their grandson. Then, I began to think of Edward and our magical night together. Maybe if I'd have known I was pregnant, I would have stayed.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, there were sounds of a commotion in the hallway. I was about to cover my breast when Edward burst through the door. _Oh, Lord._ He looked like an angry bull until he saw Dante in my arms. Then, his eyes softened considerably.

I quickly covered myself as Rose rushed into the room.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" I asked warily.

She began ringing her hands and pacing the floor. "Oh, I wanted to prepare you first, Bella, but this…this man burst through the door and demanded to see you at once."

Finally, I got the courage to look up into Edward's emerald eyes. He hadn't changed at all unless you counted the fact that he looked even more prosperous. I wanted to get up and run away, but I had Dante to think about.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that, babydoll?" He stepped inside the room and knelt down by my rocking chair. "I'm not going to bother to ask. Everyone can see he's mine. It's like looking at me as a baby. Can I hold my son?"

I nodded and passed Dante over.

Nothing had prepared me for the sight of them together. It was pure beauty and it took my breath away. My little lamb latched onto his daddy's finger and just stared. It was almost like he knew who was holding him.

"Hello, Dante, I'm your daddy. It's nice to meet you," Edward said softly, as he kissed our little boy's cheeks.

Half an hour later, Rose came to check on us. She took Dante out so that Edward and I could talk. I felt nervous about being alone with him. We'd had sex and conceived a child together, but we were still almost strangers.

I also hated my traitorous body. When I got here, I read every scripture of the Bible that mentioned fornication and adultery, but Edward still had a spell on me. Looking at him in his fancy blue suit and smelling his expensive cologne made my lower body moisten. I was ashamed of myself.

"Edward, I…" Those were the only words I was able to utter because he attacked me. His lips were fierce and hungry as he begged for entrance. Wanting to please him, I eagerly opened up my mouth. We both groaned as our tongues met and massaged each other.

Edward's eyes darkened as he looked down at my breast. In my haste, I hadn't put it away. He got rid of the bra before I could protest. Then, I felt his soft lips on my nipples. It caused a burning feeling deep in my stomach and made me crave release.

"Edward, don't…" I pleaded unconvincingly. "I've been feeding Dante. The milk…"

Smirking, he puckered his lips and pulled hard, drawing out a strong spurt of my mother's milk. I felt dirty. Surely, this wasn't something that a man was supposed to do! The milk was for my baby and no one else.

Sensing my fear, Edward stopped and looked up at me. "Don't fucking push me away, Bella. I love your milk. It, your skin, and your pussy are the best things I've ever tasted. I've spent a year looking for you. Don't deny me," he growled before giving my other nipple the same exquisite torture.

"Ungh! No, we can't," I cried out. "It goes against the Bible."

Unfazed, Edward reached down and slipped his fingers into my undergarments. It felt wonderful and oh so wrong! I'd tried touching myself down there a few times but my fingers didn't give the pleasure that I'd known from Edward.

"There's sex in the Bible, Bella. Besides, you want this as much as me. You're wet."

Blushing, I finally managed to push him away and stand up. "This is wrong. We are not married. I have already sinned once in your arms. I will not sin again."

It was quiet for a long time. Then, Edward walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned back onto his strong chest. Even though I was half naked and leaking milk, I felt safe in Edward's embrace.

When he began taking the rest of my undergarments off, I couldn't find it in myself to protest. Seconds later, his suit joined my clothes in a pile on top of the bed. Before long, we were as naked as Adam and Eve in the garden.

Because I was ashamed, I covered my breasts and womanhood. Edward quickly removed my hand and kissed the palm. "I'm not the same," I whispered sadly.

He got down on his knees. "You're fucking perfect, babydoll. Do you know how long I've wanted this?" he asked as he began licking me." I dreamt about you every night. I've spent all these months looking for you. My heavies think I'm insane. All I could think of was being with my babydoll."

Slowly, I began pulling him up and back us against the wall. Edward took charge and picked me up. I held his muscular arms as he slipped inside of me. I'd had a very poor memory of his lovemaking.

"Tell me what you want me to do, dame? Do you want it hard or fast?" he asked, grunting.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing the light sprinkling of hair on his chin. "I just want you."

"Then you shall have me."

My body spasmed as the first round of pleasure overtook me. I didn't have time to come down because Edward was pounding me into the wall. I reached down and touched his manhood while he dug his fingers into my backside. I hadn't the strength to keep standing, so he was supporting both of our weights.

"There…there, Edward! It's happening again," I murmured, clawing at his sweaty back.

Suddenly, he slammed into me, sending me into another fit. I dug my heels into his backside and pulled his hair as we began to kiss savagely. There was nothing sweet and gentle, because it was the kiss of two lovers that had been apart for far too long.

"Fuck! I'm going to come, babydoll. Your pussy is too tight, even now. Shit!"

I pushed at his chest and wiggled away. "Let me down, Edward. You'll have to pull out." Groaning, he did as I asked.

Not wanting to deny him anything, I dropped to my knees and opened my mouth. This was something I'd seen in one of those sinful books I'd read, but I instinctively knew that Edward would enjoy it. His eyes were already rolling back into his head as I inserted his shaft into my mouth.

The minute my tongue touched him, his eyes flew open. "Fucking hell. You don't have to do that, babydoll. Get up from there."

Shaking my head, I began slowly licking him. A few seconds later, a thick fluid began coating my mouth. I swallowed the sweet and salty globs as fast as I could. Pretty soon, Edward was using my hair as a pulley. I choked on his manhood a few times but soon got the hang of it all.

"_Ti amo_, babydoll. Yes, yes, hell yes! Your fucking mouth is the sweetest fucking torture," he mumbled, holding me in place.

Eventually, he became limp and pulled out. Now that it was over, I felt ashamed again. Crying, I stood up and walked over to the bed. Then I wrapped my favorite quilt around myself and began to pray. I asked God to forgive me and to tame the evil temptress inside of me.

I was still praying when Edward joined me. He pulled me into his lap and held me as I sobbed. "Shhh, babydoll. I can't stand to see you cry. Nothing we've done was wrong. I love you."

"This is the will of God, that ye should abstain from fornication, First Thessalonians, chapter four and verse three. I'm going to Hell," I stated sadly.

Edward began to laugh. The more he laughed, the angrier I got. Before long, we were wrestling on the bed. I managed to get on top. I was tugging on his unruly hair when he slipped his manhood inside of me again. All the Biblical thoughts left my mind as he began gyrating.

"You're on top, babydoll. Ride me like you mean it. I want to feel it deep in my soul," he commanded.

There were horses on the ranch so I'd gotten a lot of practice in riding. I put those skills to use as I wantonly bounced and moved on top of Edward. He made noises that reminded me of the animals in the barn.

"You sound funny," I said, giggling.

He slapped my backside and pulled me down for another smoldering kiss. "You're my perfect woman, Bella. You're a tigress in the bed and a lady outside. No wonder I love you."

My heart soared, but I knew they were just empty words. "Don't lie to me."

A little while later, I was writhing under Edward as he licked my juices. I buried my fingers in his hair and lost myself. The only thing I felt was his long tongue sliding in, out, and over me. Pretty soon, it got to be too much.

"Edward! Yes. Please. Yes. Ungh! Ungh! I'm dying," I screamed, as the final orgasm pulsated throughout my body. I felt it everywhere.

Lazily, I watched as Edward stroked his manhood as his thick fluid coated my nether curls. "I love your cock," I moaned, instantly regretting it and covering my mouth. _Cock_ was not a word ladies used.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're full of fucking surprises, babydoll. Say _pussy_ and _fuck_."

"No!"

Suddenly, he began tickling me. To stop the torture, I said what he wanted to hear. "_Fuck_. _Pussy_. Now get off of me, you…you Devil!"

"Remember to add _my_ in between those words, and you've got the only sentence I want to hear coming out of your pretty mouth," he instructed while laughing at me.

I should have known! All Edward wanted from me was fornication. He didn't care about Dante or marriage. Once again, I was the stupid one. What kind of woman let a man use her this way? Surely, it wasn't healthy.

Edward Cullen was bad for me, and I knew it. As I shuffled to the washroom, I thought about what I could do to be rid of the demon.

**Beside a shady nook a moment's bliss we took  
To talk of love beneath the stars above  
I held your hand and whispered  
Dear, I love you, I love you**

**and though it's just a dream  
An idle scheme of mine to win your heart  
And yet it seemed divine, it must be true  
I am with you and you are mine, all mine**

It Must Be True-Bing Crosby

_**EPOV**_

My babydoll fucking confused me. I wanted to join her in the washroom, but she looked like she needed time, so I grabbed a cigar out of my jacket and lit up. Her room was kind of small for my tastes, but she'd decorated it comfortably.

Seeing the baby crib in the corner and her cheery artwork on the walls gave me pause. This was unfamiliar territory for me. I'd had a million molls, and dames threw their pussy at me, but no one lighted a fire in my heart like my little tigress had done.

The day she vanished, I sent all my goons out to find her. Pretty soon, they all began returning empty handed. I went mad and drank my weight in Cognac. My godfather's had me taken to the main mansion and questioned. I told them all about Bella and how she'd stolen my heart. They agreed to help me.

From then on, I didn't care about anything but finding her. As we looked, we heard horror stories about dames that had been raped and killed. I knew the odds weren't good for a woman like Bella. She had no family, friends, or money, and that made her a target.

I was crueler than normal in my business dealings, so I put more than a few people in Chicago overcoats. These were bloody times, and like my father, I was a man that had to set an example. The Great Depression wasn't bad for ruthless people like me. It was a time to make loads of green.

Just when I'd started to believe that Bella was an angel granted to me for just one night, we got a tip from one of the Russian Mobsters out West. I'd circulated Bella's picture among various Organization members, and he'd recognized her.

He told me that there was a girl fitting my babydoll's description at a McCarty Ranch in Washington State. When he described her, I knew he was talking about my Bella. When he told me that she had the cutest little copper haired and green eyed baby, I almost had a heart attack. Bella had given birth to my baby!

I had to make sure, so I asked Riley to inquire about her the next time he had business dealings with Emmett, the head of the Ranch. Then, I began preparing for the trip and put Felix and Kate in charge of HADES in my absence.

My mom and sister blew their wigs when I told them everything. They insisted on joining me. The next day we started the long journey from Chicago to San Francisco. I'd done it a few times on business, so I knew the route well.

Three days ago, we made it to California. I had several cars, various furniture, and trailers waiting for us. Mom and Alice had shopped every store in the Nation at this point. They'd brought enough baby clothes, dresses, and blankets for thousands of people. By the time we pulled up the Ranch, I was fucking whacky.

Emmett McCarty was away in Denver on business, so Riley led the way. He was a young guy, but the head of the biggest Russian outfit on the West Coast. The Seattle Mafia outfit was unfamiliar to me, but my godfathers had friends here.

The minute the car stopped, I ran into the house. A tall blonde woman, who I assumed was Rosalie, tried to stop me, but I was faster. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I pushed open the door. I wasn't prepared for the sight of my angel breastfeeding. I wanted to fall at her feet and weep tears of joy. Instead I acted like a fucking caveman and took her against a wall.

_Fuck!_

Twenty minutes later, I was still waiting for Bella. I hastily got dressed and began pounding on the door. There was no answer. I was about to break it down, when she finally came out of the room. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked sick.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She wrapped her small arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "I know you don't want any of this, but I have to thank you for coming. It was nice for Dante to meet his daddy. You two are beautiful together. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I'll raise him to be a great young man."

_What? She thinks… Shit!_

Returning the hug, I lifted her small body into my arms. "I'm not going anywhere, babydoll. If you want to stay in Washington, I'll buy a house here. If you want to go back to Chicago, you and Dante can move in with me."

She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Move in?"

I smirked. "As in live with me. By the way, what's my son's middle name?"

She beamed upon hearing the question. "His full name is Dante Charles Emanuele Swan."

"That's beautiful, babydoll. You gave him a mostly Italian name. Who is Charles, and why isn't my son a Masen?" I asked, frowning.

Sighing, Bella told me the whole story about how she'd lied and said she was a widow. I was angry, but I understood her need to protect our son. I just wished that she never fucking ran from me, but I knew that the old me wouldn't have handled the news of a pregnancy well.

My babydoll was so brave. I listened intently as she also told me about her father and how she nursed him throughout his sickness. When she got to the part about some sleezeball, named Banner, making a pass at her for a job, I made a mental note: I bet the motherfucker wouldn't be coming on to poor, unsuspecting girls after my goons broke his goddamn kneecaps!

Realizing that it had gone quiet, I looked down at my angel. "What's wrong? Why did you stop talking? Tell me everything, Bella."

She blushed and laid her head on my shoulder again. "The day that Dante was born, I called for you. I was delirious with pain, and I almost wished that you had of been there. I know it's not common for a man to attend a birthing, but I wanted you."

"I would have been right by your side, babydoll," I reassured, kissing her nose.

A few minutes later, we walked downstairs hand in hand. There was no one in the house so we went outside to find them. It was late afternoon, which meant work would be going on for a few more hours.

Bella had changed into a pretty green and white gingham dress. She looked healthy and even more beautiful than I'd remembered. Her tits were definitely bigger and so was her ass. Making love to her after all this time had been pure-fucking-heaven.

"He loves being outside," she whispered, pointing to our son. He was lying down in some kind kind of basket wrapped in blankets.

I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. "There you are. Sorry I kept mommy away for so long. You've had her for months, and I just found her again."

The small blonde girl that had been watching my boy stood up and held out her hand. "I am Bree. It is nice to meet father of Dante. I glad that Bella and him not alone anymore," she said in a thick Slavic accent.

"_Dobriy den'_. My name is Edward. Any friend of Bella and Dante is a friend of mine."

"You speak Russian?" Bree asked, looking astonished.

I nodded and began lightly bouncing my son. He'd started to whine a little, but I wasn't ready to hand him over. Bella looked like she would grab him from my arms at any minute, though. I hadn't been here for long, but I could already see that she was a wonderful mother.

"I'm a businessman, dear Bree; therefore, I speak many languages. Thank you for taking care of my little boy. He seems to like you a lot." Like Bella often did, Bree blushed and looked away.

A few seconds later, I heard footsteps coming our way. Instinctively, I reached for my heater. I never went anywhere unarmed. The world wasn't a safe place, and now I also had my woman and child to protect.

"Don't shoot me, Masen. I was just getting the lovely Bree some lemonade," Riley said, taking his place by the blonde girl, who blushed redder as she took the offered glass.

I looked to Bella for an explanation, but she was too busy beaming at the both of them. Clearly, my soon to be wife was a matchmaker. In my experience, dames were never satisfied unless all their girlfriends were married with babies.

"So, we'll leave you two alone," I mumbled, doubting that they heard me anyway.

By the time we got back to the house, Mom and Alice were inside. They practically ran over to Bella and me, snatching Dante along the way. He cooed and smiled at his grandmother and aunt, effectively earning their hearts for life.

"He's beautiful," mom sobbed.

Alice practically vibrated with joy. "He looks just like you, Edward."

I nodded proudly. "He's a sturdy little fellow, too. I just had a sample of what he eats, and I can see why he's so big."

Bella gasped. "Edward!"

Laughing, Rose walked into the room. "Don't play shy now. We all heard your _reunion_, doll. I had to take the babies outside."

"Oh god," Bella groaned as she laid her small head on my chest. I leaned d own and kissed her temple, inhaling the scent of her arousal. She still wanted me.

Smirking, I led Bella over to the living room suite. Mom and Alice sat down on the sofa with Rose while Bella and I chose the loveseat. It felt so fucking good to have her in my arms again. I felt like if I blinked, she would disappear.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" Rose asked, breaking me out of my spell.

My babydoll sniffled and wiped her nose. "I couldn't. I didn't know I was pregnant the day we met up, but I knew there was a chance. That's why I told you I was a widow. Then later, when my suspicions came true, it was just easier to keep lying. I'm so sorry Rose."

Smiling, the tall blonde woman took a sip of her tea. "I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm just sad we missed all those months of good gossip!" Rose's declaration made my mom and sister laugh. Not to be outdone, our son began cooing.

Deciding to just go ahead and bite the fucking bullet, I turned to my angel. "When do you want to get married?"

Mom screamed, Alice jumped up, and Rose chocked on her tea before Bella said the words that broke my heart, "I don't want to marry you."

Taken aback, I recoiled from her. "What the fuck, Bella? Why not? We have a kid. I thought this was what a dame like you would want."

She stood up and put her small hands on her hips, glaring at me. "I want a man that loves me for me. You're just doing what you think is right. We won't last if Dante is our only reason for being together. I'll always feel like I forced you into something you didn't truly want. What about all the molls you have back in Chicago? I can't live knowing that you're with other women."

I pulled on my hair as I leaned forward. "I'm not… I can't…just give up my life. You know what I do, Bella. I promise that you and Dante will have the best of everything. It's just a piece of paper that makes our son legitimate before the eyes of the law."

She smiled sadly and looked at Esme and Ali. "It's nice meeting you, Mrs. Masen, Alice. I feel a little lightheaded. If you don't mind watching Dante, I'd like to lie down now."

Esme smiled at my babydoll. "You couldn't pry this beautiful darling out of my arms. Get some rest, sweetheart."

Rose stood up to help my babydoll up the stairs. After sticking her tongue out at me, Alice followed. I knew that my mom was about to grill my ass. She had that serious look in her eye and little line in her forehead.

"Spit it out," I demanded, looking down at my dozing son.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I'm ashamed of you. That is no way to ask a woman for her hand in marriage. You can't continue on the path you've been going. Don't you want to be alive to see your son grow up?"

I sighed and played with the edge of my jacket. "Of course I do, Mom. You know it's not that easy. I'm a fucking Mobster. Look at Bella, she's fucking innocent. How can I bring her down to Hell with me?"

Mom kissed my forehead before transferring Dante to her shoulder. He was emitting a light snore now, and it was one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard. I reached out and felt the skin on the back of his neck. It was silky soft and pure.

"I know you can't change your world, but you can change the way you live in it. Don't be selfish like your father. Bella loves you, and she seems like a sweet young woman. If you really care about her, you'll fight. Fight for your son. Show him that a real man takes care of his responsibilities. Whoring will get you nothing but an early grave," Esme pointed out honestly.

That night, we stayed over for dinner. Bella didn't want to see me, but I met all her friends. I made sure all the motherfucking men saw my heater, my cars, and my goons. I had to send a message that Bella was mine and off limits.

Because my mother didn't want to impose, we drove to a nearby town and rented an inn. The couple that ran it lived in the cabin out back, so we had the whole place to ourselves. It was furnished nicely, and the couple went out of their way to make us comfortable.

Sometime after midnight, I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of my angel and our son. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to get them back. My days of being a fucking screw up were over. I needed Bella like the flowers needed water.

The next day I woke up at the crack of dawn. My main heavy, Felix, drove me to the town's only small bakery. The man and his wife looked scared until I laid down a couple of bills. Then, they seemed to relax considerably.

I had no fucking clue what my babydoll liked, so I had them fresh bake batches of donuts, fritters, and cinnamon rolls. Alice had mentioned that Bella had something of a sweet tooth. They'd gotten to know each other a little last night.

After the bakery trip, we swung by the inn to pick up Esme and Alice. They'd brought enough baby shit for a hundred babies. Alice had even been thoughtful enough to get a few comfortable dresses for my babydoll.

The sun was already high by the time we arrived. I didn't wait for the car to stop before hopping out. I needed to see my babydoll. After talking with Rose, we were informed that Bella was already in the field picking. I was fucking angry that she wanted to work, but I tried to hold it inside. The last thing I needed was for my fucking temper to scare her off.

Wanting to get some alone time, I asked mom and Ali to stay so that I could go find Bella. Thankfully, Rose went through the bag and picked out some donuts that she thought my angel would like. Then, she grabbed a bottle of cold milk and two glasses before putting it all into a small picnic basket. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew that Emmett was a big motherfucker and I liked my balls where they were.

Whistling, I set off to find my family. I wasn't prepared to see Bella with her ass up in the air, singing softly as she dug up corn. I looked around, making sure there was no one close. I wanted to try something, and I didn't want anyone around to see it.

"_Everybody loves my baby but my baby don't love nobody but me_," Bella sang happily.

"I do love you, babydoll," I murmured, stepping up behind her.

Gasping, she turned around. "You scoundrel! Why did you sneak up on me like that," she whisper-yelled.

I smirked and sat down on the wet dirt, not caring that it was ruining my custom Italian wool suit. Bella was wearing a pretty shirt dress with short sleeves, and even her fucking bare arms drove me crazy. The dress looked a little tight.

"Bella, why are you wearing that out of the house? Motherfuckers better not touch you, or I swear I'll fucking shove their dicks up their asses!"

She slapped me on the cheek and pointed to the side. Dante was sleeping in some kind of basket with a cover to block out sun. He made a sighing noise but didn't open his eyes. I smiled sheepishly at my angel.

"Edward Masen, you have the worst language I've ever heard. What do you want? I have work to do."

I pulled out the bag with the bakery treats and handed it to her along with a cool glass of milk. She looked surprised for a minute before thanking me. I watched hungrily as she bit into a frosted donut. Her full lips encasing the food reminded me of last night when she'd taken my dick into my mouth. That shit was shocking.

"Mmm, it's so good, Edward," she groaned, licking her fingers.

After adjusting myself, I bit into a glazed donut and tried to gain focus again. My babydoll was too sexy for her own good. At this rate, I would fucking cream my pants like a virgin runt.

"So, um, tell me about the corn," I mumbled.

She took a stalk and pointed to the end. "Corn has to be picked while it's cool. You can see the silk has turned brown."

I grunted, taking another bite of donut. "That's neat."

Bella sat the ear of corn aside and smiled playfully. I was about to ask what she was doing, when she turned Dante in the opposite direction, so that he faced away from us.

The sun was really fucking bright, but there was a cool breeze. We still seemed to be the only two in this section of the field. The smell of wet dirt and growth was thick in my nostrils. It was strange for me because I was always a city rat. I'd never spent much time on a farm unless it was to pick up moonshine or some shit.

Slowly, my babydoll began unbuttoning her shirt dress. My dick jumped in my pants. I wasn't fucking prepared for this so early in the morning. She giggled and undid her bra, leaving her succulent breasts bare. They were perfect.

"Staring is rude," she teased, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, unable to form any coherent sentences.

"Well, corn is a lot like these," Bella stated, pointing to her round white breasts. "You check the kernels on the end to make sure they're firm and milky."

Dumbly, I reached forward and pinched her nipples. She leaned into me, crying out softly. "I want you, Bella."

She held up the ear of corn. "You have to give it a squeeze to see if it's full, rounded, and firm."

I kneaded her breasts, moaning as she looked deep in my eyes. "Feels ripe to me."

"Have you tested for the milk?" She asked, leaning further into me.

I lowered my head and devoured her nipples. Bella's mother's milk tasted even better than it had the previous day. She buried her fingers in my hair and held me close as I suckled and teased her tits. My cock was so hard it hurt.

"After it's picked, you have to cook and eat the corn or store it. Sweet corn is one of my favorites," she finished, taking a bite and handing the kernel to me.

"Delicious," I mumbled, staring at her leaking breasts.

All decorum gone, we became animals. Bella helped me take off my suit while I ripped her undergarments and dress all the way off. Our lips crashed before my shirt was off. I turned Bella around so that she was on her knees.

"We have to be quiet, Edward. Dante was fussy last night. He needs his rest," my babydoll whispered quietly.

I kissed the back of her neck and lined my cock up to her entrance. I wanted to take her sweet little asshole, but her pussy was glistening and shining for me. Besides, anal sex might not be her thing. Most dames were squeamish about that type of shit.

Determinedly, I pushed into Bella's tight pussy. She purred and dug her nails into the dirt. I reached around and softly squeezed her breasts, burying my head in her back because she felt so fucking good. My balls began constricting after three pumps.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight," I whispered.

She looked back at me and licked her lips. "Fuck. My. Pussy."

It was the hottest shit I'd ever seen in my life. Snarling, I grabbed my babydoll around the waist and began thrusting and pounding into her wetness. She keened and met me move for move. I slapped her ass a few times, remembering that she liked it slightly rough.

""I love you, Bella. Fuck! It's never… It's never been like this. No one else," I sputtered, trying to keep my orgasm at bay.

All of a sudden, my babydoll began to scream. Thinking quickly, I covered her mouth and pushed my cock deep inside of her. She whimpered and shook uncontrollably as I watched a single drop of sweat fall down the crease of her back.

"Harder, Edward. Ungh! Almost there again."

I pulled out and got on my knees. Bella turned around, immediately crawling into my lap so that we were face to face. Her small arms encircled my neck ans I slid back inside of her. In this position, I was able to hit her G spot.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, oh my god!" She moaned, biting down on her lip.

"Come for me, babydoll," I implored while I rubbed her clit.

Suddenly, the world stopped. Bella's pussy clamped down on my dick hard. I threw my head back and looked up at the sun as the first feelings of orgasm hit me. My stomach felt like it was on fire. Bella's small teeth sank into my neck as I used her waist as leverage.

"You're killing me," I grunted, hugging her tightly.

She panted and wiggled in my lap. "I didn't plan this at all. It's just… Last night, I dreamed about us making love out here. I'm sorry. I don't know what I want anymore, Edward. This whore has taken over my soul."

I kissed her forehead. "You're not a fucking whore. Do you love me?"

She smiled and looked up into my eyes. "I love you so much it hurts me to be apart from you. I want you all the time, but not only for what we just did. Edward, I want to share the good times and the bad."

I was about to profess my love again when my son woke up. He had a set of lungs on him. Bella quickly pulled on her clothes and took him out of t he basket. I pulled on my pants and shirt, wrapping the jacket around her small shoulders.

"Where do you want to live, Bella?" I asked, using her cloth and water to clean up.

She looked down at Dante before smiling up at me. "I do miss the city. I like the noise and the bustle, but I want to be close to the fields. I like it here in Washington. Chicago is too crowded for me. I like being able to see the trees."

As Bella breastfed my son, I began to put plans in motion. The Volturi needed a strong West Coast operation. All the Italian Dons were in the East, but there was money to be made out here. With their permission, I was about to finally take my place in _Mi Famiglia_.

The next few weeks, I got shit ready. Bella refused to live with me without being married, but I spent almost all my time with her. We worked in the fields together. She and the women visited the Hooverville camps by the river and handed out food and clothing, so I joined them.

The men in the camps were strong, but there was no work. I found the one that seemed to be the leader and offered him a job. He trained the rest for what I needed. Pretty soon, my cars from Chicago arrived. By that time, most of the men were on my payroll.

"I need you to drive up to Seattle and pick up a shipment from the docks," I told my men, handing out a fistful of green.

The women and kids who were once starving and dirty were now growing gardens and keeping house. Bella and her friends continued to help until the men got deep into the business. My babydoll had such a kind heart, and people loved her.

One night, after we fucked in my suite at the inn, she laid down on my chest and asked me what I did. I told her everything, not sparing one detail. By the end, she was still in my arms. I knew then that Bella accepted me for the Mobster that I was, and I fucking loved her even more.

Dante was with my mom and sister, so Bella and I could be as loud as we wanted. Their rooms were on a whole different floor. I had my babydoll on her hands and knees calling out my name, against the door, and even in the clawfoot tub.

Two months later, I couldn't wait anymore. The Washington operation was running smoothly. My godfathers were planning to come out and meet Bella. Our son was growing bigger by the fucking day.

"I need the ring, Mom," I said, holding my hand out.

She kissed both my cheeks and squealed "I'm so proud of you, So many weddings for me to plan. Mark my words, you sister will be next. Jasper is sugar sweet on her."

After disentangling myself from my mother, I set off to find Bella. She was in the kitchen with the women cooking something. Dante laughed happily as Bree danced him around the kitchen. I winked at the ladies before asking Bella to accompany me.

Alice took her upstairs so that she could put on the black and silver dress that I'd bought. It was fucking custom and Kate had helped me pick it out. The black lace corset was all me, though. I paced the floor as the hour passed.

"Do I look okay?" Bella asked, stepping down the stairs.

I met her halfway, pulling her into my arms. The women began to catcall, which made Dante make strange baby noises. I kissed Bella thoroughly before carrying her to the landing. She looked up at me with pure love in her eyes.

When we got outside, Felix helped us into my new Rolls Royce Phantom. It was an ostentatious car in these parts, but it was as much a part of me as my Tommy gun. Bella smiled before putting Dante into his carrier and getting in herself. She was probably the only dame that preferred walking over driving in a luxury vehicle. We'd taken many a walk together over the last few months.

Dante liked the car. He giggled almost the whole way to our destination. When we arrived, Bella gasped and pointed to the opulent mansion. I nodded, letting her know that it was indeed our new home.

When we got inside, I showed her all the rooms. My mom was still having shit shipped from Italy, Paris, and Chicago, but it was almost done. Bella touched the secretary's desk and stationary reverently. When I showed her the library, she began to sob.

"Babydoll, I want the best for you and Dante," I whispered, kissing away her tears.

Mom had decorated the living suite in expensive mahogany furniture. Bella took a seat in one of the Queen Anne chairs and began bouncing Dante on her knee. He looked up and reached for me. Smiling, I picked him up above my head and blew raspberries on his stomach. His laughter was the perfect complement to the room.

After putting my son in his new crib, I walked over and got down on my knees. My babydoll was still crying and seemed overwhelmed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I want to wake up and go to sleep with you for the rest of my life. I'm not worthy, but I'll spend my life trying to be the man that you need. I love you and the beautiful baby boy we created. Will you do me the honor of taking me as your husband?" I asked with authority.

"Oh, Edward, nothing would make me happier," she cried, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

Sighing, I placed the antique ring on her finger. The main stone was a large diamond, but it had two emeralds on the side. _Ti Amo, Bella_ was inscribed on the inside of the gold band. Her hand was still trembling when I let go.

"Promise me that you'll never take it off. Well, at least until I get you pregnant again, and your fingers swell," I joked, standing up.

She swatted me softly. "Let's wait a while before anymore kids. Dante was a little miracle."

I walked over to the crib and lifted my smiling son. "You want brothers and sisters, don't you?"

He wrapped his tiny hand around my fingers and gurgled.

Bella groaned, taking him away from me. "Don't encourage him, little lamb. Daddy is a very bad boy."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "How about we put our son to sleep, and I show you how _bad_ I can really be, Bella. A cop friend of mine sent over a supply of handcuffs…"

_*****Five years later*****_

I woke up still naked in bed with my glorious wife. Bella had taken to the Mafia lifestyle better than I'd ever hoped. She could shoot a gun and stare down the scariest motherfucker. I was so fucking proud to have her by my side.

"Get off, Edward! It's so hot. I swear this is the last time I let you do this to me," my babydoll stated, pointing to her large stomach.

I smiled and kissed her navel. "You say that every time. If you just stopped using your big brown eyes to seduce me…"

She hit me over the head with a pillow. "You were the one that wanted to make love in the car under the stars that night. I told you to pull out."

Smirking, I lifted her leg and slipped inside of her. It didn't matter to me whether Bella was pregnant or not. I always fucking wanted her. It had taken years, but she didn't have all the old hang ups about sex anymore. My angel was willing to try everything as long as it was with me.

"Daddy, we come in," I heard from the other side of the door. It was one of my baby girls. As punishment for my past sins, I'd been given three.

"Hold on," I mumbled, pulling out of Bella and slipping my pajama pants on. My wife giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. It was a habit she'd gotten from Alice. They were both pains in my ass.

After I made sure Bella was decent, I opened the door to the little cockblockers. Dante was in front, holding his sisters' hands. Our youngest son began crying from the nursery across the hall. He was another one that didn't like me getting good early morning pussy.

My little babydolls clung to my ankles as I walked to the nursery. Dante had a baseball mitt, letting me know he wanted to play. It would be a cold day in hell before I got laid again, but my kids owned my ass these days.

"Daddy, can we have cake?" my daughter, Catalina, asked enthusiastically. She always wanted sugar.

Dante shook his head and pointed to the mitt. "Daddy is playing baseball. You have cake later."

This caused an argument between the children. They were all too young to really speak properly, and since Marcus and Caius insisted on teaching them Italian, they were more confusing than most little kids.

I wrinkled my nose and laid the youngest on the pad. He had Bella's eyes and my hair, but he definitely had her stubbornness.

After cleaning him up and putting the diapers away, I went back into the bedroom. The maid had brought Bella a bunch of Belgian waffles. She was propped up on the pillows eating happily. She looked radiant. My heart skipped a fucking beat.

Smiling, she held out a forkful to me. Dante stole it before I could take a bite. His sisters and baby brother laughed as he passed around the rest of the offered waffle. The bed was a fucking mess, but all my children were healthy, happy, and loved.

Later that night, Bella and I were finally able to make love. I slipped inside of her and rocked us gently. She moaned loudly, placing my large hand over her leaking breast. I still loved drinking her milk.

"Faster," she mumbled, putting her hand mine.

My hips began moving at the pace she wanted. While she reached her peak, I buried my nose in her long chestnut hair. It always smelled like sweet flowers and honey.

When I knew my babydoll was close, I pinched her clit and raised her leg higher. She came, whimpering my name. Her walls clamped down, triggering my own release. In that moment, everything was fucking perfection.

Who knew one night with an angel could bring a lifetime of happiness? Not me..I was still the fucking Don, but more importantly, I was he man that Isabella had chosen for life.

* * *

_I hope you liked the smexy and fluff. Babydoll and Donward would go on to have like 20 kids. LOL. They're so horny. Please leave me snippets of love. I need it. Review and Dante will share his Belgian waffle with you. Don't review and you can starve. *Huggles* I'll be with the Stoli._


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Without You

**A/N:** _This is just some lemon juice to keep you happy until the next update. It's Edward and Bella's time at Surrender from Chapter 20. Enjoy._

* * *

**I****'****m lost without ****yo****u  
Cant help myself  
How does it feel  
****To**** know that I love u baby  
Tell me how u love me more  
And how ****yo****u think I****'****m sexy baby  
That u don****'****t want nobody else  
****You**** don****'****t want this guy u dont want that guy u wanna  
Touch yourself when u see me  
Tell me how u love my body  
And how I make u feel baby  
****You**** wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me  
****You**** wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love ****to**** hear u say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me ****yo****u depend on me  
I need ****to**** hear it  
I****'****m lost without ****yo****u  
Cant help myself  
How does it feel  
****To**** know that I love u baby**

Lost Without You-Robin Thicke

_**EPOV**_

Bella was fucking killing me. I had her in my lap, her hot pussy right over my throbbing cock. She alternated between licking a cherry lollipop and kissing my neck. The hornier she got, the closer her hips came to mine.

"Mmmm. Edward," she murmured lazily. "I want... I want..."

I reached down and gathered some of her honey. My babydoll moaned loudly, her head falling onto my shoulder. I let my hand slide up and down her elegant back. She shivered , her hardened nipples pressed against my chest. I had to have her or die trying to make us one.

"Tell me, babydoll. I'll do anything for you."

She grabbed my cock, her little hand unable fit all the way around my girth. "I want to suck it."

I fucking tried to control myself, but I ended up coming all over Bella's lower body. She She kiss me hard, her little noises prolonging my orgasm. For a long time, I saw nothing. When I came back to my senses, Bella was on her knees licking my dick head. It didn't take long until I rose to the occasion again.

"Condom?" I asked, not really giving a fuck if we went bareback.

She shook her head. "Just you."

My babydoll gazed up, a small smile on her lips. I stroked her hair and closed my eyes. If I watched, I'd just end up embarrassing myself yet again. Everything Bella did felt fucking fantastic-she made me want more with each lick.

Soon, her smooth hands joined the mix. I groaned, pulling her hair more forcefully than was comfortable to her. She pulled back a little and changed direction. Each time she stroked me, her nails would gently side against my balls.

"Fuck me! I missed this so much, babydoll."

She began sucking the tip, her tongue circling the whole head. I thrust, which caused her to swallow. Bella gagged before coming back to finish the job. By that time, I was all out fucking her mouth.

"Come," she mumbled. "I want to taste you."

I creamed my babydoll's sweet little tongue. She lapped up every last drop and kept licking me through my entire orgasm. Then, she clibmed back up into my lap and shared the taste with me.

"You're turn," I whispered, laying her down on the bench.

She opened her legs wide, her eyes watching me carefully. I attacked my babydoll's clit first and used my fingers to open up her center. She raised her hands above her head, letting me lead while she rode my tongue.

"Ahhh, Edward!" she screamed, her hips gyrating. "I can't take it!"

I crammed three fingers into her pussy as I nibbled on her thighs. Bella whimpered and thrashed so much I thought she'd accidentally hurt herself. On and on we went until she pushed me away.

"I think I have to pee," she admitted shyly, pushing me away.

I laid down on the floor, licking my lips to savor Bella's taste. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Remember when I made you squirt before?"

My babydoll slapped my shoulder. "How can I forget, Edward? It was one of the weirdest sex things we've ever done. I need... I need to take a shower."

I led Bella back to the shower rooms and tried not to whine too much when she pushed me out of her stall. We bathed quietly, both of us rushing to get finished quickly. I felt like I'd died and gone to pussy heaven.

After awhile, we were clean and sated. Bella was hungry, so we stopped to eat. She was way too sexy for her own good, making googly eyes and licking her fork suggestively. I wished I could have thrown the table aside and fucked her in the booth.

"Why did you blow me without a rubber?"

Bella almost choked on the Coke she was drinking. "I missed having you in my mouth. It turns me on."

An hour later, I opened up door number three. Bella glanced at me, her eyes sparkling. She fucking loved fantasy and role play. Smirking, I slipped the tiny robe off her shoulders and pushed her inside the room.

_**~~NR~~**_

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't see a damn thing, but I knew Edward was behind me. For a long time, nothing happened, and then a large hand covered my breast. I bit down on my lip to suppress the scream threatening to come out of my mouth.

"You're trembling, babydoll. Do I make you nervous?" he asked, biting down on her earlobe.

I guided his hand towards my nether regions. "You make me feel naughty."

Suddenly, I was pressed against a padded wall. Edward's lip bruised mine in a punishing kiss which left me weak in the knees. He grabbed my ass, lifting me until I wrapped my legs around his hips.

'One move, and I'll be balls deep inside of your pussy," he said, his voice husky.

I regrettable had to push him away. "I'm not ready."

Edward began to fall, taking me with him. I expected to feel a hard floor, but we were obviously on a bed. I held onto him tightly as he rolled us around, his tongue tangling with mine in the age old dance of seduction.

"I'm gonna give you what you want," Edward promised while squeezing my left tit.

Before I realized what was happening, he was mounting me. I clawed at the mattress, my nails an afterthought. Edward smacked me hard on the ass. Then, I fet something warm and sticky around my rosebud. I spread my legs wider.

"I want you to come hard, _tesoro_," Edward ordered, his voice shaky.

He inserted what felt like a glass dildo into my ass, going slowly as to not cause me pain. I yelled and tried to get away, because the pleasure was too much too soon. Edward bit down on my ass cheek which made me yelp.

"More," I begged, my desperation almost embarrassing.

Soon, the dildo was inside of my rosebud. Edward grunted, working it in and out until I was almost insane. The deeper he went, the more I screamed. The dildo felt great but nothing was as good as Edward's long thick cock up my ass.

"I want you!" I exclaimed, reaching back for Edward.

He groaned. "You're not ready. I won't...I won't push you."

I raised my hips and jiggled my ass to taunt him. "Please."

The sound of a condom wrapper being broken echoed through the room, and then, Edward was inside of me. I pushed back and came hard. He lifted me up, his arms wrapping around my torso. My body swayed from side to side as he took his pleasure violently. It hurt so damn good.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Harder!"

Edward's finger which had been in my cunny was suddenly in my mouth. I nibbled and sucked until he removed his hands, using them to hold my hips in place. It felt like I was being torn apart but in the most glorious way possible.

Much later, we laid tangled in each others arms. Edward clapped his hand, causing several lights to come on at once. We were in a dark blue padded room with a large bed in the center.

I rolled over and kissed the tattoo over Edward's heart. "That was... I really don't know how to describe it. I feel so good."

Edward caressed my cheek, his eyes closed. "Next time I want to feel you without any barriers. I hate fucking rubbers."

Laughing, I rubbed my cheek against his chest. "You're lucky to be getting anything."

He rolled, trapping me under his large body. "I know, babydoll. I love you so much. Thanks for tonight."

The next morning we left SURRENDER. I told Edward I'd give the club five stars on Yelp, which made him laugh his ass off. Even though it was no longer our place, I knew I'd never forget the night of fantasy sex I'd spent with Edward. He really was special to me, and I hoped we remained friends and lovers even after the divorce.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as me. Stay naughty._


End file.
